<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐌𝐲 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐄𝐧𝐞𝐦𝐲 by Dead_Serious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325486">𝐌𝐲 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐄𝐧𝐞𝐦𝐲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Serious/pseuds/Dead_Serious'>Dead_Serious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of chapters, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friendship, Hate's Great! Best Villain!, Long, Magic Candies, Peepers Deserves More Love, Peepers Doesn't Like The Reader At First, Peepers Has Anger Issues, Reader Is Annoying At First, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Comedy, She's a sweetheart though, Suggestive Themes, The Plot May Seem A Bit Plain, The Reader Is A Stalker (kind of), but trust me, it gets deep, poor guy lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Serious/pseuds/Dead_Serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the Galaxy you stroll, so vulnerable and weak, though there's always someone to keep you on-fleek. Each day you spend with the ones you care for, however there's consistently that reminder of something 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧. No matter what, you look at the bright side.. 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥.</p><p>◤• Commander Peepers x Reader • ◢<br/>●𝐑𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭, 𝐚 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫●<br/>║𝕎𝕒𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤: 𝕤𝕦𝕘𝕘𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕤<br/>⫸ I don't own any of the characters that appear in this book. ⫷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The World Can Be Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>╭┈─────── ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-<br/>╰┈➤ ❝ Welcome, I hope you're having a great day! ❞<br/>. . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ Some chapters are under heavy editing at the moment. I want this story to be neatly written, that's why I might rewrite some parts completely (especially the first four chapters, because they're awful in my opinion). ࿐ྂ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1><h1>My Dearest Enemy</h1><p>
  <strong>Though in the end you're the closest of them all.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><h3>
  <b>Chapter One: The World Can Be Strange</b>
</h3><p>It was a beautiful night in the Galaxy. The lights were eerie and the atmosphere was blooming with grace. Not only was it calming but also made you feel at ease as you walked through the booths and attractions with a small smile gracing your features.</p><p>"This is absolutely amazing!"</p><p>A familiar voice glided through the air and you looked down at your friend. His one eye was shining in curiosity and amazement. He held your hand tightly the entire time but when he started turning his gaze in every corner you felt him let go.</p><p>He froze as his eyes landed on a small, colorful booth filled with all kinds of beverages and sweets.</p><p>"They have galaxy drinks here?!"</p><p>The small watchdog yelled out in fascination.</p><p>"Sure do. Want to go grab a few?"</p><p>You asked with a grin and he jumped up in happiness after hearing your words.</p><p>"Oh boy, don't I!"</p><p>Seeing the stars in his red eye you chuckled and shoved him lightly so he would start running over to his desired area. You followed him as he went there and all the while your gaze was turning everywhere in astonishment.</p><p>'This place certainly looks great.'</p><p>As the thought swam through your mind you watched all of the attractions around. There were all kinds of booths, roller coasters, games and even more to find out. It was pretty clear that you and your friend wouldn't leave till you tried everything.</p><p>Smiles and cheerful laughs could be heard all around and you only took a breath in through your nose to make the most of the calm atmosphere.</p><p>Everything was quiet until you felt someone rest their arm on your shoulders.</p><p>"You two are also enjoying the galaxy frenzy, I see?"</p><p>You looked to your left to find a familiar zbornack looking at you and your pal in a friendly manner. Knowing that it's her you smiled and shoved her slightly with your elbow which made her chuckle.</p><p>"Don't sneak up on me like that, Syl."</p><p>As you replied she only rolled her eyes playfully and let go of you.</p><p>"Sylvia!"</p><p>The familiar voice of your friend called out as he turned around with two galaxy drinks in his tiny hands. He looked at the woman in a surprised, but also happy manner and quickly ran over to her and clung to her neck.</p><p>"Hello to you too, buddy."</p><p>She embraced him with one of her hands and you crossed both of your arms while giving her a raised eyebrow and a confident smile. Seeing the look you were giving her she gave you a confused one of her own.</p><p>"Where's Wander? Don't tell me he got lost while trying to help a centipede through the road."</p><p>You asked and she shook her head.</p><p>"That was yesterday. Today he's-"</p><p>She was stopped by a loud yell from the other side of the planet.</p><p>"GET BACK HERE!"</p><p>The three of you turned your heads in an instant when you heard the deafening voice.</p><p>Soon to your eyes was revealed no one other than Wander himself, but also with an enraged skeleton following behind him. Although Hater was using his powers to eliminate the star nomad, the smile on his face hasn't wandered off none bit.</p><p>"I suspected as much.."</p><p>Both you and Sylvia said at the same time with your eyes narrowed.</p><p>Situations like that happened often, but it didn't mean that you enjoyed them. Hater was a funny guy, but he was pretty obsessed with Wander to be quite honest and that made him more of a laughing material rather than an actual villain.</p><p>"C'mon Hatey, let's visit the love tunnel!"</p><p>You heard Wander call out as he jumped up before the skeleton could burn his feet.</p><p>"What?! EW, NO WAY!"</p><p>For a second Hater's eyes widened and he stopped before the star nomad could lead him into the said attraction. The orange ball of fluff didn't really take his words into consideration and ran over to him and quickly grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Aw, come on! It will be fun!"</p><p>With a swift movement he dragged his 'buddy' along and soon they disappeared without a trace into the heart-shaped building.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOO!"</p><p>The voice of Hater was getting more and more distant and you just watched the whole thing unfold with a monotone tint to your features. Your watchdog pal was clearly at a loss for words but Sylvia seemed to think of it as a usual thing.</p><p>"I guess it's time for me to intervene."</p><p>She pulled up her nonexistent sleeves and released a huff through her nose. As she gave you a quick wave you saw her stomping over to the place where her friend disappeared and the sight only made you smile slightly.</p><p>"And here I thought that we would get to have fun with her."</p><p>Saying that you returned your gaze to the watchdog who was looking up at you expectantly. The cold drinks in his hands started melting and you gave him a funny look before taking one of them.</p><p>"Where do you want to go first?"</p><p>As your voice entered his ears he shook his head from the trance that he stood in.</p><p>"I saw a cotton candy stand somewhere over there. Can we go get some, please?"</p><p>He got a hold of your skirt and tugged on it slightly while giving you a pleading look - it would be a crime to deny him the joy of eating sweets tonight. Normally you wouldn't let him eat that much sugar, but who could say no to that face?</p><p>"Alright, lead the way. After we get it though, we're going to try some of these attractions I hope."</p><p>You took a sip out of your drink as he jumped up in happiness and grabbed your hand.</p><p>"We surely will! I want to go to the scary mansion!"</p><p>As a chuckle escaped your lips, you nodded and walked with him in complete silence. He was a bit excited but you didn't blame him - this was one of the biggest events in the galaxy and it happened only once a year.</p><p>Westley was here for the first time so it was even more amazing for him.</p><p>You were glad that he's enjoying himself already - seeing him happy always made you warm inside. He was a sweet guy, he deserved to have fun and spend time with his friends. You even started making a list in your mind so you knew which attraction you should start with but then a familiar voice echoed around making you look to where it came from.</p><p>When your eyes finally landed on the person who made so much noise your eyes narrowed slightly and one of your eyebrows moved upwards.</p><p>"Alright watchdogs!"</p><p>The high-pitched voice of the male entered your ears as he spoke loudly with an army of eyeballs standing near him. They were all looking at him without moving and as he paced around you saw them sweat-drop a bit and look at the ground.</p><p>"Since Lord Hater stopped us from conquering a planet because of Wander...again.."</p><p>He stopped after that and took a deep breath in and massaged his temples to calm himself. It looked like he just remembered some tragic mistake of his leader and wanted to not blow up in rage just because of it.</p><p>"It is our duty to capture and destroy him."</p><p>After releasing a big sigh he finished. Although it seemed as if he wasn't very keen on the idea, they clearly had no other option and just had to do what the leader told them to.</p><p>His eye turned to the watchdogs in anticipation but now they weren't even looking at him. They stood in awe and watched the scenery behind him and the grip on their weapons became loose. Seeing that the commander growled in frustration and tightened his fists.</p><p>"Did I make myself clear?!"</p><p>"Is that a...roller coaster?"</p><p>One of the watchdogs said and looked up which made the second-in-command even more angry. He was about to say something, but another male cut through the silence with his voice.</p><p>"And a Ferris Wheel?!"</p><p>Hearing that the commander pointed at them sternly and gave them a death stare.</p><p>"LISTEN YOU IMBECILES-"</p><p>But all they did was throw their weapons away and run straight ahead, also knocking him over in the process. All of them started yelling excitedly and scattered all over the planet in search for the perfect attraction.</p><p>The commander on the other hand laid on the ground and started fussing with anger after being stomped on by his lower comrades. Just seeing what they've done to the eyeball made you stare at him in amusement.</p><p>'Oh grop.'</p><p>A smug smile appeared on your lips in an instant.</p><p>"Hey Westley, mind if I disappear for a moment?"</p><p>You asked your friend and when he nodded in confusion you gave him enough money so he could buy himself the desired cotton candy. As you walked away he just stood there and didn't know what exactly got your attention to waver so suddenly.</p><p>Either way he released a small sigh and looked at the dollar bills in his hands before walking away and hoping you'd be back soon.</p><p>You on the other hand ran up to the commander who was still laying on the ground in pure anger and a slight hatred towards the watchdogs. It was clearly written in his eye that he's going to get some revenge on them later.</p><p>Quickly, you got the sweetest smile you could muster and walked up to him with one hand on your hip. He noticed you rather swiftly and only narrowed his one eye when you extended your other hand and shoved it right in his face.</p><p>"Need a hand, buddy?"</p><p>As you asked in the nicest tone he only slapped your palm away harshly.</p><p>"Don't touch me, woman - I don't have time for your games!"</p><p>Right as he replied you took a step back and watched as he stood up on his own and dusted himself off. With a quick dramatic tug at your shirt, you placed one of your hands on your forehead and looked into the dark sky.</p><p>"Oh Commander, you wound me!"</p><p>You acted hurt, but he paid no attention to you. All he did was look behind his shoulder and then walk over to the helmet that fell off his head. He took it with slight anger flashing in his eye and you just watched him till he turned back to you again.</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>He rolled his eye and placed the helmet on his head once again in a swift motion.</p><p>"Now excuse me, for I have important business to attend to."</p><p>As he gave you an explanation you only crossed your arms and gave him an unbelieving look. When he noticed it he knew fully well that you wouldn't leave him in peace and sighed with his eye becoming lidded.</p><p>"And what could be this so-called 'important business' of yours?"</p><p>Although you knew that this was about Hater and Wander you were still interested to find out what kind of excuse he's going to make up now. Peepers wasn't exactly happy to brag about about his leader chasing around a do-gooder who only wants to be his friend - that's why whenever someone asked he didn't want to share the fact.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?"</p><p>He eyed you suspiciously before fixing his attire.</p><p>"This is a private matter between me and the watchdogs."</p><p>Honestly you wanted to snort right there and then when you looked behind his shoulder.</p><p>"You mean the same watchdogs that are riding on a roller coaster right now?"</p><p>You pointed to his soldiers who were, in fact, having fun and yelling so loud that the commander growled in frustration after seeing them. Soon he massaged his temples to ease his aching nerves and you only watched him with a cocky smirk.</p><p>"You know this is just going to end like it always does, right?"</p><p>As you asked his eye suddenly widened but then he composed himself and looked at you once again before swatting his hand in a disapproving manner and puffing up his chest proudly while closing his eyelid.</p><p>"Psh, don't be ridiculous!"</p><p>He looked away from your amused gaze.</p><p>"I have everything under control this time."</p><p>As he explained you only eyed him once more before giving him a deadpan look and moving your hands to your hips.</p><p>"I'm not being ridiculous, I'm just stating facts. Besides, I've already seen Hater running around with Wander."</p><p>When your voice entered his ears his eye widened, the hand of his that has been in the air suddenly turned into a tight fist and you could clearly see the annoyance and surprise written in his red hue.</p><p>"WHAT."</p><p>But when he saw the look you were giving him, he calmed down and coughed into his fist anxiously.</p><p>"I mean...where have you seen them?"</p><p>And as he asked a smirk appeared on your lips which only made his eye narrow.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know, Commander?"</p><p>You winked and stuck your tongue out and then turned on your heel and walked away before he could hear the small chuckle that left your lips. The watchdog on the other hand furiously growled while tightening his fists and it almost looked like he was planning your funeral.</p><p>Annoying Peepers always was a blast.</p><p>"Well fine! I don't need her help!"</p><p>He said to himself when he lost sight of your tall figure.</p><p>"I can find them myself. And with luck I could eliminate Wander and stop this charade once and for all!"</p><p>He took out his little blaster and narrowed his eye. Soon his little feet turned around and he walked off in a stern manner as innocent bystanders watched the whole situation in confusion and eyed each other before returning to their games.</p><p> </p><p>You swiftly returned to your friend who was now under a dart booth with cotton candy in his hand that was bigger than you and him combined. It seemed like he won a prize but he was too short to grab it and he just jumped around with a few annoyed grunts leaving his mouth.</p><p>Seeing him like that you shook your head with a smile and then proceed to grab the plushie from the counter.</p><p>"Here you go, buddy."</p><p>As you gave him the toy he turned to you excitedly and hugged your figure tightly with a happy look gracing his red eye.</p><p>"___! You're back!"</p><p>He said and you chuckled while patting his head lightly.</p><p>"I sure am. Where do you want to go now?"</p><p>As you replied he let go of you and scratched his 'chin' in deep thought. Then as if a 'ding' echoed through his mind, he put his finger in the air and hugged the prize you helped him get to his chest softly.</p><p>"I was actually thinking of seeing a puppet show. I know it's kind of childish, but-"</p><p>You put a finger next to his eye and gave him a genuine smile.</p><p>"It's fine. As long as you're having fun we can see whatever you want."</p><p>When you said it his eye exploded with stars as he watched you in amazement and gratefulness. He grabbed your hand and led you ahead while you moved your gaze around the planet once again.</p><p>There was no Peepers in sight, but the wave of watchdogs was clearly noticeable. Though they didn't do much harm like their commander. All they did was run around happily, play games and eat lots of candy.</p><p>They were a bit dumb sometimes but in all honesty they were your good friends. They were probably the only people you enjoyed hanging around with from the hater empire. Each time you saw one passing by, the two of you exchanged a small wave. Westley didn't pay much attention to it but he knew of your shenanigans either way.</p><p>"We're here!"</p><p>The small watchdog exclaimed and you looked ahead to see a small box filled with little puppets and hand-drawn backgrounds. It was pretty obvious that mostly kids would gather to see a show such as this one, but it surprised you no less when over twenty of them sat near you.</p><p>Both you and Westley sat down and waited till the start. Your friend was clearly excited - judging by his head that he held in his hands in awe. His eyes were sparkly and just seeing it made you smile.</p><p>All of a sudden you heard a familiar voice call out on your right and you turned your gaze to it in an instant.</p><p>Once again it was Wander and Hater - though the skeleton looked a bit worn-out as the star nomad had to drag him around the floor. The villains face was tired and dirty and just the sight made you raise an eyebrow.</p><p>They were standing near a booth of sorts and Wander started talking to the owner happily while his 'buddy' tried getting out of his tight grip, but to no avail. Soon he just crushed his face into the ground, losing all will to fight back and you released a small laugh without realizing.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>Westley exclaimed and you turned to him quickly with a big grin on your face.</p><p>"Oh, you know..the usual."</p><p>While saying that you pointed to the two 'buddies' and your friend laughed a tiny bit himself. He had a lot of respect for Hater back then, but now he was one of the people that thought of him as a silly goof.</p><p>"Welcome, children and...lady!"</p><p>An unfamiliar voice called out and Westley turned back to the box and squealed slightly while clutching his fists in anticipation.</p><p>"It's starting!"</p><p>His eyes started shining once again and you only relaxed in your seat and released a sigh. As much as you wanted your friend to have fun, puppet shows weren't exactly your thing - you decided that it might be a good time for a small nap.</p><p>Of course before you could even close your eyes something had to intervene.</p><p>The sound of a blaster charging could be heard on your left and suddenly your friend gasped.</p><p>"It's Commander Peepers!"</p><p>Even though Westley wasn't a soldier anymore he was still terrified of Hater's second-in-command. But to be quite honest who wouldn't be scared of an eyeball with anger issues?</p><p>Most definitely you.</p><p>As you took a good look at the commander you watched the trail of his gun. When you saw that he was pointing it at Wander's head your eyes narrowed and you stood up swiftly. Westley just sat down and watched because you motioned for him to stay.</p><p>Peepers didn't pay any attention to you nor others - he was much more focused on the star nomad that was breaking his boss down just with his presence. As much as he was disappointed in his leader he knew that if he defeated Wander right there and then it would all be over.</p><p>So quickly squinting his eye to get the right shot he chuckled under his breath in an evil manner.</p><p>"Now you're mine."</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>Your voice suddenly released him from his focused gaze and his eye widened in confusion.</p><p>"What--"</p><p>Before he could utter another word you ran up to him at supersonic speed and grabbed a hold of his tiny figure. He released an annoyed grunt when you squished his soft body but when you started circling your hand around his black pupil got smaller.</p><p>And just as he realized what was going on you threw him with such force that he landed in one of the booths and popped a balloon with the lighting bolt on his helmet.</p><p>"Oh gee, my hand must've slipped!"</p><p>You said with an enormous grin gracing your features after seeing the angered face of the commander. He on the other hand just growled as the owner of the attraction clapped and shoved a prize into his eye.</p><p>"That woman really gets on my nerves."</p><p>He glared at you but you only rubbed your hands together feeling complete and then returned to Westley who was looking at you in astonishment. He was clearly at a loss for words and you only gently shoved him with your elbow to make him wake up from his sudden trance.</p><p>"That was amazing!"</p><p>Your watchdog pal exclaimed and your gaze softened.</p><p>Before you could say anything though, the sound of loud footsteps could be heard and you looked to the left side again to see the commander charging at you with his weapon in hand. He was aiming it at you rather fiercely and you sweat-dropped slightly before letting out an awkward laugh.</p><p>"Sorry Westley, gotta go!"</p><p>He didn't even have time to blink and you were already gone.</p><p>As fun as annoying Peepers was - blasters weren't exactly your cup of tea. So with quick and long steps you ran ahead and looked around to see if you could use anything. There wasn't much considering the fact that you didn't want to bring bystanders into this so you let out a huff and squinted your eyes.</p><p>All the while the commander ran and focused his weapon on your back in determination.</p><p>"It looks like I have to get rid of the other distraction first."</p><p>He gritted the sentence through his teeth and his blaster charged when he had the perfect shot. As you heard the sound of it you decided to think quickly and you hid behind a cotton candy stand before the laser could get a chance to make a hole in your body.</p><p>When you saw it gliding through the air right near the top of your head you let out a relieved sigh but the good moment was quickly interrupted by the commander jumping onto the stand and pointing the weapon at you once again.</p><p>"You can't hide from me!"</p><p>He yelled out and got ready to fire but you swiftly stood up and pushed the cart away which made him lose balance and fall off. Seeing this you laughed and saluted to him as he began to quickly stand up.</p><p>"Maybe I can't hide, but I can think of something better than that!"</p><p>Hearing you say that he only growled in frustration and started running after you once again. All the while people were watching the whole exchange - some with shocked faces and some without a care in the world.</p><p>You looked around once more for something that could get the commander off your back and then as if your prayers were listened to, a wave of watchdogs appeared right in front of your smug features.</p><p>"Bingo."</p><p>While running up to them you gave them a big grin and opened your mouth to speak in a matter of seconds. Just from seeing you their eyes seemed to glint in surprise but also joy and you only got more confident seeing it.</p><p>"Hey guys!"</p><p>Every one of them turned to you in an instant.</p><p>"It's ___!"</p><p>A few called out and you only looked behind your shoulder with a bit of sweat running down your forehead. The commander was not giving up clearly and although you were determined you weren't good at running marathons.</p><p>Turning back to the watchdogs you suddenly got an idea and they watched you in wonder before their leader started screaming behind you.</p><p>"YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOTS-"</p><p>"Oh my grop! Is that a Ferris Wheel?!"</p><p>You gasped and pointed at the big attraction behind your shoulders and they turned their eyes soon enough in awe. The shine in their red hues was clear and seeing it you smirked and looked at the commander who got even more angry than before.</p><p>"The last one on it has to pay for the tickets!"</p><p>Hearing you say that Peepers froze as his pupil turned into a small dark dot.</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>Was what he managed to utter before a wave of watchdogs stomped him over and excitedly ran over to the attraction. You on the other hand followed soon behind them and with a smug look on your face you reached out for the weapon that laid next to the second-in-command.</p><p>"I'll take this, thank you."</p><p>As you took his blaster into your hands he growled in frustration.</p><p>But before he could stand up and grab you, your feet took you elsewhere. Seeing it the commander tried his best not to blow up in anger. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off and then released an annoyed sigh filled with hate for your whole being.</p><p>"This day can't get any worse.."</p><p>His eye became lidded as his hands fell to his sides in a tired manner. But just as he said so a familiar voice and the sound of fists being punched together glided through the air.</p><p>"But it suddenly got better."</p><p>As the commander turned around to see who the newcomer was, his eye only widened. It was Wander and Sylvia. Although the star nomad was smiling and waving at him the zbornack had a more smug look written on her features.</p><p>No words left the commander as he was harshly punched in the eye and flew into the air in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>While that whole thing was going on you were just enjoying your time on the Ferris Wheel.</p><p>You played around with the new blaster in your hands and laughed remembering the face of the commander as he was ran over by his soldiers. You arrived at the event to have fun on the attractions but it seemed like you took most of the joy out of annoying the small angered eyeball.</p><p>"That's another win for me."</p><p>As you let out a laugh a sudden thud could be heard and the worn-out commander fell right into the seat next to you. At first you were surprised but then a slight smirk appeared on your features and he only buried his face in his hands and screamed out of anger.</p><p>"Hello again, Commander. Are you enjoying the event so far?"</p><p>With a fancy tint to your voice you said while giving him a look that said 'I told you so'. He only looked at you once again and then crossed his arms over his chest and let out a small huff.</p><p>"From all of the places I could've ended up in, this one is probably the worst."</p><p>As he gritted the sentence through his teeth you gave him a big grin.</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that - we can have some fun!"</p><p>You brought your face closer to his but he only turned away which made you let out a small laugh. No words could describe the anger flowing through his veins in that exact moment.</p><p>"For your information, I don't have time for 'fun'!"</p><p>He spat back and you rested your face in your palms before sending him a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile that annoyed him more than anything else.</p><p>"Well you're here, aren't you?"</p><p>As you asked he started boiling in anger.</p><p>"YES! BY ACCIDENT!"</p><p>He threw his hands in the air and shot you a death glare, but it didn't make you flinch one bit. You were glad that you took the weapon from him before - if you hadn't this situation would've looked completely different. Not in a good way to be exact.</p><p>"And how did that accident happen?"</p><p>You fluttered your eyelashes innocently and he tightened his fists and growled out of annoyance and anger.</p><p>"I don't have to reply to you."</p><p>He looked away and you only rolled your eyes playfully before looking at the scenery in front of the two of you. The sight was breathtaking, but it wasn't exactly what's gotten you to smile so suddenly. You turned your gaze once more to his tired figure and then your lips opened in a flash.</p><p>"Suit yourself then. Though I must admit that having you here with me is an unforgettable moment! Let's make some memories!"</p><p>And with that you hugged him close and got out a camera out of your pocket. He on the other hand turned to you with his eye widened and tried covering himself.</p><p>"NO-"</p><p>But you paid no attention to his plead and only grinned happily and swiftly pressed the button on the device a few times.</p><p>"AHHH, MY EYE!"</p><p>The pictures appeared on the side of the camera and you took them into your hands with a big smile. Although the commander next to you was squirming in his seat and screaming you only watched the pictures in amusement.</p><p>Then suddenly the Ferris Wheel stopped and you stood up after giving the male a slight shove with your elbow.</p><p>"Well, it looks like it's time to get going."</p><p>You started walking away with a smile still gracing your lips and Peepers just started regaining his composure when you did. He watched through his blurry vision as you walked away and his fists shook in anger.</p><p>Out of nowhere though screams started echoing around and you squinted your eyes to see Wander and Sylvia running straight at you. They wore happy smiles but behind them flew a big skull-shaped ship that fired laser beams fiercely.</p><p>They dodged every bullet that was aimed at them and soon a familiar voice could be heard from the vessel which made both you and the commander look up in wonder. You were more surprised than anything but the eyeball was sweat-dropping.</p><p>"THIS IS YOUR END, WANDER!"</p><p>Even more beams started appearing but the smile from said Wander's face wasn't falling.</p><p>"Aw, come on buddy! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the time we spent together!"</p><p>The star nomad laughed and although you couldn't see Hater's face you knew fully well that he was most likely exploding right now.</p><p>"I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY!"</p><p>And with that he flew so fast at them that he didn't have time to pause and he crashed right into the Ferris Wheel. It shook lightly which made you think that it's fine but then it fell down with a big bang and the ship followed soon behind.</p><p>Peepers had managed to get out of the attraction soon enough and he just watched the whole situation unfold while laying on the ground in pure shock written in his red eye. After a while he growled and held his face in his hands and sobbed in anger and you just walked over to him with a big grin splattered across your face.</p><p>"Here, I'll give this back to you."</p><p>You placed his blaster next to him as the skull-ship and the ferris wheel lit up in flames.</p><p>He only shot you a quick glare but didn't reply at all. Seeing it your eyes started shining in realization and you quickly searched through your pocket. All the while the male was becoming more and more done as he watched you but soon you found what you were looking for.</p><p>"I also developed these - here you go. I thought they looked kind of nice."</p><p>You took out the pictures of you and the commander and placed them on his chest with a calm smile but he only watched you while giving up his will to fight back. Soon you turned your back to him and gave him a small wave.</p><p>"Let's have fun again sometime!"</p><p>You shot him a wink and slowly walked away in the direction where you last saw Westley. Peepers on the other hand looked at the sky that was covered in smoke right now and he only coughed slightly before a few words could be heard leaving his mouth.</p><p>"I hate you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Like It's Residents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>╭┈─────── ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-<br/>╰┈➤ ❝ Welcome, I hope you're having a great day! ❞<br/>. . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ Grab a cup of coffee and relax while reading my story ࿐ྂ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter Two: Just Like It's Residents</b>
</h3><p>"This is where you meet your doom, Wander!"</p><p>A loud voice bounced off the walls of the torture room as the skeleton moved his hands in the air. The color green enveloped his fingers and his crazed eyes pierced through the figure that was chained to a metalic structure.</p><p>Although his enemy was grinning widely he did not care - all he was focused on was the lighting coming from his fingers and he soon moved them to the star nomad's face in a flash with a smirk splattered across his entire features.</p><p>Swiftly he let out a loud laugh and threw his gloved hands in the air in triumph.</p><p>"As I destroy you, only then, I, LORD HATER will finally be able to become THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY!"</p><p>As the atmosphere was getting deeper with each minute, the villain yelled. The person who was chained to his new torturing equipment on the other hand, only turned his head to the side and smiled with a proud tint in his eyes. Although it may have been his end he was happy to know that his buddy was exploding with joy.</p><p>Or was it really the end?</p><p>Suddenly a tiny groan could be heard on Wander's left and he looked at it with his mouth opening in an 'o' shape. When he saw who the sound belonged to, his eyes welled up with stars and he forgot all about the villain that was about to destroy him.</p><p>"Oh, ___! You're finally awake!"</p><p>And just as he said it excitedly, Hater froze and his eyes widened in shock.</p><p>The skeleton turned to the two of you with anger rising inside of him. He watched as you slowly opened your eyes and his own started shining in annoyance. While releasing a small growl he tightened his fists and threw them to his sides and opened his mouth widely.</p><p>"You're supposed to focus on me! I'm your worst nightmare! NOT.. HER!"</p><p>He started whining like a child and bounced around while shaking his fists in anger and Wander gave him a compassionate look. Before he could say anything though you coughed slightly and both of them turned to you in an instant.</p><p>"This is just..great."</p><p>You exclaimed as your eyes wandered around the place you found yourself in.</p><p>There were all kinds of traps, weapons and even more weird stuff that you weren't exactly used to seeing on the daily. As strange as the situation was, you couldn't stop yourself from saying a witty remark with a smile on your lips though.</p><p>"What exactly are we doing in Hater's bathroom?"</p><p>As you asked the villains hands were enveloped by green energy once again and he got closer to your face without a second thought. His hues were gaping into your soul harshly for a moment and then you felt his pointy finger tap your chest with force.</p><p>"Bathroom?!"</p><p>He gritted his teeth and then began to continue.</p><p>"I have spears, axes, all kinds of weapons that could split your mindless body in half and you call my torture room.... A BATHROOM?!"</p><p>As each word escaped his mouth there was even more anger rising inside of him. He spent years perfecting this place and now some woman is telling him something like that? It was not acceptable in the least and his finger soon started burning the shirt you were wearing.</p><p>Your voice hitched slightly upon the sensation but you tried your best not to seem scared or wounded by any of his shenanigans. So without really thinking anything through you gave him your determined eyes once more.</p><p>Only a small smirk graced your lips as you motioned with your orbs to the left side of the room and the skeleton's gaze followed yours soon after.</p><p>"Well, am I wrong? Isn't that a toilet?"</p><p>He growled and his hands started shaking in annoyance.</p><p>"What?! That's my favorite electric chair, you...YOU!"</p><p>As electricity started igniting from his fingers, he only threw his hands in the air and prepared to use his powers on your figure. When Wander saw what he was about to do he shook his head in disapproval and quickly called out to stop the madness from going any further.</p><p>"Calm down, friends - there's no need to get angry. We can all sort this quarrel in peace!"</p><p>Hater immediately paused with his hands midair but then he turned to the star nomad in a flash as anger started to shine in his dark eyes once again.</p><p>"We're not fweeends!"</p><p>The villain made a stupid face while saying that and purposely mispronounced the word. Your orange buddy watched with a smile though and you only rolled your eyes seeing your enemy doing such dumb things.</p><p>"You're in my-"</p><p>"Bathroom."</p><p>You interjected and he growled.</p><p>"TORTURE ROOM! That's why you're supposed to be scared, not..stupid!"</p><p>The skeleton grabbed onto the lighting bolts that stuck out of his head and moved them up and down while grunting in annoyance. You were clearly getting to his head and it only made you smile more. Hater was a villain - a powerful one at that - but he was too clueless to realize it and used his powers for stupid things.</p><p>"If you want us to be scared you'll have to do better than that."</p><p>As you said that he started stomping his feet in anger like a child and Wander watched the whole thing in slight confusion, but he was happy either way - in his eyes you and Hater were getting along quite well.</p><p>"AHHH! IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou! I HATE YOU!"</p><p>He yelled out and soon released a heavy sigh, before turning to you once again with a death glare that told you more than any words ever could.</p><p>"No wonder Peepers doesn't like you!"</p><p>As he shoved his finger in your face while saying that you only snorted and puffed up your chest. His eyes suddenly turned into two confused hues and you only gave him a big smug smile before opening your lips to reply.</p><p>"Aw, don't be ridiculous! He loves me!"</p><p>Hearing you say that Hater tightened his fists so much that you could almost hear his fingers cracking.</p><p>"He does not!"</p><p>And as the skeleton angrily said that he shoved his face right into yours which made you a bit uncomfortable. Wander just watched the whole exchange and started squealing a bit - no matter how much you and Hater argued he still found your relationship amazing.</p><p>You could clearly see that this conversation was getting nowhere though. And so, as you realized that only a small sigh left your lips. Moving your orbs to the side you frowned when you saw shackles keeping your hands in place. You tried moving your wrists around but it only resulted in a painful feeling.</p><p>"Alright whatever.. why exactly am I here?"</p><p>As you asked Hater calmed down in an instant but he still narrowed his eyes in a tired manner.</p><p>"Well I didn't see that stupid horse anywhere so..."</p><p>He trailed off while waving his hand around in explanation and you rolled your eyes upon realizing that he was talking about Sylvia. It seemed like he took you in just for the sake of capturing someone and it kind of annoyed you.</p><p>"Or maybe you just wanted to invite more buddies over!"</p><p>Wander suddenly exclaimed with stars in his eyes but the skeleton only shot him a disgusted look and backed away from him.</p><p>"What?! NO! YOU'RE NOT MY BUDDIES!"</p><p>He yelled with a frustrated tint to his voice, but the star nomad didn't care. They were close and conversations like that happened often - almost everyone knew that Hater just didn't want to admit that he really thought of Wander as an actual friend.</p><p>You on the other hand yawned loudly and tried stretching your arms but to no avail since the shackles kept you in place. Your eyes were becoming lidded and soon your mind was filled with thoughts about going to sleep in a comfy bed.</p><p>"Yeah sure. Can we wrap this up though? I'm kind of sleepy."</p><p>But for an answer you got a sharp finger right in front of your eye.</p><p>"I don't care about!- ..wait a second."</p><p>Hater was about to blow up in a screaming fit once again but it seemed like something got his attention. He composed himself and scratched his chin in deep thought and you just shot a confused look to Wander who only shrugged in response.</p><p>Both of you watched as the man started thinking of words that could potentially form his desired sentence and to be honest he looked kind of anxious. Soon you even saw him looking away for a swift moment which caused you to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"I actually uh...wanted to ask you two something."</p><p>When saying that the skeleton looked kind of embarrassed and it only made Wander explode. He squealed and started shaking suddenly out of excitement and you watched him in shock. You even tried moving away a bit since his outburst weirded you out.</p><p>Your orange friend gasped and a big grin splattered across his face making Hater raise an eyebrow in his direction too.</p><p>"Could it be?! Have you finally realized that we only wanted to be your friends after all this time?"</p><p>The male sobbed as happy tears welled up in his eyes, but the villain only released a 'bleh' through his lips. He knitted his eyebrows in both anger and disgust and his fists trembled as he decided to raise his voice one more time, in hopes of Wander understanding.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>And as he yelled out the star nomad frowned slightly.</p><p>"What I want is for you to rate my pictures."</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Were your ears playing tricks on you or was he serious right now?</p><p>Both you and Wander looked at each other for a split second in confusion. Hater was weird sometimes - if not all the time - but he still managed to surprise you. You just wondered why the heck would he want you to rate his pictures after all that 'scary' display.</p><p>So with a quick raise of an eyebrow you opened your lips to speak.</p><p>"Your pictures?"</p><p>For an answer the skeleton only shoved dozens of selfies in your face with a smug smile. At first it surprised you but soon you squinted your eyes and looked through all of them in puzzlement. Your orange friend did so too, but he was much more happy than you to oblige to Hater's request.</p><p>The pictures varied from normal ones to weird ones.</p><p>In some of them he had a poker-face or a frown and in the others he showed off his 'muscles' with a smirk. He even held a weight of sorts but it was kind of small - probably even your buddy Westley could pick it up without a care in the world.</p><p>After checking out most of them you looked at the villain once again with a glint of uncertainty in your ___ orbs.</p><p>"Of course I look good in every one of them, but I'd like to have.. second opinions."</p><p>He placed one of his gloved hands on his chest and closed his eyes with a hint of smugness while saying that. It was no surprise that Hater was full of himself. As you looked at the pictures he showed you though, you couldn't help but frown slightly.</p><p>"Good? Well, that's debatable."</p><p>As you said it the villain for froze for a second, but then Wander's voice stopped him from another possible outburst.</p><p>"Aw, come on ___! Hatey looks great, especially in the last one!"</p><p>He motioned for you to look at the said picture and your eyes quickly landed on it. It stood out from the rest most certainly, mostly because the skeleton had a big grin on his face in that one. Honestly you were quite confused - Hater wasn't that happy most of the time, but either way you looked at Wander and opened your lips to ask a question.</p><p>"Why the last one?"</p><p>The star nomad got closer to your face as much as he could with his shiny orbs.</p><p>"Because he's smiling!"</p><p>As he replied the villain raised an eyebrow and turned the picture around to face it. For a second he seemed to think of something and then he opened his eyes more widely in realization.</p><p>"Oh, I'm laughing in the last one because Teddy fell down the stairs."</p><p>That actually made you snort quietly.</p><p>Soon you saw the man searching all of the selfies - it looked like he was looking for something. Even one minute hasn't passed and he already showed you another picture in which, in fact, a watchdog was falling down the stairs with a distressed look in his eye.</p><p>Although you laughed a tiny bit you squinted your eyes and realized that what the skeleton said was partially wrong. So giving him a tiny smile you moved forward and opened your mouth.</p><p>"Isn't that Pete?"</p><p>Upon hearing you he checked the photo one more time and then released a tired sigh as his eyes narrowed in annoyance.</p><p>"Sure, whatever."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and you laughed.</p><p>Wander on the other hand was looking at them without a word. He seemed to be lost in thought and then it looked like a 'ding' in his mind appeared. Soon he grinned widely at his 'buddy' and moved his numb feet around to regain the blood flow.</p><p>"Why do you need them in the first place?"</p><p>He asked with innocent eyes and the skeleton flushed.</p><p>"N-no reason!"</p><p>As you heard that you got suspicious and there was only one explanation that crossed your mind. Hater always wanted to find himself a nice girlfriend, maybe he wanted to use the photos for some kind of dating app? You sure as heck were going to ask.</p><p>"Are you going to use them on GalacticDate?"</p><p>When you asked smugly his eyes widened and for a second he froze, but then he regained his composure and looked away for a split second before turning back to you with a fussy expression.</p><p>"Pffft! No, of course not! That site is for losers, not an amazing dictator such as myself!"</p><p>At that you and Wander blinked at each other without a word and the skeleton seemed to boil in both embarrassment and anger.</p><p>"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"</p><p>He yelled at the both of you with crazed eyes and you only smiled seeing him like that.</p><p>Oh, he's definitely using that app alright.</p><p>"It's okay Hatey, everything is for everyone."</p><p>Wander called out with a compassionate look written on his features and the skeleton gave him a death glare that could potentially kill him. He shot his finger at his face accusingly and growled in anger soon enough and you just watched the whole thing with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I SAID-"</p><p>But before he could say the whole sentence the sound of the door opening stopped him and he froze in place.</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>Hater gasped and jumped as all of the pictures fell out out of his hands and flew into the air in a flash. The three of you quickly turned your gazes to the newcomer and it was only a matter of time before the skeleton decided to speak up once again.</p><p>"PEEPERS?!"</p><p>As the small watchdog entered the room, the skeleton tried desperately to seem calm and collected, but all he did was catch the flying photos in a hurry which only angered the commander more.</p><p>You and Wander waved at the small male as best as you were able and upon seeing your happy expressions he seemed even more annoyed than he already was. But even if so, he decided to ignore you and focus on the problem at hand.</p><p>"We were supposed to conquer another planet today, Sir! What are you doing in here?!"</p><p>At first he started calmly but when he saw the frustrated expression of his leader something inside of him broke and he raised his voice. Hearing the words of his commander Hater cleared his throat and looked around anxiously before answering.</p><p>"Oh, you know.. just checking if everything's working fine.."</p><p>He trailed off and tried leaning on the control panel of a laser beam, but since he was panicking he only slipped and almost fell to the ground. Peepers on the other hand crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his foot impatiently.</p><p>"Of course, also Wander and ___ are NOT in those shackles, I presume."</p><p>The watchdog eyed you and your friend with a hint of annoyance shinning in his red orb, but you only gave him a sweet smile. As Hater realized what he said, he only moved his gaze from you to his commander and then leaned in and decided to whisper.</p><p>"That's good. He hasn't seen you yet."</p><p>As Peepers heard his words his eye was beginning to get redder from rage with each second.</p><p>"I HAVE."</p><p>He raised his voice making the skeleton jump and widen his eyes in surprise. When the commander noticed that he had his leader's attention he decided to continue after a quiet, annoyed sigh left him.</p><p>"What did I tell you about bringing these two idiots here while we have planets to conquer?!"</p><p>Soon Hater looked down in shame as a small frown graced his features. He almost looked like a child who's toy was taken away and it kind of made you ponder about something.</p><p>"That I shouldn't do it..."</p><p>As the broken voice of the villain echoed around the room you felt Wander tapping your shoulder. When you looked at him you realized that he had gotten out of the shackles. You were confused and didn't know how he did that, but when he pushed a button that let you out, you decided to ask him later.</p><p>You could've sneaked out already because Peepers was too focused on lecturing his leader to see you two broken free. Of course, you wouldn't be yourself if you left it like that though. So as a coy smirk appeared on your face you quickly walked over to Hater.</p><p>As you reached him one of your hands rested itself on his cheek and the other on his chest. He turned to you in a flash - not really caring how you managed to get out of the trap either. As he looked into your eyes you got the most convincing and soft expression you could muster and he froze upon seeing it.</p><p>"Since when do you let others boss you around, Hater? I thought you were more cooler and stronger than that."</p><p>You made sure to brush your fingers against his cheek in a flirtatious manner and for a second his eyes were sparkling with something that you have not yet seen before. The commander on the other hand realized what you were doing and growled in anger.</p><p>"Oh, don't even try this again you-"</p><p>He pointed an accusing finger in your direction, but before he could finish his leader already interjected.</p><p>"Wait a minute... she's right!"</p><p>And as he said that you backed away. The skeleton man tightened his fists as a crazed look appeared in his eyes. He turned to his commander in a flash and soon green energy started enveloping his fingers.</p><p>"I AM cooler and stronger than that!"</p><p>He shot his gloved hands in the direction of the watchdog in an instant.</p><p>"Besides, I'm the leader here and you will listen to my orders!"</p><p>As the man raised his voice, the commander's eye widened in shock and he put his hands in front of himself defensively as if to stop his leader's incoming outburst.</p><p>"But Sir, we-"</p><p>"ENOUGH!"</p><p>Green lighting was shot from his fingers and it fell right next to Peepers who now covered his eye with his palms and shivered. As brave as he was, angered Hater was a force to be reckoned with so he just decided to obey and dodge the electricity that was being shot at him.</p><p>"Alright, alright!"</p><p>He yelled out as his voice cracked.</p><p>You on the other hand looked at Wander who extended his palm out to you. With a quick, warm smile you took it and soon he moved his hand in a circular motion as a bubble appeared around the both of you.</p><p>Without second thoughts you and your orange friend made it for the exit - with an intention to find Sylvia of course. She must've been fighting waves of watchdogs by now.</p><p>Before you left though you turned back and sent a smooch to the commander who now stared at you with anger flashing in his red eye. As much as he wanted to run after you and give you a piece of his mind - he was unable to.</p><p>Seeing him so helpless you laughed a tiny bit.</p><p>'How adorable.'</p><p>And that was the last thing that crossed your mind before you and Wander left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yet Sometimes Surprising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>╭┈─────── ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-<br/>╰┈➤ ❝ Welcome, I hope you're having a great day! ❞<br/>. . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ Grab a cup of coffee and relax while reading my story ࿐ྂ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter Three: Yet Sometimes Surprising</b>
</h3><p>As the nighttime breeze hugged his shoulders, the commander took a sip of his coffee in peace. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slowly becoming sleepy. After all the work he has done during the day he was completely tired and so many plans on his desk didn't help it either.</p><p>Soon he twirled his pen around in his fingers and scratched his 'chin' in thought. Then he started writing a few calculations on the paper with a determined tint in his red orb. After a while though, he gave up and released a heavy sigh.</p><p>"No, this is all wrong.."</p><p>He proceed to erase everything that he wrote and his pen almost broke because of his hand tightening around it from stress.</p><p>"I'm missing something certainly, but what could-"</p><p>His eye turned to the right side of his desk as he caught a glimpse of a tiny piece of paper. Without much thinking he took it into his gloved hands and read over it quickly in slight confusion.</p><p>'You forgot to carry a 4, commander :)'</p><p>Commander?</p><p>Could it be one of the watchdogs?</p><p>Peepers shook his head in disapproval and crushed the paper before throwing it aside. The situation was weird - he didn't know how it got there and why someone wanted to help him, but either way he was a little bit annoyed.</p><p>"Stupid watchdogs. They have time to throw notes into my room, but not to do their job like they're supposed to."</p><p>He grumbled before turning back to his disastrous calculation. For a second he looked it over and searched for his mistake and then he thought everything through. As much as he didn't want to, there wouldn't be much harm in trying the idea from the note.</p><p>And so, he gulped down his pride and used the suggestion. He was sceptical of course, but when he added the number to the problem his eye was slowly becoming less gloomy. He calculated everything in order and tried his best not to miss anything this time.</p><p>When he finished he looked over the whole thing once again and was soon taken aback by it all.</p><p>"It actually worked?"</p><p>As surprised as he was, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He was even thankful for the person that gave him the said note. All of the annoyance from earlier drained off and he sighed happily as his eye narrowed tiredly.</p><p>"Maybe the watchdogs aren't as stupid as I thought."</p><p>The words he never thought would leave his mouth actually found their way out and he only wondered which one of his soldiers had such a big brain - though he was also mad at them for waltzing into his quarters unannounced and that was a fact. He also pondered about how they managed to sneak that note in. It was almost midnight and all of them should've been sleeping by now.</p><p>He shook his head slightly and went back to his work after a moment of silence.</p><p>"I shouldn't think of such nonsense."</p><p>Minutes went by and then hours, but to the commander it seemed like only a few seconds. He was tired, his eyelid was slowly closing, but he kept himself steady because he needed to. No matter what though, when his gaze turned to his bed he couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to just go and give up.</p><p>Peepers tried his best to finish everything quickly, but as time went by it was even more difficult for him. It was normal for him to stay up late, but today he had much more work than usual.</p><p>Why exactly?</p><p>Since Lord Hater wasn't particularly interested in conquering planets because of one wandering weirdo, everything was hanging on his tiny shoulders. The watchdog commander was quite angered by his leader's doings, but it's not like he could stand up to him.</p><p>Either way he didn't do all this work for himself.</p><p>No matter how clueless or problematic the skeleton was, Peepers wanted him to succeed. He did everything for him, didn't take any credit too, but he took joy from his lord winning and that was what made him the happiest.</p><p>Each day he worked on blueprints of new weapons, armor and even battle strategies that could help his leader and army. Even if so though, his efforts were mostly unnoticed most of the time. He always tried his best and thought of every plan a long time before presenting it to everyone, but it seemed like it wasn't enough.</p><p>Sometimes he felt..</p><p>..unappreciated.</p><p>Was it wrong to feel that way?</p><p>Before he didn't care that much about himself. It was all about Lord Hater and him alone. Now he felt empty just thinking about how worthless he actually is. He tried looking on the bright side, thinking that maybe his leader will conquer the galaxy and finally become the greatest. It never really worked though and he was only left with wishful thoughts.</p><p>As the commander released a sigh filled with sorrow, his eye slowly closed. For a moment he drifted off into the dreamland, but then one of his hands slid across his desk and knocked over his cold coffee.</p><p>Feeling the liquid starting to spread onto his fingers, his orb widened in shock.</p><p>He quickly looked at what was happening and his pupil minimized when he saw the drink falling onto his blueprints. With a swift motion he put the cup aside and grabbed a towel to somehow dry everything but no matter how much he wanted to, it didn't seem to work.</p><p>"My grop, I'm..."</p><p>He groaned and massaged his temples in annoyance and frustration after seeing that there's no way for him to save his work.</p><p>"I'm so hopeless.."</p><p>His voice became quieter than before as he looked down.</p><p>As he watched the liquid slowly dripping from the desk onto his red boots his eye became gloomy once again. A stain formed soon enough and he only released a sigh filled with displeasure seeing it. After that his gaze turned to his work once again and he felt a slight feeling of anger rising inside of him.</p><p>When he looked at the cold coffee he felt his fists shaking and his eye was becoming red from annoyance and irritation.</p><p>"This is pointless! I'm better off just forgetting about this whole thing!"</p><p>He grabbed the cup that said ''the greatest commander in the whole universe'' and threw it against the wall which resulted in it crashing to pieces. As he took a big breath in, he closed his eye once more and thought everything through while his chest was swarming with bad emotions.</p><p>For a few minutes he just sat there not knowing what to do and for a second the option to give up and go to sleep started appearing in his head. He tried his best to shake off the feeling, but it didn't exactly work.</p><p>But as he sat there with his eye closed shut, out of nowhere a shuffle was heard and the male quickly opened his orb to see...</p><p>..a letter?</p><p>He blinked a few times and then looked around to see if he could find the person behind it all, but there was no one else. For a second he pondered why someone would suddenly start throwing him notes, but then his eye opened more widely to inspect the new object.</p><p>Slowly he took it into his tiny, gloved hands and searched around to see if someone signed it. When he found none of the sort he released a tired huff and narrowed his eyelid. What caught his attention the most was a little heart in the middle of the envelope though.</p><p>He started thinking who could've used such a symbol and the only person on his mind was the wandering weirdo that his leader was obsessed with. Of course, after a while he shook off the thought - it's not like the star nomad was determined enough to sneak into his quarters after midnight.</p><p>Or was he?</p><p>The commander squinted his eye and opened the envelope with caution. No matter what, this whole thing seemed fishy - he needed to be careful.</p><p>Soon he was presented with neat handwriting on a small piece of paper. It was pretty plain to be quite honest. There were no doodles or weird symbols and the whole message seemed to be written very thoughtfully.</p><p>"There's no way that's Wander then."</p><p>He said to himself, knowing that if it was in fact the orange male he would probably draw millions of hearts on the page and probably happy smiley faces. Just the thought of it made him feel slight disgust.</p><p>"Now, what could be so important to actually write me a letter at this hour?"</p><p>Just as he said that he took a glance at the clock and sighed noticing that it was not long before daytime. He ran a hand across his 'face' and read through the first part of the message in complete confusion, but also interest.</p><p>And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he's never seen anyone write so..beautifully. There was no way that this was just some watchdog, a handwriting such as this one was unique and too neat. But he may also just have misjudged his soldiers, who knows.</p><p>He quickly read over the first sentence on the piece of paper and it not only made him freeze in place but also widen his eye in surprise.</p><p>"You have great potential. Never give up, there's always a solution!"</p><p>Potential?</p><p>Just what was this person getting at?</p><p>Without even a slight pause he started reading more and more, thinking who this might be and why are they suddenly writing such things to him. At first he was suspicious of the whole thing, but now seeing everything he's more interested than anything.</p><p>"You're a great commander. I admire your work and you as a person. It's a shame that Hater doesn't see what an amazing strategist you actually are!"</p><p>At that the sides of his eye flushed red.</p><p>He had no idea who the person might be, but knowing that someone admired his work made him feel...weird. Each day he passed without even a slight compliment and now he gets a letter such as this one - it was really touching for him.</p><p>Normally the commander didn't care about his feelings - he thought that they aren't needed. Everything that mattered was work, but now that someone is actually giving him credit it's making him both surprised and..</p><p>..happy.</p><p>He never thought that he would describe himself as someone who's actually joyful. Of course, he wouldn't admit to it, but deep down he was actually smiling and hoping for more. He read the message over and over again, each time the glint in his eye showing more. Soon he was lost in his own thoughts, but then he saw another sentence right near the end of the piece of paper.</p><p>''It's okay to be insecure.''</p><p>At that his eye widened and he reddened even more.</p><p>"I-Insecure?! Me?! Whoever you are, you must be joking!"</p><p>He replied to the message in embarrassment and then mentally facepalmed himself for actually saying something like that. There was no way to tell who this person might be - for all he knew it could even be one of the watchdogs that wanted to make fun of him.</p><p>He sighed and composed himself in the chair before clearing his throat. Before he could do anything else though, another sound was heard behind him and he quickly turned around with a fierce tint in his eye.</p><p>To his surprise nothing seemed to be there and he groaned slightly before looking around with his eyelid narrowed. To be honest all this was beginning to annoy him once again.</p><p>"Look, I'm not going to play hide-and-seek if that's what you want. I have a lot of work to do, if you want to talk it'd be best to just show yourself."</p><p>As he said it soon a tap on his shoulder could be felt and he jumped lightly at the new sensation. Turning around he was met with another scrap of paper neatly placed on his desk and it made him roll his eye.</p><p>"I swear, if it's one of you idiots I'm definitely going to find out which one of you is doing this."</p><p>He grumbled quietly to himself while thinking about all of the potential soldiers that could be making fun of him - he was their commander, not a laughing matter. Even so, he decided to read the new note - there really wasn't much harm in that, was there?</p><p>Though when he saw what was actually written he froze once more.</p><p>''Aw, you're adorable!"</p><p>He chocked on his own spit.</p><p>"What-- I'M NOT!"</p><p>As he flushed again he shook his fists slightly in frustration. Then, as if realization hit him he growled lightly and narrowed his eye in an annoyed manner.</p><p>"Good job Peepers, you're literally talking to a piece of paper.."</p><p>He massaged his temples to calm his aching nerves. When his gaze turned back to the message he shook his head and crushed the paper before throwing it aside. He certainly hoped that it was not one of the watchdogs - showing himself in such an embarrassed state would probably ruin his entire reputation as a commander.</p><p>He crossed his arms and stomped his foot slightly with his eye closed. After a while though he felt someone tugging on the lighting bolt on his helmet. He almost fell over but regained his balance in time and only shot a death glare to whoever did that. Of course, there was no one there, but this whole thing reminded him of someone.</p><p>'___?'</p><p>He thought to himself as he turned around to find another note. Though he quickly shook his head - there was no way you would be the one to write such good things to him. You were annoying, mean and just plainly aggravating to talk to.</p><p>As he took the new piece of paper a sigh escaped him. Your name swam through his mind for quite some time and he found himself pondering for a little bit why you're such a menace in the first place.</p><p>'Why am I thinking of that idiot? Grop, there's really something wrong with me.'</p><p>He scoffed and turned his gaze to the note that appeared a little while ago. When he read the first sentence on it though, he rolled his eye once again and felt his 'cheeks' reddening slightly.</p><p>''You are adorable.''</p><p>Deciding not to question it anymore, his orb wandered around the rest of the message.</p><p>''Unfortunately I must be going, but before I do I'll leave this for you. Maybe it'll sweeten your life a bit more? I hope it keeps you awake! You have to finish your work!''</p><p>At first he was quite confused about what the person wrote, but when he looked back to his desk he found some sweets laying on it. As weird as it was, he had to admit that he's never seen that kind of candy in his life.</p><p>He took one into his hands and inspected it - it looked..weird. It had a normal wrapper and everything, but also appeared to have a strange code written on it. It was safe to say that Peepers was suspicious.</p><p>When he looked back to the message though, he blushed once more.</p><p>''I'll be rooting for you! &lt;3''</p><p>He rolled his eye and just imagined who this person might be once again. The heart reminded him of Wander, but the male never seemed to be that amazed by his work. And to the commander it looked like it was written by a woman.</p><p>The zbornack?</p><p>As the thought crossed his mind he had to place a hand over his 'mouth' or else he'd throw up. He certainly hoped that it was not Sylvia.</p><p>He decided not to question it after a while though. All he did was look at the candies left by the mysterious person. For all he knew they could be poisoned, but it wasn't like he wasn't interested.</p><p>And so, with a bit of hesitation he took one. To him it tasted like a normal strawberry-flavored candy and he only raised an eyebrow in confusion as to why someone would leave this to him out of the blue.</p><p>"What is this stupid thing supposed to-"</p><p>He froze as he felt a sudden wave of energy flowing through his veins. His eye opened wide and he didn't feel tired at all. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised by all of this, but either way he looked at his hands with interest shining in his red orb.</p><p>"What are these made of? I feel so..energized."</p><p>After a moment of confusion he turned his gaze to the blueprints that were stained by his coffee. Feeling the wave of confidence flowing through him, he went over to his table in a rush. On his mind were both the mysterious sweets and the nice letters thrown at him.</p><p>As much as he was surprised to admit it...</p><p>..this time he knew he could do it.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, you stood behind the door to his room with a smile gracing your features. You gripped the pen in one of your hands more tightly and leaned against the metalic structure, wondering if you helped the commander.</p><p>"That's the least I could do for you.."</p><p>There was a painful feeling inside of your chest and you only placed a strand of your hair behind your ear before releasing a small sigh. As you looked at your feet you couldn't help, but imagine how all of this would've went like if you showed yourself instead of writing some stupid notes.</p><p>"I'm such a coward."</p><p>You laughed quietly, but your voice was filled with sorrow.</p><p>Soon you tightened one of your fists and bit your lip in deep thought. For a few minutes lots of thoughts were swarming through your mind, but then you shook your head with a small smile.</p><p>"But after all.."</p><p>You paused for a second and looked at a small piece of paper that was still in your hands. As you read over the text quickly you couldn't help but scoff lightly. Soon you also closed your eyes and hummed before composing yourself and walking in the direction of the exit.</p><p>"..it would be stupid to tell you now."</p><p>Just as the words left your mouth, you crushed the note in your hands and hid it in your pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And Questionable As Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>╭┈─────── ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-<br/>╰┈➤ ❝ Welcome, I hope you're having a great day! ❞<br/>. . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ Grab a cup of coffee and relax while reading my story ࿐ྂ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter Four: And Questionable As Well</b>
</h3><p>Peepers walked through the alleys while also having a tight grip on his shopping cart. He was very thoughtfully looking at a piece of paper that had everything he had to buy written on it neatly.</p><p>It wasn't usual for him to go shopping - he was the commander of The Hater Empire after all. Things like that weren't his priority, but today was different. The fridge was missing a lot of ingredients after a tantrum of a certain skeleton. Not only that, but Peepers was also looking for something himself.</p><p>Candies to be exact.</p><p>He didn't really eat sweets on the daily, they weren't his favorite, but ever since a mysterious person left him some he started thinking. The candies he got weren't entirely normal to begin with. The commander noticed that somehow they managed to make him more productive and confident than usual.</p><p>They also tasted like..</p><p>..ice?</p><p>He couldn't find the right words to describe the taste of them. Some were like sweet strawberries and others like blueberries, each of them had a special tint to them though. No matter how many times he tried them they always left a freezing feeling on his 'tongue'.</p><p>The whole thing made him ponder deeply, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy them. Not because of the flavor, but because of their effects. He was certainly willing to buy more of them if it meant focusing on his work more than usual without problems.</p><p>There was one issue - he had no idea where to find them. These weren't just some normal sweets that he saw many times before. The night where he got the letters from the mysterious person was the first time he has seen them in his life.</p><p>Besides, it wasn't easy to find candies with a code rather than an actual name on the shelves.</p><p>As the commander didn't manage to find anything yet he released a tired sigh. His one eye narrowed as he searched through the alleys to find the most suitable one for the sweets. Soon enough he hid the shopping list in his pocket and walked ahead once more.</p><p>Though before he even managed to make three steps a familiar voice made him pause.</p><p>"PEEPERS!"</p><p>The short male rolled his eye upon hearing his leader. It was not the first time that he called his name that day and honestly it was starting to get on his nerves.</p><p>"Yes, Sir?"</p><p>He asked with the most monotone voice he could muster, but soon decided that it will be best to just face the other male. As he turned around to the skeleton he wasn't met with his features though, but rather a figurine of sorts that made him take a step back in confusion.</p><p>"Look!"</p><p>Hater waved around the doll in his hands with a grin, but his commander's eye only twitched in annoyance. He shoved the figure out of his view and shot his leader a disapproving look that could potentially break ice if it wanted.</p><p>"Sir, we came here to get the things we need, not..this!"</p><p>He pointed accusingly at the toy, but the taller male only released a groan before letting a few words leave his mouth once more.</p><p>"Buuut Peepeeeers! This is a figurine of the battle maniac, I need to have it!"</p><p>As he whined, the commander only tightened his fists while feeling his anger beginning to boil deep within his tiny body.</p><p>"But you already have a figurine of the battle maniac, Sir! You don't need a new one!"</p><p>He tried reasoning with his leader, but he only gave him a sad look that made him roll his eye once more. Soon the taller villain moved around the figure in his hands in front of Peeper's orb which only made him more annoyed than he already was.</p><p>"Aw, come on..I know I do, but this one has this cool shooting thing!"</p><p>And just as he said it, the figurine shot out a beam that landed right in the watchdog's eye. He groaned in displeasure at the new sensation and held a hand to his - now - closed eyelid. All the while the skeleton watched and fluttered his eyelashes innocently.</p><p>"Can we get it then?"</p><p>Hater didn't seem even a tiny bit sorry and his second-in-command noticed which made him groan in annoyance. Soon he regained his eyesight and sighed before replying with his eye slowly narrowing. He didn't want to get things they didn't need, but perhaps it was better to just give in for once.</p><p>"Throw it into the cart."</p><p>Just as he said it, he didn't even have time to blink and the toy already landed in the trolley. Seeing it he could feel himself getting irritated, but at least he got peace. The skeleton on the other hand squealed in happiness and ran ahead to the other alleys - he must've been already looking for new figurines it seemed.</p><p>When the commander saw his leader running around the shop he couldn't help but roll his eye. As powerful as Hater was he still acted like a child. Sometimes Peepers joined him in his strange games, but even if so he still remained calm and collected. There were times where he let out his goofy side, but that didn't happen often.</p><p>Well maybe when they planned battle strategies.</p><p>And that was..quite a lot actually.</p><p>But even if so, he wouldn't let anyone know that side of him was present. He was the commander of the greatest villain in the entire universe after all, so it would be pretty weird for him to act all friendly in front of others. The only person who knew all about him was most likely Hater and he had to admit that he thought of him as a best friend.</p><p>Of course, like any friendship it had it's ups and downs, but they managed to live with each other and it was all that mattered. Though there was a side to Peepers that still longed for appreciation. Ever since Dominator was defeated it started fading, but it was still there sometimes.</p><p>From time to time he also felt...</p><p>..angry.</p><p>As proud as he was of Hater's accomplishments, he found himself mad at him because of the fact that he chased Wander around instead of doing what's important. The commander always believed that conquering the Galaxy is their ultimate goal and seeing his leader wasting time with an orange weirdo made him ponder.</p><p>Would he manage to do all that by himself?</p><p>Without Hater? Without anyone telling him what to do?</p><p>He shook his head quickly to make the thoughts disappear after awhile. No matter what he couldn't just let his mind ruin his opinion about his leader - he was the one who deserved power and appreciation.</p><p>All Peepers had to do was help him achieve it.</p><p>With that in mind he walked ahead and searched through the shelves for the thing he was looking for all along. For sometime he couldn't really see much, but then he could a glimpse of the candy alley. His eye lit up and he quickly ran over to it without a second thought.</p><p>Just as he reached it his gaze went over to all kinds of sweets. Even though he tried his best to find the ones he had on his mind, he couldn't see them anywhere and it made him kind of annoyed. He rubbed his chin and squinted his eye in deep thought soon enough too.</p><p>It was silent for a while, but then Peepers heard the sound of soft steps moving towards him. At first he paid them no mind, but when the person stopped right next to him, he wondered who it might be. Of course, it wasn't anything important though so he decided to just focus on his own priorities.</p><p>It seemed like the individual had something different in mind on the other hand.</p><p>"And here I thought villains don't do shopping."</p><p>A familiar voice caught him off-guard and he quickly turned to it with his orb opening wide in surprise.</p><p>There you were, with your own little shopping cart standing right in front of him. You placed your elbow on the plastic handle, rested your face in your hands and watched him with a soft glint in your ___ eyes. Although there was a sweet smile gracing your lips, to him it looked devious and irritating.</p><p>"And I thought you had better things to worry about."</p><p>He spat back with a bit of sass in his voice and you fake gasped before letting our a laugh. When he heard you, he rolled his eye and then turned to the shelves again. You watched his tiny figure with curiosity shining in your orbs though and you didn't mind his remark at all.</p><p>'Just ignore her, Peepers. She's not worth your attention.'</p><p>The commander repeated in his mind and tried his best to not look at you. From the corner of his eye however, he could see you starting to look through the things yourself which made him surprised. Normally you would say something back and he wasn't exactly used to change.</p><p>Especially from you.</p><p>But then - as if on cue - you gave him a look that told him more than a thousand words could and he knew that he spoke too soon.</p><p>You eyed him swiftly and then your gaze turned to the little packets of sweets in his tiny hands. It seemed that he was looking through all kinds of them and seeing it you raised an eyebrow. Not only a small smile graced your lips, but also a curious thought appeared in your head.</p><p>"Honestly I didn't take you for someone who has a sweet tooth."</p><p>As your voice glided through the air he quickly returned his gaze to the candies in his hands and placed them on the shelf quite harshly. Just seeing it you let out a laugh and when he heard it, he shot you a dirty look.</p><p>"And I didn't take you for someone so annoying."</p><p>At first you were surprised, but when he narrowed his eye and crossed his arms you knew it wasn't the end of his speech.</p><p>"Actually no, I did."</p><p>When he finished you frowned slightly and leaned on your shopping cart as your hair flew onto your face in a matter of seconds. You tried your best to get it out of your view before replying to the shorter male.</p><p>"Mean."</p><p>Just as you said it he rolled his eye in annoyance.</p><p>"Do you have any hobbies or do you just go around and irritate others?"</p><p>It was quite frequent for you to annoy Peepers on the daily. To be honest he didn't enjoy it in the least, but no matter what you kept on appearing wherever he went. Although he despised you a lot, there was a certain side to him that got used to your presence. However, no matter what he wouldn't want to get friendly with you.</p><p>You were an enemy and it was all that there was to it after all.</p><p>"Honestly you're the only one worth annoying."</p><p>As the sentence left you his eye opened a tiny bit wider. He shot you a confused, yet curious look and you only turned your gaze to the side. One of your hands was placed on the handle of your cart and the other one rested on your hip. For a second you thought of the right words, but then you returned your ___ orbs to the male with a sweet smile beginning to form on your lips.</p><p>"Your reactions are cute and amusing, there's no one else I'd rather irritate, commander."</p><p>You winked and he suddenly flushed before turning his gaze away from your figure. There were lots of thoughts swarming through his mind right then and he just hoped that you wouldn't notice his behavior. Seeing that you let out a quiet laugh and turned back to the shelves once again.</p><p>You loved annoying Peepers and that was a fact, but sometimes you thought that it may be too much. In reality you knew that he disliked you, but it didn't mean that you didn't want to get on his good side. It was a bit hard for you to not irritate him though - calling him adorable was even better, because seeing him flustered was very entertaining.</p><p>Soon enough the watchdog commander tightened his fists slightly and battled himself in his mind if he should reply to you or not. Quickly he decided that it was better to just ignore you and so he proceed with that plan.</p><p>His gaze returned to the shelves filled with all kinds of sweets and you only watched him with interest shining in your eyes. For some time he was looking through them and you raised an eyebrow in wonder. It wasn't usual for him to be that fascinated with candies - the whole situation made you a tiny bit surprised.</p><p>The commander on the other hand started focusing on his goal. He wanted to grab the thing he was looking for all along and just leave before you could stop him with any of your witty remarks.</p><p>When he moved his eye upwards it almost felt like an actual blessing.</p><p>On the highest shelf were placed a few bags of candies similar to the ones he got before.</p><p>Just the sight made him sigh internally from relief, but whenever he looked up his vision started to sharpen. After a while he started sweat-dropping, because he knew that he couldn't exactly reach that far up.</p><p>He shot you a suspicious look swiftly to see if you weren't watching and then searched around to see if he could use something that could potentially help him. Soon enough he realized that there's no such thing and he groaned lightly before turning to the last possible option.</p><p>Furious jumping.</p><p>It was only a matter of seconds before he started jumping as high as he could. He desperately tried to grab a hold of the sweets, but he wasn't even close. You of course noticed his attempts and it only made you snicker lightly.</p><p>"It's so cute when you try so hard."</p><p>At that he stopped midair with his hand stretched out and widened his eye as his gaze returned to your smiling figure. He turned red and quickly closed his eyelid in a flustered motion that only made you cover your mouth and let out a giggle.</p><p>"WHAT--"</p><p>Before he could even finish he fell to the ground and put his finger upwards in an informative way of sorts after a few irritated grunts left him.</p><p>"It's not!"</p><p>Just as he replied, he quickly stood up and fixed his helmet that was hanging on the wrong side of his eye. When he finally regained his composure, what surprised him was not only your hand with the bag of candies in his view, but also the genuine smile that followed soon after it.</p><p>"Here you go."</p><p>You moved the sweets even closer to him and he eyed you suspiciously before taking the bag harshly out of your hands. He scoffed and turned away from your curious gaze, but when he realized that you were still watching him he growled slightly. His grip on the packet of candies tightened as he puffed up his chest and looked at you proudly.</p><p>"I don't need your help. I was more than capable of doing that myself."</p><p>He explained and you moved your orbs to the high shelf once again and then to him which made you let out a quick laugh. Seeing your reaction he rolled his eye in annoyance, but you only leaned on your shopping cart once again before speaking.</p><p>"Perhaps you were."</p><p>You said it a bit sarcastically and the kind smile on your lips turned into a smug one for a second. However annoying him wasn't your intention this time so you let out a breath through your nose and cleared your throat before speaking.</p><p>"Still, I wanted to help you."</p><p>He froze.</p><p>You? Help him? Have you lost your mind?</p><p>These thoughts started appearing in his head instantly and you noticed which made you grin even more than before. The commander wasn't used to being helped and especially from you - it was safe to say that he was surprised. And so, for a while he watched you with curiosity appearing in his red orb and you leaned closer to him before opening your lips once more.</p><p>"Surprising right? Don't mention it."</p><p>You laughed lightly and it was then that he blinked to see if what he was seeing was right. As much as he didn't want to admit it, somehow he found your smile..</p><p>..attractive?</p><p>'Peepers, get a hold of yourself! She's your enemy for grop's sake!'</p><p>He facepalmed himself and shook his head in disapproval. You on the other hand raised an eyebrow at his sudden action, but then a loud thud was heard and both of you turned to it without a second thought.</p><p>"STUPID! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"</p><p>It looked like Hater ran into a massive wave of toilet paper and he was just laying in it while grumbling in anger. As soon as Peepers noticed him he let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eye once more to calm his aching nerves.</p><p>Suddenly though he felt a sensation on his shoulder and he looked up to see you patting him softly with an amused look.</p><p>"Looks like your friend needs a hand."</p><p>You winked and before the commander could even reply you walked off. He shook his head however and decided to go to his leader after he made sure about something. He looked at the bag of candies in his hands in wonder. For a minute he pondered, but then he realized that....they're not the ones he has been looking for.</p><p>He growled and threw them harshly at the shelves which resulted in some of the sweets falling down. Soon enough he grumbled and started walking over to Hater who started another tantrum with his eye slowly becoming red from anger.</p><p>This day was definitely not a bright one for the commander.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Accidents Can Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>╭┈─────── ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-<br/>╰┈➤ ❝ Welcome, I hope you're having a great day! ❞<br/>. . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ Grab a cup of coffee and relax while reading my story ࿐ྂ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter Five: Accidents Can Happen</b>
</h3><p>For one of the most peaceful planets in the Galaxy this day wasn't exactly the brightest.</p><p>Sure, it may have been dark out and actually a bit quiet, but it didn't change the fact that some kind of maniac was driving around on a motorbike and making others crash. The planet was enraged, so were it's residents but what could they do?</p><p>The only option was to sit back and watch everything unfold it seemed.</p><p>"Hey! Watch where you're going!"</p><p>Someone yelled out as a loud crash could be heard. Cars were stopping, some were already wrecked, but it didn't stop everyone from getting angry. Even though no one got hurt - besides the vehicles of course - there was no way to hide the hatred for the person who rode on a motorbike through the streets.</p><p>"As if I care, you bunch of dorks!"</p><p>A woman, young and fierce, laughed proudly while gliding through the road. She pushed many switches on her bike, and honestly it didn't seem to be a normal one. It had many upgrades and even a cool evil sticker too - exactly something that a geeky teenager would choose.</p><p>She wore a pair of pink glasses which stopped anyone from seeing her eyes. They hid behind the addition and she actually had to hold onto it, or else it would fall off. Of course, her knitted eyebrows were very visible - especially when she arrived at a red light.</p><p>"Stop? Of course.."</p><p>The woman trailed off for a second, then turned her gaze to the side with a small pout. Everything seemed to slow down for a second, everyone on the road released a sigh of relief upon seeing the lady relaxed. Before anyone could blink however, she pushed the pedals with all of her might and her engine roared.</p><p>"NOT!"</p><p>She laughed maniacally and sped off, leaving everyone behind her in a puff of smoke. The way she was going it looked like she didn't care about the rules, nor anyone else. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>On the road only though.</p><p>For a while the woman drove around, made every person's day a total disaster. In the meantime she enjoyed the view, no matter how disgusted it was beginning to make her. The lights, the colorful buildings.. this wasn't exactly how she imagined the future for the Galaxy to look.</p><p>"Grop, this is so lame."</p><p>She released a sickened 'bleh' through her lips while passing by a coffee shop. It was so eerie, so happy and cheerful that it made her sick to her stomach. There was a growing desire inside of her to destroy it. Nevertheless, she couldn't do it and so she proceed to let out a tired sigh filled with annoyance.</p><p>"Let's get out of here. I can't stand this!-"</p><p>It was then that she realized that her bike was starting to slow down.</p><p>"...what's going on?"</p><p>She pushed the pedals a few times, each time giving them a stronger kick, but to no avail. Her teeth were beginning to grit together, but she was not giving up just yet. She searched through the buttons in front of her eyes and clicked a few of them but they didn't seem to be working.</p><p>"Come on! Go already you piece of junk!"</p><p>The cars she saw before started passing by and she could make out a few monsters sticking out their tongues in her direction. They laughed at her and soon she felt herself growling in anger. This was one of those times that she couldn't keep her emotions under control, it was only a matter of seconds before she crushed the handle of her vehicle with all of her strength.</p><p>"LISTEN YOU BUNCH OF-"</p><p>But before she could finish her sentence her motorbike started moving to the right side of the road. Her eyes widened and she completely threw out whatever she was about to say out of her mind. Instead, she focused on getting her vehicle back on track.</p><p>No matter what it didn't seem to work and she took in a big breath seeing that she's getting close to a few cars. All the while she tried to make her possession go to the other side. She was moving the handle with all of her might, but it was impossible for now.</p><p>"Holy Grop!"</p><p>She raised her voice after almost crashing with a blue machine. The owner of it beeped at her impatiently with anger, but she only shot him a death glare. There was a battle in her mind then, she wondered if she should show him a piece of her mind with one of her new upgrades. Of course it wouldn't exactly be a friendly gesture.</p><p>Was she friendly though?</p><p>...</p><p>Most certainly not.</p><p>"I've got something for you, dork!"</p><p>With that she moved her fingers across the control panel of her bike - it definitely wasn't a normal one, it basically looked like a mini-ship. She toyed around with the buttons for a second and then pressed one in a flash. A cannon appeared on the left side of the vehicle and it was only a matter of time before it shot out a volcanic substance which stuck to the car's wheels and made it freeze in place.</p><p>"You should've seen your face!"</p><p>The woman laughed in triumph after seeing the result in an instant. For a moment she forgot about the whole situation, the angry face of the man made her joyful too. However, the happiness quickly came to a stop when she saw that she's getting close to a big truck.</p><p>She released a quiet yelp when she managed to make a sharp turn just before the massive vehicle. Unfortunately, the motion was so fierce that her bike started making big circles on the road. She desperately tried to end the cycle, but it was no use. All she was doing now was harshly move through the street while every person honked loudly at her distressed figure.</p><p>Her mind started becoming hazy, her hands were beginning to tremble and she felt a little bit of sweat running down her forehead. Just from the vehicle doing circles she was in a pretty bad shape, her vision became blurry and her head started spinning.</p><p>Suddenly she felt a knot in her stomach appearing and a huff left her. She placed one of her hands on her mouth and gagged lightly, also feeling a big headache coming.</p><p>"ᴳʳᵒᵖ.. ᴵ'ᵐ ᵍᵒⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ᵘᵖ.."</p><p>She whispered under her nose and didn't even care about all of the cars surrounding her. The machine she was sitting on was just gliding through and there was no way for her to stop it. After a while though, she released one last sigh before getting a tight grip on the handle.</p><p>With her blurry vision, she searched for an opening. When she finally saw one her eyes glowed slightly and a smirk crossed her features. As fast as she could she pushed the pedals with all of her strength. However, when her vehicle started moving, she felt her eyes open wide as she passed every car and drove straight at a sidewalk.</p><p>Every person that walked by started running away quickly, the woman only closed her eyes and cursed lightly under her nose. She was preparing for the worst, but still tried to somehow ease the roaring engine.</p><p>But just as she reached the path, she felt her motorbike stopping.</p><p>"Wait.. what?"</p><p>She opened her eyes once again, and fixed her glasses that almost fell off from the sudden wave of speed. As surprised as she was to see it, it seemed that her vehicle conveniently parked near her 'destination'. A trashcan that was placed near her shook lightly, but it was all that there was to it.</p><p>Soon after she released an annoyed huff, not even caring that a lot of people started surrounding her and looking at her in confusion. What she noticed though was that she paused right in front of the coffee shop she so desperately tried to avoid before.</p><p>"Of all of the places it had to be this one.."</p><p>She grumbled and rolled her eyes swiftly before pushing the pedals once more. It was no surprise that it didn't work, but either way the woman felt her blood beginning to boil inside. Her hands trembled and she gritted her teeth together, hoping to stop a frustrated yell from escaping her lips but it was almost impossible to accomplish.</p><p>Suddenly she punched the vehicle harshly and stood up as errors started popping up on the small screen on her bike. It was one of the upgrades she was provided with and it was supposed to be very helpful. 'Supposed to' were the key words, because in all honesty it was probably the thing that made her even more angry now.</p><p>"Alright you bucket of bolts! Either you move or we'll have to sort this out differently!"</p><p>She paced around for a minute and then pointed at the machine accusingly, almost as if expecting some kind of answer.</p><p>And well.. it didn't answer.</p><p>A frustrated sigh left her as she ran a hand across her face. All the while people passed by her with raised eyebrows, wondering if the woman is right in the head. It wasn't exactly normal to see someone talking to a motorbike, especially on that planet, which made the situation even more unusual than it already was.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, you were just walking by with a drink in hand. Your expression was joyful, cunning even as you moved your finger across the screen of your phone. You took a quick sip out of your strawberry smoothie, then laughed quietly under your nose.</p><p>"So calm, so innocent.. so not like himself!"</p><p>While wiping a tear from the corner of your eye you snickered.</p><p>"Oh Commander, how adorable you are!"</p><p>You laughed once more while surfing through your gallery. There were lots of saved pictures of Peepers - mostly asleep - because that was the perfect time to take photographs. He had no idea about you sneaking into his quarters at night to take photos, and also to leave notes. He was basically clueless and it made you quite amused, a bit happy too.</p><p>Tonight you were just taking a break after your weekly habit of taking photos of the adorable second-in-command, and honestly the ones you took today were probably the best. You just couldn't wait till you shared them with Sylvia - she always had a good laugh seeing the commander look so innocent, the same rule applied to you.</p><p>"This one has to be my new wallpaper!"</p><p>You laughed in an evil manner as your eyes scanned over the photo of Peepers cuddling his pillow softly. As scary as he was sometimes, images such as those made you see him as an adorable short cutie. However, if he knew that you had things like that saved on your phone he would probably crush it to pieces. That's why it was a secret between you and your zbornack friend only.</p><p>Swiftly you hid your phone inside of your pocket, then released a sigh filled with content. After that your gaze moved towards the starry sky, you hummed and drank some more of your beverage calmly.</p><p>"I better get home before Westley starts worrying."</p><p>You wondered, all the while tapping the straw from your drink against your lips softly. Sometimes the little watchdog stopped by to keep you company, or just to crash somewhere and this was one of those days. He was an adventurer who helped folks in need, but he didn't really have a steady place of his own. And it wasn't like you minded when he came, he was a friend and you welcomed your pals with open arms.</p><p>Out of nowhere though you heard a loud sound that made you pause.</p><p>You looked to your right with a raised eyebrow and it was then that you saw a woman walking around her motorbike in anger. She was scolding it impatiently and screaming with trembling fists. Honestly the sight made you quite confused, but also slightly interested.</p><p>The female wasn't so plain herself. She had skin of the color green and a few red freckles coated her nose. The attire of hers looked like it was bought at a rock concert, pretty geeky, but also a tiny bit cool. Her hair was white and rested on her right shoulder, it suited her well. Just from her looks alone, you realized that she must be a few years younger than you too.</p><p>Something about her seemed... familiar as well.</p><p>You couldn't place it though and your thoughts were soon stopped by the voice of the woman, as she threw her hands in the air in both anger and annoyance.</p><p>"Stupid!"</p><p>She kicked her vehicle, but it didn't budge.</p><p>"Dumb!"</p><p>This time the machine shook slightly from the impact, but it still didn't do anything. It looked like the lady wanted to somehow move the motorbike with just her kicks and in all honesty it was quite comical.</p><p>"USELESS!!!"</p><p>She yelled out and kicked her possession three times harshly.</p><p>Wait, was it four times?</p><p>Nope. Definitely ten.</p><p>You covered your mouth, stiffening your laughter as you watched her struggle. In all honesty you felt a bit bad for the vehicle, but the tone of the female made you all giggly. Every person who passed by, watched you as if you had grown three heads - to them the sight was horrifying and the loud voice of the woman didn't help either. In that moment both you and the angry lady were confusing the residents of the planet.</p><p>Not caring about the weird looks from cyclops and strangely-shaped creatures, you watched as she kicked the bike once more which only resulted in her hurting her foot. She started jumping furiously while holding the place where she got hurt in anger, a few words left her mouth soon after too.</p><p>"Grop! This is so.. DUMB!"</p><p>You snorted after hearing that and it was then that you saw her freezing in place. Feeling your sins starting to crawl on your back, you covered your mouth once more but it was far too late.</p><p>In an instant she spun around to face you in a furious manner.</p><p>"YOU!"</p><p>She pointed in your direction harshly and you exchanged looks with other bystanders quickly. As soon as they saw the scary woman looking at you and them, they ran away leaving you all alone. Even though you didn't know anyone from the crowd somehow you felt betrayed and a sigh left you. All of the joyful emotions disappeared and instead were replaced by confused, annoyed ones.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>You asked, though the answer was painfully obvious.</p><p>"Yes, you! Who did you think I was talking to?! A rock?!"</p><p>In that exact moment a shuffle was heard and both you and the woman turned your gazes to the side. A tiny rock with a moustache was looking between the two of you frantically. You blinked and so did the angry stranger as silence went by. Soon enough however, the rock rolled off with a stressed tint in it's eyes.</p><p>Well.. that was anticlimactic.</p><p>Taking a sip out of your drink, you hummed and then turned back to the lady almost as if nothing happened.</p><p>"Certainly not. What would you like me to do, princess?"</p><p>She growled, tightened her fists and then pointed to her vehicle.</p><p>"I want you to push this bike!"</p><p>You were in a hurry knowing that Westley would scold you for returning so late and making him worry. Even so, the woman didn't seem to be playing around and you had no idea if she would take no for an answer. She seemed to terrify the residents of the planet, and well.. she sounded like a villain too.</p><p>You rubbed your neck and frowned, after a while deciding to just give in.</p><p>"Alright sure."</p><p>It looked like her eyes lit up, but before you could confirm it she turned around. It was only a matter of seconds before she jumped onto her bike and waited impatiently for your help. Noticing that she won't do anything herself you rolled your eyes slightly, but quickly walked over to the problem at hand.</p><p>As much as you weren't interested in helping someone so frantic, Wander's words echoed around in your mind which made you narrow your eyes slightly.</p><p>'Never hurts to help!'</p><p>You scoffed while placing your hands on the back of the vehicle. Swiftly you started pushing it with all your strength after a second of hesitation. It was a relief to see that the woman tried to do something with the pedals, but it still didn't seem to work.</p><p>Both you and her released an annoyed huff at the same time.</p><p>Strangely, it reminded you of someone.</p><p>You watched as she jumped, pressuring the bike to move and soon you raised an eyebrow. Although she was strange, there was something to her that was making you curious. Her whole figure seemed familiar, but why would you think such things when you literally just met her, you wondered.</p><p>Deciding to leave the thoughts alone you shook your head and pushed the machine some more, but it was impossible to make it work. No matter how many times you tried, it stood still and the whole thing was making you more and more annoyed with each passing second.</p><p>"Why in the grop's name is this piece of junk not moving?!"</p><p>She raised her voice and kicked the engine which made you frown.</p><p>"Maybe if you haven't kicked it around so much, it would've-"</p><p>"Shut up, dork! I know what I'm doing."</p><p>As she interrupted you, your eyes narrowed and you released a tired sigh.</p><p>"Of course you do."</p><p>After that both of you returned to your task. For some time the woman was raising her voice, mumbling curses under her nose and honestly all of that was making you annoyed. Sometimes she even insulted you, saying that it may not work because you're too weak. She laughed a few times, but you only scoffed and decided to not reply - the faster you were done the better.</p><p>Perhaps that was how Peepers felt whenever you annoyed him.</p><p>'Oh well.'</p><p>The thought appeared in your mind as you clicked your tongue in slight irritation. There was no way that you weren't strong enough to push a motorbike, and that was a fact. That's why you were quite surprised that it didn't budge one bit no matter how much pressure you used.</p><p>You sneaked a glance in the woman's direction one more time. She was tiresome, but if the two of you didn't get along then there was no way that this was going to work sooner or later. And so, you took a big breath in, gulped down your pride and opened your lips to speak up nicely.</p><p>"I'm ___ by the way."</p><p>Her ears perked up at that. You could see her tight grip on the handles becoming loose and soon she crossed her arms with a small pout. It almost looked like as if she was battling herself if she should reply or not, but after a while she huffed lightly and looked to the side.</p><p>"Dee."</p><p>Upon hearing her name you froze in place for a second. It was so long since you heard it that you were too surprised to answer. But even if so, there was no way that it meant what you thought it meant. You shook your head, feeling a headache coming, and the woman raised an eyebrow in your direction. Noticing it you started pushing the bike again as if nothing happened and soon a suitable reply appeared in your head.</p><p>"Plain, but nice."</p><p>You smiled unknowingly.</p><p>"Reminds me of someone I used to know."</p><p>As you replied she rolled her eyes and scoffed.</p><p>"That's stupid."</p><p>Although it was an insult, it didn't seem genuine. Something about her tone made you realize that she wasn't exactly true to herself while saying that. Suddenly, a tiny laugh escaped your lips and you couldn't help but grin slightly.</p><p>"If you say so, princess."</p><p>She growled in frustration and turned to you in an instant with trembling fists.</p><p>"Will you stop calling me princess?!"</p><p>You felt your usual nature coming back and it was only a matter of seconds before you stuck your tongue out in her direction and winked.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Grop, you're so annoying!"</p><p>She raised her voice once more and looked away from your evil gaze. Seeing it you felt yourself becoming more cocky and honestly you were glad that you decided to be friendly. As annoying as the green-skinned woman was, she wasn't that bad.</p><p>"That's my specialty actually."</p><p>You replied with a tint of smugness to your tone and she grumbled before leaning on her vehicle impatiently. Noticing that she's tapping her fingers along the metalic structure of the bike you decided to leave your confident attitude for now. You stopped pushing the machine and instead you walked over to the side of it with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>The woman watched as you squatted down and began to fiddle with the engine. Your sudden action made her angry. As much as she hated standing there and not being able to move, knowing that someone is messing with her stuff was even worse.</p><p>"What the heck do you think you're doing?!"</p><p>She placed a hand on your forehead and pushed your head back which made you narrow your eyes. You quickly grabbed her palm and moved it away without a word and it made her even more frustrated. Noticing it you let out a sigh and decided that it was better to speak up though.</p><p>"Well, it seems that the problem isn't the motorbike not moving.. just because."</p><p>You replied while looking at the pedals and the machine itself in wonder.</p><p>"It must have something to do with the engine."</p><p>As you informed she moved her legs around and leaned on her bike with a questionable expression. Her gaze turned to the said engine and you could hear her let out a huff filled with annoyance. You could tell that she was becoming furious with all of this, but at the same time it was making her tired. You would be lying if you said that it wasn't bothering you as well however.</p><p>"Fix it then."</p><p>She said while checking her nails impatiently.</p><p>You shook your head, but decided to not say anything further. Instead you touched the power source in wonder, but it only resulted in you taking your hand back almost instantly. Your eyebrow raised and you sighed, now knowing exactly what the problem was.</p><p>"Well, it must've overheated then-"</p><p>"Whatever! Just fix it! Grop, quit being so difficult!"</p><p>Although she was annoyed with your explanations there was a side to her that wondered why you were unfazed by an engine burning your hand. She watched as you looked at your red from hotness hand and the sight made her quite surprised. When you turned your gaze back to the machine again as if nothing happened, she was a tiny bit curious too.</p><p>"I'm not exactly sure how to fix something like this.."</p><p>You rubbed your chin in thought, but then your eyes moved behind the woman's shoulders as you got an idea. A small smile crossed your features and you breathed out softly before opening your lips once again.</p><p>"Hey, what's that?"</p><p>As you pointed behind her, she moved her gaze to wherever you were pointing to in confusion. One of her eyebrows raised and she scoffed, not having the slightest idea of what you meant. She frantically started searching for something unusual, but there was nothing there. After a minute or two, she decided to ask but you cut her off before she managed to do it first.</p><p>"All done."</p><p>"What..?"</p><p>She shot you a confused look, but you only stood up with a smile and rubbed your hands together confidently. Her gaze moved to your palms in wonder and the fact that they were red made her even more curious. However, before she could even say anything you gave her a big grin as your eyes started shining proudly.</p><p>"Come on, try it."</p><p>As strange as your behavior was, she decided not to question it - after all why should she care about someone she barely knows. Or well, anyone for that matter.</p><p>She got a key out of her pocket that had a small figurine attached to it. Without a second thought she placed it where it belonged, as her eyes narrowed in expectation. Not even a minute passed and her engine roared loudly which made her release a sigh of relief internally.</p><p>Although she was thankful for.. whatever you did, she wouldn't admit it. You didn't mind it though and all you did was give her a nice, friendly smile. Normally she didn't enjoy others looking at her that way, but tonight she couldn't bring herself to object. Instead she only watched as you took out your phone and checked the time.</p><p>"Well, I must be going."</p><p>You said after a while of silence and then your gaze moved to hers.</p><p>"It was nice meeting you then."</p><p>When Dee realized what you said she went red in the face from embarrassment and you could see how she tightened her grip on the handles of her motorbike once more. Those definitely weren't the words that she wanted to hear.</p><p>"D-don't think that this makes us friends or anything!"</p><p>She stuttered which made you laugh. This time her reaction reminded you of the commander and you couldn't help, but feel cocky once again. You extended your hand in her direction and she moved back a bit upon seeing it.</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that. We could be best buds!"</p><p>You smirked, noticing that the subject was making her uncomfortable. Annoying others always was a blast. You had to admit that nothing could beat irritating the Commander and that was a fact. Though a side of you enjoyed making fun of the newly met girl as well.</p><p>She on the other hand was not having fun at all. Her hands turned into tight fists and you saw her lips trembling for a second before she decided to speak once again.</p><p>"NO! I don't need friends, I already have lots of them!"</p><p>The woman raised her voice, the frustration clear in her tone. You eyed her suspiciously for a second, but then your cocky smirk returned to your features.</p><p>"Sure you do. Here, maybe we can meet up sometime?"</p><p>You grabbed her hand and placed a small piece of paper in the middle of her palm. She flinched upon seeing it and from the corner of your eye you could see her eyebrows knitting together in both confusion and anger. Before she could actually give you a piece of her mind though you had already turned on your heel and walked away.</p><p>She squinted her eyes at the paper and when she noticed that it's your phone number she felt her teeth gritting together. There was no way that she's going to make friends tonight. Most importantly, not with a dork such as yourself.</p><p>Her gaze moved ahead and when she saw you turning back for a second to wave at her, she swiftly crushed the paper and threw it away. Seeing it you shrugged, but the smile hasn't wandered off your face still. Dee growled, knowing fully well that you were enjoying this whole display.</p><p>Suddenly though you turned back around and it was then that the woman looked to the side at the slip of paper with a raised eyebrow. For a second she battled with herself, wondering if she should just drive off. Her fists shook in frustration and she closed her eyes for a second before standing up and walking over to your number that she just crushed.</p><p>She took it into her hands harshly and then hid it in her pocket with a small pout.</p><p>"What a dork."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. But In The End It's Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>╭┈─────── ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-<br/>╰┈➤ ❝ Welcome, I hope you're having a great day! ❞<br/>. . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ Grab a cup of coffee and relax while reading my story ࿐ྂ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter Six: But In The End It's Fate</b>
</h3><p>Your back slid down against a knocked over table as a heavy sigh left your lips. With empty hands you sat down, wondering how you managed to get yourself cornered like this. Screams and cries of triumph were heard just behind the object you were hiding behind, you felt yourself gulping because of them as well.</p><p>A small drop of sweat appeared on your forehead and you took a deep breath in. You balled one of your hands into a fist, slowly getting determined to fight back once more. However, before you could even stand up a voice made your eyes widen in revelation.</p><p>"Any last words?!"</p><p>You turned around in shock, slowly beginning to move backwards as the sight of a member of the watchdog army overwhelmed you. A terrified gasp left your lips and you fell down while clutching your stained shirt tightly.</p><p>"It may be my end.."</p><p>Placing a hand on your forehead dramatically, you trailed off with closed eyes. Suddenly though, you surprised the enemy with a cocky smirk appearing on your features, joined by a confident glint in your orbs.</p><p>"..but not for my pies!"</p><p>The watchdog's eye widened in an instant from your words.</p><p>"No! Not the pies!"</p><p>He pleaded, falling to his knees and you laughed in triumph.</p><p>Out of nowhere, two new figures appeared behind your shoulders. This time though, they were much more friendly than the guy who wanted to end your life a second ago. One of them let out a laugh, standing guard near you. The other one seemed to smirk upon seeing the small eyeball begging for mercy however.</p><p>"One blueberry tart coming right up!"</p><p>The smirking watchdog exclaimed, aiming a delicious pie in his comrades direction. The adrenaline was building up in your veins, but not for long. Not even a minute later the gaze of your teammate wandered off somewhere else and you raised an eyebrow noticing it.</p><p>"Come on, dude! Throw it at him!"</p><p>You raised your voice in hopes of your friend understanding, but he seemed to be frozen after seeing something he perhaps shouldn't. Pete, who stood by your side, was puzzled as well and quickly he gave him a piece of his own mind.</p><p>"Yeah Teddy! Bash his eye in!"</p><p>As he exclaimed something else made him ponder in an instant.</p><p>"Wait. What are you looking at?"</p><p>After your watchdog buddy said that your enemy seemed to be disoriented. He raised an eyebrow, not even caring that he didn't have one in the first place, and soon turned around. Everyone of you followed suit, searching for the thing that caught Teddy's attention.</p><p>And you didn't even have time to count to ten before Pete started yelling in a terrified manner.</p><p>"Oh no! It's Commander Peepers!"</p><p>His voice made every watchdog in the food court stop instantly. Everyone's eye widened in shock, including yours and not a sound could be heard for a minute or two. The waves of watchdogs were frozen, some of them even midair which was questionable.</p><p>When the door to the room finally opened however, one of the eyeballs jumped onto a fallen over chair. He threw his hands in the air, took a big breath and released an alarm out of his 'mouth' which alerted everyone.</p><p>"SCATTER! SCATTER!"</p><p>With that each person started running away, some even found a place to hide. The commander who just walked in was unfazed on the other hand. He simply moved his hands to his hips and moved his gaze around, wondering how this whole parade started.</p><p>"What are you idiots doing?!"</p><p>He exclaimed, his all-too-familiar high-pitched voice bounced off the walls making his soldiers shiver slightly. Pete shook his head noticing it, he grabbed your hand quickly and moved his attention towards Teddy.</p><p>"We've got to get out of here before he notices ___!"</p><p>As he whisper-yelled your other friend nodded in determination.</p><p>In a matter of seconds the watchdog jumped onto the table you were hiding behind a while go. He brought all of the energy from his lungs and placed his hands on each side of his eye in an instant.</p><p>"Stall for time! Throw something at him!"</p><p>The commander glared at the loud watchdog, feeling his blood beginning to boil.</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>And not even a second later a pie splattered over his eye harshly.</p><p>You released a small laugh, but your two buddies quickly shushed you. Pete tugged at your hand and you were forcefully taken ahead by him and Teddy. All the while every watchdog in the room threw anything that happened to appear in it's hands at the commander. Let's just say it wasn't a very enjoyable experience for him, honestly for a second you felt bad for him.</p><p>However you would be lying if you said that you didn't want to be the one to throw that cake.</p><p>Your gaze moved around, waves and seas of food were swarming through the air quickly. A few times you even had to duck down or else you would have to scrub a tomato off of your cheeks later. As ridiculous as the situation was you couldn't help but feel a gust of adrenaline flowing through your veins.</p><p>"Now this is a real battlefield."</p><p>You snickered, noticing how the second-in-command struggled to wipe off whatever came at him, but it was like a never ending cycle. No matter how much he tried to get rid of the food that attacked his eye, there was always another one waiting for him in each corner.</p><p>"It's Greg! Take him down!"</p><p>A yell could be heard and everyone turned to a watchdog who was just calmly standing in one place. Noticing how his comrades gave him such bloodthirsty looks, he sighed and moved his finger in the air in an informative manner.</p><p>"Weren't we supposed to team up now?"</p><p>As his monotone voice glided through the air in confusion the watchdogs didn't even hesitate for a second. It was no surprise that for an answer he got thousands of snacks thrown at him and soon he was lost in a pile of hot-dogs and pizzas.</p><p>"..guess not."</p><p>His defeated tone could be heard but everyone already returned back to attacking the commander. Peepers desperately tried to stop his soldiers, but they didn't listen to his words. The situation was beginning to make him more angry with each passing second and it was no secret that he would punish everyone later.</p><p>You, Pete and Teddy were just running through an opening however as fast as your legs could take you. The enraged second-in-command hasn't seen you yet because of the constant blinding of his vision and that was a good sign.</p><p>Why didn't you want him to see you?</p><p>Mostly because of the fact that you were captured while sneaking around the ship. Since you were too bored to stay in your cell - which had space between the bars so wide that it was almost screaming at you to leave - you decided to escape. After that you and the watchdog army, or as you liked to call them ''dear friends'' started a food fight. Everyone of you knew that the commander would find you sooner or later, but no one could say no to a bit of fun.</p><p>And that's basically how you found yourself in this situation.</p><p>"Come on! We're nearing the exit!"</p><p>Pete raised his voice, with a little bit of determination lacing his words. You felt him grab your hand more tightly and when you looked to the side at Teddy, he only saluted with a small grin. As dumb as the watchdogs could be sometimes, focusing on something made them much more productive. Those guys surely knew what they were doing.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes confidently as you saw Teddy running over to the door and slowly beginning to open it. Your other friend sweat-dropped, noticing that the food fight is moving towards the three of you.</p><p>Suddenly though.. a death blow.</p><p>Your gaze moved down as you felt something hitting your chest. It looked like some kind of slop stuck to your clothes and the sight made you raise an eyebrow. You placed a finger in the mush, inspecting the weird substance but a gasp broke your thoughts in half.</p><p>"Oh no! Not the Chef's special!"</p><p>Teddy panicked and it was then that all of you turned around to see the said cook throwing the mash at everyone. Although it was clear that he was supposed to shoot at the commander, something about him seemed crazed and there was no one that could stop him. The watchdogs started screaming and running away, leaving Peepers to finally regain his composure.</p><p>"Out! Now!"</p><p>Pete yelled out, forcefully tugging your hand which almost made you fall over but you quickly obeyed and followed after him willingly.</p><p>As soon as you got out onto the hallway the three of you glued yourselves to the door and closed it with all of your strength. The two watchdogs huffed and breathed heavily, but you only watched the slop from your shirt starting to slide down your clothes.</p><p>"Ew."</p><p>Was the only that you could mumble as a shiver ran down your spine from disgust. You inspected the substance once again, wondering how to get it off. As much as you didn't want to, you touched it again.</p><p>Tried to wipe it off.</p><p>Tugged on it.</p><p>Punched it for grop's sake!</p><p>But no matter what you did, the mush was standing it's ground and not letting go of your clothes and skin. You found yourself both annoyed and sickened in that moment, the emotions only doubled when some of the slop glued itself to your fingers.</p><p>"It's all.. sticky."</p><p>You frowned and closed one of your eyes while trying your best to scrub the unwanted substance off of your hands. Suddenly though, an idea popped inside of your head and you turned to your friends with a hopeful tint in your orbs.</p><p>"Do you guys have any towels or well.. anything?"</p><p>As you asked both of the men exchanged gazes and then pondered for a small amount of time. It seemed that Teddy knew what to do though and he quickly rubbed his 'chin' in thought before giving you a proper reply.</p><p>"How about you use our shower room?"</p><p>At that Pete nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, it should be empty by now."</p><p>You blinked and then blinked again, almost as if not believing their words. They seemed to be unfazed by your reaction on the other hand, which kind of made you doubt their idea even more.</p><p>"You two realize that a massive watchdog wave will enter the showers once they leave this room, right?"</p><p>To you the answer was obvious, but they only shook their heads which made you raise an eyebrow. Pete, seeing your puzzled expression, decided that it would be better to just explain the whole thing to you.</p><p>"Not before our Commander blasts them."</p><p>"And they won't be able to walk after that for a long while."</p><p>Teddy added and you looked at him in wonder written on your features. Noticing it, his eye became half-lidded and he slouched down as a sigh escaped him.</p><p>"I speak from experience."</p><p>The other watchdog placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and you gave him a sympathetic look. As fun as annoying the commander was, his wrath was clearly something to avoid. You couldn't even imagine how painful it must've been to get blasted by his weapon while he's in pure anger, probably screaming as well.</p><p>Yikes.</p><p>"Well alright, but isn't the shower room for watchdogs only?"</p><p>As you asked the two males looked at each other once again before replying.</p><p>"It is, but I doubt any of us would mind you being there really."</p><p>"Except for the Commander."</p><p>Pete stated right after his comrade, but he only shrugged hearing his words. You felt him elbow you lightly as he jumped up high enough to reach your stomach. Although he didn't have lips you could clearly tell that Teddy was grinning widely.</p><p>"But, who said that he has to know?"</p><p>As he exclaimed with confidence rolling off his tongue you couldn't help but smile yourself. A small glint in your eyes appeared and you laughed before grabbing both of them and hugging them close to your chest in happiness.</p><p>"You guys are the best!"</p><p>But then suddenly you felt them mumble something furiously.</p><p>You looked down and your eyes widened in an instant when you realized that you literally made them stick to the slop on your clothes. With a quick, harsh motion you separated them from the disgusting substance. Although the fact that their eyes were red from the spice in the mush didn't surprise you, regret filled your veins immediately.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>While laughing sheepishly you rubbed your neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was at least thirty minutes since Peepers came back from the food court and managed to get all of the snacks off of his attire. Angered, annoyed and at a loss for words he came back to his room after successfully blasting every watchdog in sight. He was suspicious, there was no way that the they started such a stupid fight by themselves.</p><p>Well actually.. there was.</p><p>It was pretty obvious to him what the clowns were capable of doing when he wasn't watching. However, with you around it was clear to him that you must've pushed them into such idiotic games.</p><p>"Bring me the prisoner."</p><p>The voice of the commander echoed around his quarters, his fists shook lightly as a pair of soldiers stood behind him. One of them had a worried look written in his eye, but the other was basically unfazed.</p><p>"Well, Commander Peepers, Sir.. we would but, umm.."</p><p>The smaller one started, then turned his gaze to his more muscular friend who only shrugged in response. Shaking his head, the unsure soldier gulped, then proceed to wipe the sweat off of his eye before getting the courage to finish his sentence.</p><p>"She kind of.. escaped."</p><p>And just as he replied, the Commander's pen broke from how tightly he crushed it. Feeling frustration overwhelming his tiny body, he let out a muffled scream into his hands. He started shaking from anger and the small watchdog hid behind his larger friend who still stood calmly as if nothing happened.</p><p>"And you let it happen?!"</p><p>The second-in-command turned to the two, pointing his finger accusingly but the scared soldier only started shaking his head frantically.</p><p>"S-She got out when we weren't even there, Sir!"</p><p>His voice cracked as he raised it, closing his eye in the process, almost as if preparing himself for more screams from his leader. The muscular watchdog on the other hand only nodded, agreeing with his comrade. Upon seeing their reactions the commander growled, his fists trembled and he couldn't help but stomp his foot in anger.</p><p>"Back to your posts, both of you!"</p><p>He didn't even have time to blink and they were already gone.</p><p>Turning his gaze to his desk he scoffed slightly. His eye landed on the photo of you and him on the Ferris Wheel and he felt a wave of annoyance entering his veins in an instant. He grabbed the picture harshly with his hand, gaped at your smiling figure and then balled up his other palm into a tight fist.</p><p>"This time my dearest enemy.."</p><p>His eye narrowed instantly.</p><p>"I won't lose."</p><p>An evil chuckle escaped him, as his fist shook in triumph and determination.</p><p>The two watchdogs who just left his quarters on the other hand hid behind a wall quickly. The smaller one, named Tim, let out a relieved sigh and turned to his friend with a small grin soon after. When he was sure that their leader isn't going to hear any of their words, he smiled even more and faced his fellow comrade completely.</p><p>"Good job, Moose! Come on, fist bump!"</p><p>He moved his clenched hand in his friends direction hopefully.</p><p>What he was met with though was not a soft bump, but rather a strong punch. It's force was so big that you could almost compare it to a train wreck and it wasn't very surprising that Tim fell into a wall with a massive thud.</p><p>Even so, if anyone asked he would probably reply that it was worth it.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, go... team.."</p><p>He mumbled while shaking his fist in the air before losing his consciousness and falling into a deep slumber. Moose noticed what he had done, but just shrugged and walked off, most likely in the direction of the gym.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, you were already taking a relaxing long shower.</p><p>The two watchdog friends who suggested it in the first place stood in front of the door to the room, guarding it fiercely in hopes of stopping anyone who wanted to walk into it. They were determined - not something that they experienced usually to be quite honest.</p><p>Their gazes were sharp, seeing everything that moved. Most importantly, a certain angry smudge with a big lighting bolt on it's helmet stomping over in their direction.</p><p>Wait a second.</p><p>A smudge?</p><p>Pete rubbed his chin in thought, wondering who it might be. Of course, the loud footsteps and frustrated huffs weren't obvious enough for him. As surprised as he was to admit, the sight reminded him of someone rather familiar.</p><p>Too familiar in fact.</p><p>But who could it be the watchdog had no idea.</p><p>"Hey Teddy, do you see that furious blur in the distance?"</p><p>His friend looked ahead, rubbed his chin as well and then proceed to click his tongue in curiosity. With each second the person was becoming more and more visible, but the two still couldn't connect the dots.</p><p>"I sure do. Wait.. Isn't that..?"</p><p>Actually no, maybe they figured it out.</p><p>"Bob?"</p><p>I take back what I said.</p><p>"No way, kid. That must be Commander Peepers!"</p><p>Pete exclaimed while giving his friend a deadpanned look, also hiding the fact that he thought of the same thing just a second ago. Hearing his friend's words Teddy sighed heavily and tightened the grip on his weapon in a flash.</p><p>"Grop, what do we do then?"</p><p>He asked, clearly unsure but his comrade only shrugged.</p><p>"Let's stay still, maybe he won't notice."</p><p>As ridiculous as the suggestion was, a glint appeared in Teddy's eye and he narrowed his eyelid confidently before nodding in determination.</p><p>"Good idea!"</p><p>"You two morons realize that I'm standing right in front of you?"</p><p>The two jumped in an instant upon hearing the voice of their general. Their weapons slid out of their gloved hands and Teddy screamed out like a little girl from shock. Quickly however, he picked up his tiny blaster and coughed into his fist to regain his composure.</p><p>"O-Of course we do, S-Sir!"</p><p>The furious eyeball eyed the two suspiciously but then a female hum caught him off guard. His eye became lidded and he shot his soldiers an infuriated look, which not only scared them but also pierced through their confidence, striking it completely in half.</p><p>"Who's in there?"</p><p>His voice was low as he asked and the two males exchanged worried looks before Pete decided to speak up in hopes of the angry general leaving them alone.</p><p>"Uh, we're sorry Commander Peepers, but we suggest that you-"</p><p>"Get out of my way!"</p><p>He pushed past them, almost making Teddy fall over in the process as well.</p><p>"Sir! That's really not a good idea!"</p><p>The scared watchdog raised his voice as his pupil turned into a small dark dot. He turned to his friend who was now holding his eye in a panicked manner and he tightened his shivering fists before speaking.</p><p>"We have to help her, Pete!"</p><p>At that the other soldier widened his orb and got closer to his friend, with an intention to give him a reply that was laced with a feeling of pure horror.</p><p>"You're crazy Teddy! If we did, we would have to take Captain Tim out for walks every day!!"</p><p>No matter what they were unable to oppose to their general. As much as they wanted to stop him, help you, it was basically impossible. And so, they were left with watching in a frantic as the commander started getting closer to the place where you were standing.</p><p>"Stupid watchdogs. Not only do they slack off, but they also think that they can order me around. Ha! Good one!"</p><p>He scoffed while stomping over to the shower that was turned off now. Everything would be fine if not for the fact that he saw a tall, curvy figure behind the curtain. Just seeing it he felt his blood boiling inside and his fingers were beginning to crack as he crushed them through tightening his fists.</p><p>"AND YOU! What do you think you're doing?!"</p><p>In a flash he moved the material to the side, revealing your whole figure instantly. Fortunately you managed to wrap a towel around yourself before he even came into the room, however his eye still widened in shock.</p><p>Holy grop.</p><p>He watched as small drops of water started running down your exposed skin and honestly he was at a loss for words. Because of the silence you had no idea that he came, you were basically lost in your little world, humming the words of your favorite song. When you felt coldness hugging your shoulders though, you turned to the curtain in confusion.</p><p>And your cheeks flushed in an instant when you did.</p><p>Your soap fell out of your hands at once when you saw the short eyeball gaping at you in both of shock and disorientation. He stared at you for a minute or two, then suddenly shook his head in disapproval and looked directly into your eyes furiously. As distracting as your figure was in that moment, he wouldn't let himself be tempted by the likes of of you.</p><p>"Who let you in here?! Do you think you can just waltz around the ship and use everything without me realizing?!"</p><p>His loud voice hurt your ears and you only fixed your towel before looking to the side, hiding the red tint on your cheeks from the angry commander. Usually you would come up with a witty response but for a second there was an empty space inside of your head, blocking you from thinking of a good answer.</p><p>"Well, not precisely. We were just fooling around and.."</p><p>He growled and gave you a death glare.</p><p>"Fooling around?! And you think that makes it better?!"</p><p>In that moment you wanted to fuse with the wall, become invisible, disappear even. However your cocky side quickly came back, making a tiny smirk cross your features. Upon noticing it Peepers took a step backwards, watching in panic as a confident glint appeared in your eyes. There was a moment of uncertainty in his mind, he was unsure of how he was going to stop you this time. Though no matter what he wouldn't give up.</p><p>You looked at the entrance to the shower room and noticed that your two friends were giving you panicked looks. If you didn't get an idea then you would probably join them in their distressed mumbles.</p><p>Instead you shot the commander a smile and he flinched slightly before glaring at you once more. With a swift motion you pulled your towel upwards, fixing it a tiny bit to prevent it from falling off. Your actions were calm, but when you pointed harshly behind the general's shoulders he had to duck down in shock or else he would be hit by your hand.</p><p>"Oh my grop! What's that?!"</p><p>You gasped and the commander rolled his eye before regaining his confident composure. He crossed his arms as his eyelid moved down, making his orb narrow in a deadpan manner. From the way he watched you it was clear that he was not impressed.</p><p>"Really now? That's the best you could come up with? You know that trick won't work on me."</p><p>He tapped his foot impatiently, almost as if he was mad at you for failing. Although he was determined to stop you, there was still that side of him that was so used to your shenanigans he didn't even try to capture you when you were vulnerable.</p><p>You only shrugged at his words and then sighed.</p><p>"I know, that's why I have a different approach."</p><p>Different approach?</p><p>"What-"</p><p>Before he could finish you grabbed the lighting bolt on his helmet and tugged on it harshly, which resulted in it falling over his eye in an instant. With his vision completely blocked you laughed in triumph, grabbed onto your towel and ran away as fast as your feet could take you. You took the advantage of him being disoriented, but it was still pretty clear that he would chase after you in only a matter of seconds.</p><p>And so, with a big grin you ran through the door, giving high-fives to your two friends who only watched in shock as their general started fussing at once.</p><p>"Curses!"</p><p>He raised his voice in anger after moving his helmet back into place. As he turned around only irritation laced his next words.</p><p>"So you want to play it that way, huh?!"</p><p>Gritting his teeth together, his eye narrowed soon after as he watched you leave. Adrenaline started flowing through his veins and it was only a matter of seconds before determination appeared as well.</p><p>"I can most certainly oblige."</p><p>He swiftly grabbed his blaster and stormed off, not even caring about his two soldiers that were gaping at him not knowing what to do. He ran past them, also knocking them over in the process and almost in an instant both of them stood up and watched as he chased after you furiously. Teddy trembled a bit but when Pete tightly clutched his weapon to his chest he raised an eyebrow in his direction.</p><p>"Actually you know what, Teddy?"</p><p>He released a quick huff.</p><p>"I changed my mind."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You ran past many watchdogs, many rooms, all the while keeping track of the angered eyeball behind your exposed shoulders. The whole chase was taking quite a long time and in all honesty you were beginning to get tired. Your legs were getting wobbly and your chest was heavily raising with each breath that you took.</p><p>Of course, you tried hiding whenever possible but the commander was too focused on capturing you and it didn't seem to work this time. He was determined, more than he ever was, to blast you with his gun and you gulped knowing fully well that he may actually succeed if you didn't find a good cover in time.</p><p>After a second, you looked at your enemy from the corner of your eye and your breath hitched in your throat when fierce blasts from his weapon started following your steps.</p><p>Grop, this is not good.</p><p>You ran swiftly.</p><p>Jumped high enough to escape his wrath.</p><p>Then twirled around as the laser beams started firing at your figure even quicker.</p><p>A huff left you when he had to recharge his blaster. Swiftly, your orbs moved around the halls, searching for some kind of hiding spot. For now you could see none and it only made your lungs cry out in pain as you started tripping over your own feet from exhaustion.</p><p>"Aren't you getting a little bit tired, Commander? I suggest you give up!"</p><p>You yelled out, trying to convince the furious general but he only scoffed and laughed at your words.</p><p>"Tired? Me? Ha! Don't make me laugh, I can see that you're the one getting all wobbly!"</p><p>He replied confidently and even though you wanted to give him a sassy response you couldn't really deny his statement. It was pretty clear to the both of you that it was only a matter of minutes before you finally fell down. The commander was slowly getting more cocky noticing it and it was then that he didn't doubt his success anymore.</p><p>Though suddenly you got an idea.</p><p>You reached your hand into your pocket in hopes of getting one of your homemade, energizing candies, but then.. a realization hit you.</p><p>You had no pockets.</p><p>"Towel.. right."</p><p>An awkward laugh escaped your lips as you rubbed your hands against the fluffy coverage. It seemed that your own inventions wouldn't save you this time. Just the thought of it made you frown and you decided that it was best to just focus on hiding somewhere. Still, it was quite impossible for you to do that, considering the fact that your furious enemy was right behind you all the time and he would know exactly where you hid.</p><p>The thought of it all ending soon enough for you crossed your mind for a second.</p><p>But only for a second.</p><p>As if your prayers were listened to, you saw one of your friends sleeping soundly on the floor. Your vision sharpened as you smirked, getting ready for your new plan. You even looked behind your shoulder to give the commander a warning with your eyes, but to him your expression was unreadable. Soon enough though you stuck out your tongue in his direction and his eye widened, knowing exactly that you were scheming something bad.</p><p>Not even a minute passed and you ran up to the small soldier and started shaking him violently.</p><p>"Hey Tim! Wake up, I have a surprise for you!"</p><p>You exclaimed happily and he started blinking tiredly after a while. Noticing it you stood up before he could even realize who you were and your feet took you ahead once again. The commander on the other hand raised his nonexistent eyebrow after seeing your action. He shook his head quickly and tightened the grip on his weapon soon after, thinking that it's just nonsense.</p><p>Before he could even make three steps however, the watchdog woke up in a flash.</p><p>"Wait! Who said that?!"</p><p>And as he stood up and looked around Peepers crashed into him harshly, because he had no time to dodge. Tim fell to the ground just like him and rubbed his eye lightly before letting out a sheepish laugh.</p><p>"Sorry, I wasn't-"</p><p>But as he opened his orb he was met with an enraged commander pointing his weapon right in the center of his pupil. The furious eyeball growled as his fists trembled and he was getting ready to fire a laser beam at his soldier. Noticing it, Tim sighed heavily and looked to the side before shrugging.</p><p>"I guess it's one of those days.."</p><p>And those were his last words before he was blasted into the next dimension.</p><p>You on the other hand laughed, though a tiny bit of compassion was tied to your voice. Because of the watchdog you managed to get far away from the furious eyeball and that was great, however knowing that you were the reason that the watchdog met Peepers's wrath made you scrunch your face in a sorry manner.</p><p>I'm sorry Tim, sacrifices had to be made.</p><p>And with that you turned your head ahead to be met with a big, familiar door of the torture room. Seeing it you let out a sigh of relief. There was a sense of determination building up in your veins, because you thought that the weaponry might help you stop the commander if he found you again.</p><p>"Alright, here we go."</p><p>You smiled while walking over to the entrance.</p><p>It opened up in a flash, but what surprised you was not only the fact that the lights were already on but also the sight of a certain star-nomad and an angry skeleton by his side. It seemed that the villain was yelling furiously because the orange adventurer was driving him crazy and honestly seeing them made you freeze in place.</p><p>You watched them, wondering if you should leave.</p><p>Hater wouldn't exactly be happy seeing one of the prisoners on their feet you presumed. However, before you could even turn around and walk off silently it seemed that the skeleton had already noticed your presence.</p><p>"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY-"</p><p>Suddenly though his bony jaw fell to the ground with a crash.</p><p>You followed the trail of his gaze and noticed that his attention was focused on your exposed figure. It wasn't quite surprising that the sight of you in a towel shocked him, but in all honesty seeing a part of his mouth laying on the ground made you snicker lightly.</p><p>Quickly you saluted to the villain, also gave Wander a small smile when you noticed that he was waiving in your direction excitedly.</p><p>"Wrong room, carry on!"</p><p>You laughed and ran out of the area and it was then that the skeleton's fingers enveloped in the color green. He started shaking from irritation and tried to scream, but because of his jaw laying on the ground only a few muffled yells could be heard.</p><p>Wait a second.</p><p>Noticing it, he scattered over to pick up the lost part with a serious look. For a moment everything was silent in the room, but when he finally managed to place his jaw where it belonged, a real, furious growl left him.</p><p>"WHAT IS SHE DOING OUT OF HER CEEEEEELLLL?!"</p><p>Everything shook as he yelled out and it was only a matter of seconds before an axe fell on his head from the loud noise and made him fall to the ground with a thud.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peepers ran around every corner, every room, searching for your tall figure but you were nowhere in sight. He was beginning to panic, only wondering what kind of disaster you'll create next.</p><p>"No no no! I couldn't have lost her!"</p><p>He frantically started checking through every shelve that he could find, even going as far to look for you in the trashcans. You were a tall human, it was almost impossible to lose track of your figure. The commander knew that he made a mistake, but no matter what he didn't want to admit his defeat.</p><p>Suddenly, a ringing sound made him pause though.</p><p>He took out his cellphone instantly, but when he noticed that it was his leader, his eye widened in shock and he gulped heavily before pressing the accept button.</p><p>And perhaps it was a bad thing to do.</p><p>"PEEEEEEEEEEEPPERS!"</p><p>The loud voice of Lord Hater made the commander almost fall over.</p><p>If Peepers had to be honest he could say that he actually smelt the skeleton's hot breath through the small screen and it wasn't a very enjoyable experience. Nevertheless he was too panicked to even take that into account and only started rambling in hopes of his leader understanding.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sir! You see, while I was busy ordering around watchdogs, who were also not doing their jobs I tell you, she escaped and-"</p><p>"CAPTURE HER!"</p><p>"Yes Sir! Right away Sir!"</p><p>The second-in-command jumped in a terrified manner and saluted, even though he knew fully well that the skeleton couldn't see him. When he finally hung up though, the commander placed his palms on each side of his eye as sweat started dripping down his forehead.</p><p>There was no way he could find her now, the ship was too big!</p><p>Or so he thought at least until he saw a tall shadow walking into a room in the distance, which only made his eye narrow in determination.</p><p>"Oh, I have you now!"</p><p>He stormed off after the figure, but the two focused watchdogs behind him remained unnoticed. Quickly giving each other a nod they hurried after their commander as their footsteps started becoming more and more faint with each passing second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a happy hum you stepped over to a room that made you wonder. Now that you were all alone it was the perfect time to hide and perhaps even mess with something important. An evil chuckle ran through your throat as you neared the centre of the area and soon you even were welcomed with a station full of differently colored buttons.</p><p>Some were bigger, some smaller, one of them even glowed in the dark - certainly a feature that Hater added just for the sake of it, rather than it being actually helpful.</p><p>You rubbed your chin in thought as your orbs scanned over the controls, you only pondered which one would be the best one to choose. They weren't labeled in any way so it was quite hard to tell what they did. However, when you saw one that was covered up by some kind of glass you raised an eyebrow and rubbed your hands mischievously.</p><p>"Now what do we have here~?"</p><p>In a singsong tone you spoke to yourself as your hand hovered over the interesting button. It almost looked like as if it was aching for your touch. Quite strange, but either way you were more than happy to oblige.</p><p>"Stop right there!"</p><p>You jumped in surprise as the familiar voice of the commander called out. Taking a small peek at him from behind your shoulder you only fixed your towel once more, before facing him fully. He was annoyed, angry and a tiny bit tired too. This was the place he wanted to end this parade once and for all.</p><p>"When will you learn that there's no escape from me, ___?"</p><p>He tapped his foot impatiently and then tightened the grip on his weapon, while also giving you a glare that could possibly break ice if it wanted. However, you were left unfazed by his gaze and only a sly smile appeared on your lips from his sudden words.</p><p>"You know Commander, it isn't exactly appropriate to chase a woman while she's not properly dressed."</p><p>At that he flushed, but only for a second. Soon enough his fists trembled as he moved his blaster a bit to the side which made you relieved. As cocky as you were, never in your life would you want to get blasted by the commander's gun.</p><p>"Oh really? And did you know that it's not appropriate to sneak onto ships that don't belong to you?!"</p><p>He yelled but you only shrugged.</p><p>"Slipped my mind."</p><p>Then you proceed to lean on the control panel behind your back without much care in the world. The furious eyeball watched your every move and seeing that you were getting so close to the buttons made him growl.</p><p>"Actually you know what?"</p><p>You looked at him in question, wondering what exactly he had on his mind. His expression turned instantly after his words. It was not angered anymore, more like cunning and devious and the sight made you ponder deeply.</p><p>"Surprise me."</p><p>A smile graced your lips, but when he took out a remote control of sorts your eyes widened. Noticing your expression he chuckled in an evil manner and then clicked his tongue, almost as if already smelling his victory. He puffed up his chest in an instant and you felt sweat running down your forehead.</p><p>Letting out an awkward laugh you pointed at the entrance on your left.</p><p>"Well, it was great being chased around by you and all but.."</p><p>You ran at the door at full speed, but suddenly it closed with a massive thud. Your eyes widened and you almost released a yelp when you barely managed to not get crushed by it. Turning around you saw that it was now Peepers's turn to stand near the control panel. However, he paid it no mind - he was much rather focused on your terrified figure.</p><p>"Now now, what's the rush? Weren't you the one who sneaked onto our ship in the first place?"</p><p>He spat at you, a devilish tint to his tone and this was probably one of those times that you were the one annoyed by him and not the other way around. You crossed your arms, glued yourself to the door and released a small huff through your nose. Seeing your reaction the commander laughed, he loved being the one in control.</p><p>"You see, since you asked so nicely to see our newest set of weapons before.."</p><p>As he started you only frowned, remembering how not even a few hours ago you asked him and Hater to show you their new equipment. It would've been fine if not for the fact that you laughed at them, saying that you have better tools in your kitchen. Now that he reminded you of it you actually began to smile with a bit of uncertainty in your orbs.</p><p>This definitely wasn't going the way you wanted it to.</p><p>Peepers took note of your scared expression and it was more than enough for him to push another button on his little remote.</p><p>"I'll prepare a big welcoming party just for you!"</p><p>And just as he exclaimed, hundreds and thousands of blasters appeared from the ceiling and aimed right at your forehead. You gulped, though it was still not the time for you to give up. There was no way in heck that you would let the short commander win, you were too determined to succeed.</p><p>The eyeball watched you with interest, wondering what will you do next and you only looked through the weapons with a raised eyebrow. As scary as the display was there was a side to you that told you he wouldn't push the button that activated the blasters no matter how angry you could've made him.</p><p>And so, with a small smirk you turned your attention to him which actually caught him by surprise.</p><p>"You're bluffing."</p><p>He processed your words, watching you deviously as his eye narrowed. After a while though, he released a sigh and straightened his hands behind his back to seem more calm in your orbs.</p><p>"On the contrary actually."</p><p>As he started you couldn't help but notice two blurs near the ceiling.</p><p>"You see, as an enemy of yours I have no reason to bluff. If I wanted I could just shoot you right here and now without a second of hesitation."</p><p>You didn't want him to notice you staring upwards when you saw that one of your friends was wrapping a rope around his stomach tightly and the other one held him in place. However, at the same time it was too hard to keep track on both him and the two newcomers. You were lost in deep thought, watching as Teddy started lowering down and when he started wobbling you actually closed one of your eyes, thinking that he's going to fall.</p><p>When he didn't a sigh escaped you and it was then that the two of you locked gazes. He waved at you excitedly and so did Pete. However suddenly both of their orbs widened, knowing that since one of them stopped holding the rope it would be their end.</p><p>Well this was not going well.</p><p>Teddy started falling down quickly and you prepared yourself for the commander's wrath because the panicked watchdog was falling right at his head.</p><p>Before he could touch his lighting bolt however, Pete got a hold of the lost string and almost fell down with his friend in the process. Both of them turned to you after that and even gave you a thumbs-up. Either way, it seemed that the two were clueless about what to do next and noticing it an idea popped inside of your head.</p><p>Since speaking loudly would be stupid, you decided to try a different approach.</p><p>You winked at Teddy, probably in hopes of him catching your drift. Your intention was for him to move a bit down slowly so he could take the remote, but he seemed confused upon seeing what you did. He turned his gaze to Pete, but he only shrugged in response and you rolled your eyes before trying once again.</p><p>Come on, wink!</p><p>Wink!</p><p>Wink you morons!</p><p>You were furiously closing one of your eyes and then reopening it for at least a minute, but then suddenly the voice of the person you forgot about made you stop dead in your tracks.</p><p>"Perhaps this whole display damaged your brain more than I thought it would."</p><p>Peepers crossed his arms over his chest, stomping his foot impatiently while also looking you up and down in annoyance. Noticing it you laughed awkwardly and rubbed your neck. When you did though you felt your towel slipping off and you quickly held it in place before it could fall down any further.</p><p>Out of nowhere.. an idea.</p><p>You gave the commander a cheeky grin and he flinched upon seeing it.</p><p>"You know Commander.."</p><p>As you trailed off, you fiddled with the sides of your fluffy coverage for a short amount of time. Peepers noticed the motion, but grop forbid was he not wishing that it didn't mean what he thought it meant. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was actually beginning to feel nervous from your sudden change of tone.</p><p>"I wonder, what would happen if my towel.. you know.. slipped off."</p><p>You smirked in his direction and suddenly the sides of his eye flushed red.</p><p>"Don't you dare."</p><p>He pointed at you accusingly, almost as if threatening you to not do anything stupid. It was hard for him to look at you with just the towel on, but without it.. oh man.. that wouldn't exactly be a sight for the commander to keep his eye on.</p><p>"Care to tell my why? It's not like you find me attractive."</p><p>You informed while also sneaking a glance at the two watchdogs who finally seemed to get the idea. All you needed to do was stall for time until Teddy got a good opening to grab the remote from the furious eyeball's hands.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I don't. Though there are lots of cameras on the ship and I wouldn't want to explain-"</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>He tried explaining with a bit of frustration tied to his words, but you only gave him a manipulative sort of look. The second-in-command was sure just a few minutes ago that he finally won, but it seemed like the tables turned around once more. He hated it, he hated the fact that you found a weak spot of his again but there was nothing that he could do when you were threatening to do something like that.</p><p>"Don't even start."</p><p>This time his tone was a bit more harsh, but you only placed a hand on your chin with a smile.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>He huffed and then crossed his arms once more to which Teddy cursed. The watchdog was just getting to the remote, but because the commander changed positions he had to do it all over again. Both him and Pete were starting to doubt their whole plan, but when you winked once more they decided to not give up.</p><p>"You wouldn't want everyone to see you without clothes on, would you? In all honesty I'm pretty much certain you won't do it!"</p><p>Peepers raised his voice, hoping that he finally got your weak spot but you only clicked your tongue in response before opening your lips.</p><p>"Don't underestimate me, Commander."</p><p>"What-"</p><p>And with that you tugged on the cloth harshly which made him jump, yell out in both surprise and stress, and then cover his eye with both of his hands.</p><p>"SWEET BETSY!"</p><p>He tried desperately to cover his sight and you only laughed in triumph. Your gaze moved to your friends for a second and it seemed like they were about to grab the needed remote. Peepers was drowning in his shock, not even caring about the shadow of Teddy suddenly overwhelming his whole figure. He was mumbling something, possibly curses but you only shook your head,</p><p>..fixing the towel that you haven't even taken off in the first place.</p><p>"Come on guys, get it!"</p><p>As you yelled out the commander sneaked a peak at you and when he noticed that you were only bluffing he felt his blood beginning to boil inside.</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>And suddenly Teddy jumped at him, blinded his vision with his hands and then proceed to grab the remote from his palms. Swiftly he pressed a button which resulted in all of the weapons hiding and the doors opening. You laughed in happiness and gave them a thumbs-up before turning on your heal and running out.</p><p>"Good work, guys!"</p><p>The commander growled and pushed the watchdog off before standing up and blasting him with his weapon. Pete watched in horror as his friend fell to the ground, but he hid before the angry eyeball could catch a glimpse of him.</p><p>Noticing that you were too far for him to keep track of you, Peepers on the other hand quickly ran out of the room in hopes of somehow punishing you for your actions.</p><p>"Oh no, Teddy!"</p><p>The soldier's voice trembled when he looked down, but the other watchdog gave him a thumbs-up before falling unconscious. Seeing it Pete wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sighed, only hoping that you would finally find a good place to hide or perhaps just run away completely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I would lend you a jacket.. if I had one.."</p><p>Andy rubbed his neck while nervously checking through the cameras. You were hiding behind a table with your knees hugged to your chest and only a sigh left you when you saw that the commander was almost in every place at the same time.</p><p>He really must've wanted to teach you a lesson.</p><p>Yikes.</p><p>"That's alright. I appreciate you're willing to help me hide, even though it could potentially mean you know..losing your job?"</p><p>You finally replied with a smile, but the watchdog only laughed, looking away from your sincere gaze. He was very enthusiastic on the daily, very charismatic too but seeing the angered commander on almost every camera made a shiver run down his spine.</p><p>"Well, that's what friends are for. Besides, I have enough problems with the commander as it is, so it's all fine."</p><p>He gave you a confident smile and you couldn't help but blush lightly.</p><p>"Aw, Andy.."</p><p>Then suddenly the door burst open and both of you jumped in surprise.</p><p>"ANDY!"</p><p>"Y-yes, Commander Peepers, Sir!"</p><p>The watchdog stood up, saluted and tried to hide the fact that he was shaking violently. His general on the other hand only placed his palms on each side of his hips, while also holding his blaster tightly. It was clearly fired lots of times and honestly just the sight made you slouch down even more behind the table.</p><p>"Have you seen the human anywhere?!"</p><p>At that Andy laughed awkwardly and moved his hands in front of his eye in denial.</p><p>"O-Of course not, Sir!"</p><p>The commander eyed him suspiciously, the frustration clear in his eye. He quickly walked over to the cameras in hopes of rewinding the last parts to see where you went. Your friend sneaked a glance in your direction and both of you sweat-dropped upon locking gazes. Peepers was checking through the sectors very harshly, cursing lightly each time he couldn't see you and it was only a matter of time before he started getting close to where you were.</p><p>Andy started thinking of what to do, you did too, but then suddenly another scream caught you off guard.</p><p>"Slow down, Captain Tim!"</p><p>A distressed voice called out and the commander stopped for a second in confusion.</p><p>"Captain.."</p><p>It almost looked like mechanisms started flowing through his head. At first he was just annoyed, but when the wheels inside of his mind finally connected the dots his eye widened in an instant and he jumped into the air in horror.</p><p>"TIM?!"</p><p>And then it was only a matter of seconds before he was forcefully pushed to the ground by his leader's pet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright you bunch of clowns!"</p><p>Peepers yelled out while rubbing the claw marks on his arm softly. He was standing on the stage as every soldier looked at him with sweat dripping down their forehead. There was even a bandage visible from under the commander's helmet and even though he looked a bit worse than usual, he still managed to terrify the watchdogs deeply.</p><p>"Whose idea was it to help ___ escape?!"</p><p>As he asked everyone pointed at Greg in an instant.</p><p>The watchdog looked around, unfazed and then proceed to shrug as a small sigh of defeat left him.</p><p>"...can't say I'm surprised.."</p><p>And those were his last words before the commander blasted him with his weapon. He twirled it around in his hand soon after and blew off the smoke that appeared. As he eyed his soldiers once again, he couldn't help but glare at each and every one of them.</p><p>"If I catch any of you doing this again, I'll throw you out of the ship myself! Did I make myself clear?!"</p><p>He screamed at the top of his lungs and the watchdogs saluted.</p><p>"Crystal, Sir!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. There's No Denying It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>╭┈─────── ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-<br/>╰┈➤ ❝ Welcome, I hope you're having a great day! ❞<br/>. . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ Grab a cup of coffee and relax while reading my story ࿐ྂ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter Seven: There's No Denying It</b>
</h3><p>𝙇𝙀𝙏'𝙎 𝙂𝙀𝙏 𝘼𝙒𝙀𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀</p><p>The song rang in your head for what it seemed like<em> the millionth time</em> that night. Your ears were bleeding from the loud noise and if you had to be true to yourself, you would say that this whole display wasn't enjoyable in the least.</p><p>
  <em>And why did you hear it in the first place?</em>
</p><p><em>Well,</em> while you were calmly playing games in your house, someone decided that it's a good time to break into it and kidnap you as well. The thing that angered you the most was that your kidnappers weren't very keen on using the door - they busted through the ceiling and let's just say that it will take a massive amount of money to repair it.</p><p>Were your captors bad guys though?</p><p>Kind of. It seemed that what they wanted was to party only, <em>with you as well. </em>And it would've been fine if not for the fact that you literally just got into the limousine of the man you didn't exactly find <em>tolerable</em>.</p><p>Ah yes, a limousine <em>sounds nice</em>, doesn't it?</p><p>Well you would be honored to ride in one if it didn't belong to <em>a certain fish stick</em>. But oh well, some things just had to be left alone so you could have something to wish for. And one of those things was definitely leaving this whole party - <em>if you could even call it that.</em></p><p>The ship, or rather car, was quite big and colorful too. Just the sight made you want to throw up, all these colors and stripes were making your head spin. It was safe to say that you weren't very keen on staying here with your captors as well. Knowing that you were in their hands didn't make you feel so good either.</p><p>"Hey guys, I'm not really in the mood tonight. Can you put me down?"</p><p>You stated while looking down at a wave of fistfighters, there was a small smile gracing your features but it was more irritated than anything. Normally you wouldn't be annoyed that much, but the vehicle's owner didn't really make a good impression on you when you met before. And well, you weren't exactly a person to dislike someone.</p><p>It was almost midnight and the soldiers, <em>who had fists instead of heads actually</em>, still managed to find the strength to hold you up in the air. All they were doing was pass you through a sea full of them and their massive hands. In all honesty you felt like some kind of special entity. Such a massive crowd and it was all just for you.</p><p>
  <em>How charming.</em>
</p><p>You thought of escaping for a second, your gaze moved around swiftly soon after. However you quickly noticed that as long as they held you it was not possible to sneak out. That's why an idea popped into your head. It wasn't exactly a smart plan, but it was still worth a shot.</p><p>"How about we make a deal? You know what I mean,you scratch my back I'll scratch yours."</p><p>You winked, but they still haven't replied which resulted in you frowning and narrowing your eyes after a while. They broke into your house just a few minutes ago and now they couldn't even reply. As much as you were annoyed by the disturbance, there was still a person inside of you waiting for you to ease their boredom.</p><p>
  <em>Literally-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I-I mean, <b>not</b> literally of course.</em>
</p><p>You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes after a second, relaxing in their soft touch as they passed your figure ahead. Just as you were about to give up, your soft voice glided through the air once more. This time though it was much more cocky than before.</p><p>"Well you guys must be fun at parties."</p><p>
  <em>Bad idea.</em>
</p><p>As soon as they heard your sarcastic response you felt their fists beginning to shove your back with such force that you yelped at first. Their anger was quite harshly showed to you through their strength and in all honesty you didn't enjoy it.</p><p>"Grop, when you captured me I never imagined that I would get a free massage session. Such a bad one too. That's not even worth a one out of ten."</p><p>You winced soon after saying that, since you felt one angry fistfighter flicking you with his finger right in the middle of your back. They were as small and weird as the watchdogs, but when they wanted to they could actually make someone feel pain. </p><p>But well.. was it that surprising?</p><p>
  <em>They were villains after all.</em>
</p><p>You shook your head and straightened your back quickly. Before you could even do anything else however, the soldiers forcefully threw you ahead which made you fall onto the ground in the process. Your eyes narrowed in slight annoyance and you turned around a bit, only thinking of an angry response, but then a rather familiar voice caught you off guard and made you stop dead in your tracks.</p><p>"Though what you're gonna see next will get <em>an eleven</em> outta you, babe!"</p><p>𝘼𝙒𝙀𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝘼𝙒𝙀𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀</p><p>Your angry expression instantly turned into a frown when you heard music following suit, right after the sentence of the male you didn't exactly want to see tonight as well.</p><p>As the melody started getting louder and louder you looked up to see him extend a rather.. <em>muscular</em> hand towards you. You were about to refuse of course, but before you even managed to, the male harshly grabbed you by your arm and pulled you up. The whole motion hurt slightly, but you quickly shook the feeling off and just looked ahead at the man with your eyes slowly narrowing.</p><p>"So you finally showed up, babe."</p><p>He flashed you a smirk, showing off his sharp pearly whites. They glowed because of the flashing lights and seeing it you let out an irritated sigh. You already knew that this wouldn't end well, and knowing it made you want to turn around and run away almost instantly after hearing his next words.</p><p>"I knew you'd come around, especially after realizing what you're missin'."</p><p>You crossed your arms as he showed off his muscles right in front of your tired orbs.</p><p>"I mean, if your <em>so-called soldiers</em> didn't drag me here I probably would've escaped through the back door."</p><p>Your eyes narrowed as you spoke, but he only released a confident chuckle and walked up to you. Soon he was right in your face, you tried to take a step back but his hand stopped you in an instant. It was then that you tried locking your gaze on something else, anything but him, but it was impossible. Everywhere your eyes went he appeared, and it was slowly beginning to make you angry.</p><p>"Stop denying it, babe. You were lookin' forward to this. I can see that look in your eyes. You're likin' <em>these</em> guns."</p><p>He let you go after finishing and flexed which made you roll your eyes, but also sigh internally since he finally let you go. What you noticed was that each time he exaggeratedly showed off the music was getting louder. It was strange, you only wondered how they managed to set it up that way. On a second thought though.. <em>maybe it wasn't such a valuable information.</em></p><p>Instead you shook your head and gave him a small glare after a moment of silence.</p><p>"A powerful statement coming from<em> a fish stick</em>. In all honesty the only thing I can see is a sushi roll trying to flex. Key word being.. <em>trying</em>."</p><p>He stopped with his hands in the air, his eyes were wide in shock because of your sudden, unimpressed statement. After a second though he turned to you fully, his revelation faded and a smirk started growing on his red lips.</p><p>"Stop dissing the flex, babe. You see these pecs? Ladies <em>swoon</em> for a piece of this!"</p><p>At that a small smile began to creep onto your lips.</p><p>"From <b>the smell </b>I'm guessing."</p><p>And not even a second later he frowned as his cocky grin fell.</p><p>"Ah, you and your jokes babe.. <em>can't get enough of 'em</em>."</p><p>..𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙨𝙤 𝙖𝙬𝙚𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚..</p><p>With that you took a swift look around, wondering why exactly would the fish stick bring you there. You were clearly standing in one of the most well-known places in his limousine. There were stripy sofas, lots of tables covered in party equipment, sugary sweets and drinks. The colorful lights were shining brightly around the room and showing off the dance floor very distinctly. If you weren't smart you would probably say that this whole display is for you only, but it was audibly a party of sorts. Which wasn't very surprising, just by taking a good look at your captor it was obvious that he liked this kind of stuff.</p><p>"Can I at least know why you invited me here? Or, <em>well</em>, forcefully threw me into the limo?"</p><p>The reason was rather evident, but you still couldn't stop yourself from asking. Your question seemed to only brighten the man's face unfortunately. Within a few seconds he was already back to being his cocky self, which made you release an irritated breath through your nostrils. </p><p>"For instance, I figured you might be missin' these."</p><p>He winked, showing off his flexed muscles once again.</p><p>"And as for the second, I thought you may be interested in throwing a <b>real</b> party! Losers' been making lame gatherings ever since d...d-da-"</p><p>At first he started confidently, but when he got to the name of someone he seemed to be distraught. Sweat started dripping down his forehead in an instant and his eyes widened. He was stuttering, so much that you even had to raise an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"ᵈ⁻ᵈᵘʰ..ᴰ⁻ᴰ⁻ᴰᴼᴹᴵᴺᴬ..."</p><p>He placed a hand on the left side of his head and winced, clearly trying to wipe away some type of terrifying memory. Just the sight was strange, but you couldn't imagine what he was going through in that moment. His hands were trembling and so were his lips covered in red lipstick. For a moment you felt bad for him, but the emotion swiftly faded away when you remembered that he commanded his soldiers to break through your ceiling not that long ago.</p><p>"<em>d..d-D-DOMINA</em>-...<em>.lava lady</em> was defeated!"</p><p>
  <em>Lava lady?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he must've meant Dominator.</em>
</p><p>Not that you could really tell, you came to this Galaxy after she disappeared after all. You heard of her lots of times, but the two of you never met in person. What you knew was that Hater got rid of her, <em>which was surprising</em>. Nevertheless it made you see him as something more than just a silly villain. Or well.. <em>hero - that was the title everyone else gave him at least. </em>You've never seen him conquer a planet<em> properly</em>, he seemed to be running after Wander now all the time, <b>and you too</b> since you always wandered around his ship.</p><p>For a moment you were lost in thought, but then Awesome's voice cut through the silence. It was so loud that you almost flinched in surprise.</p><p>"We're going to bust some<b> mad sick moves</b> tonight, we're going to laugh at lame-os and nerds who think they're cool, <em>the limo is going to shake <b>from how hard we slam!"</b></em></p><p> Your gaze turned to him in an instant and he was clearly back to normal which was not great. As painful as it was to see him scared you would enjoy to spend time with someone like that other than his cocky, usual self. And so, you rolled your eyes. It was pretty obvious that he wanted you to join him in his <em>'mad sick moves',</em> but you weren't in the mood for things like that. <em>Especially not tonight.</em></p><p>"I'm good without it, thanks."</p><p>At that he got closer to you and nudged you softly with his elbow, the confusion and vexation evident in his tone. Just from him standing next to you, you were having bad thoughts about all of this and it definitely wasn't a good thing.</p><p>"That's not the answer I was looking for, babe. Why the sudden change?"</p><p>He was clearly displeased with your response, but you didn't care.</p><p><em>"<b>The last time</b></em> we got crazy on one of the planets you stayed with me till' midnight, we showed those losers who's <b>awesome</b>!"</p><p>You were partying with Emperor Awesome, that was the truth unfortunately.</p><p>
  <em>But it only happened <b>once </b>and you definitely <b>regretted it.</b></em>
</p><p>When it did, you weren't exactly thinking clearly. It was at least a week after coming to this Galaxy, when you didn't know anything or anyone. You were starting a new life and what's a better way to start off one if not on some kind of party? Evidently choosing the fish stick as your buddy was a mistake, but that was all in the past. It was rather unfortunate that he didn't acknowledge it that way. He was blinded by his attraction towards you and he didn't even try to hide it. You on the other hand saw him as an annoying fish who didn't know any better.</p><p>
  <em>You were just running away from your problems that night and that's all.</em>
</p><p>You quickly narrowed your eyes at the male, forgetting about the thoughts instantly.</p><p>"I'm not interested in things like that."<em><br/></em></p><p>As you shook your head he scoffed and gave you a grin.</p><p>"Sure ya aren't. Come on, I can see that <em>evil</em> glint in your eyes, not only waiting for an awesome party but also for some destruction!"</p><p>Your blood ran cold for a moment, but only for a moment. Quickly you laughed at his words and rubbed the tears from your eyes, feeling a sudden wave of pure joy overwhelm you. He was stating such ridiculous things that it would be a sin not to chuckle.</p><p><em>"Evil?</em> You must be joking. If I'm anything then it's definitely not evil."</p><p>Noticing your reaction he only shrugged with a smirk forming on his lips.</p><p>"I know what you're capable of, babe. No need to deny it, unless you do it to get my attention only. But who can blame you? I <b>am</b> <em>awesome.</em>"</p><p>As he said so you crossed your arms and eyed him swiftly before frowning.</p><p>"I think I might just leave actually."</p><p>In an instant you felt him wrap his arms tightly around your torso. His hot breath tickled your nose as he got closer to your face and you desperately tried to look away from his cocky gaze. His eyes were soft, sparkling with confidence but you were having none of it. You were beginning to squirm, trying your best not to touch his sweaty body but it was almost impossible since he was touching you himself.</p><p>"Aw c'mon, what's the rush? The night's still young, we can make lots of awesome memories together!"</p><p>He said, a bit too seductively for your liking, which made you scrunch your face up in disgust. You placed both of your hands on his exposed chest, harshly moving him back instinctively, but he didn't budge one bit.</p><p>"Personal space please."</p><p>As you moved your head to the side his smirk grew even wider and he grabbed your hand suddenly. His fingers enveloped yours and you had to forcefully stop yourself from throwing up all over him in that moment.</p><p>"Not only do you have a<em> cold</em> <em>look in your eyes</em>, but <em>your hands are</em> <em>freezing</em> too. So extra, no wonder you're on my top ten babes list, right next to Becks of course. Come to think of it she might be missin' my awesome moves too. But well, <em>who wouldn't?"</em></p><p>You turned to him with a raised eyebrow at that, only wondering what kind of ladies he had on that list. Knowing him, they weren't exactly something normal. Awesome had.. <em>weird tastes in women</em>, and well, <em>maybe in others too. </em>Just the thought of it made you uncomfortable and you looked at him with a disgusted glare.</p><p>"First, <b>ew</b>. Second, what even is that?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes while trying to keep your insides, well..<em> inside.</em></p><p>"And no, I'd rather spend time with Peepers than you to be honest."</p><p>He couldn't help but laugh at your words.</p><p>"The short-stack? Oh babe, don't go that <b>low</b>."</p><p>
  <em>Then suddenly.. an idea.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soft snores echoed around the commander's quarters as he slept peacefully. It was a calm night for him, there was no one to disturb him as well. After a good amount of work he was able to finally rest and it was a very enjoyable thing for him. With you not around, with Hater sleeping, he could relax and get ready for another day in complete quietude.</p><p>He was dreaming calmly, hugging his pillow gently at the same time, but then suddenly his closed eyelid seemed to furrow slightly.</p><p>"ᵈⁱᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵏ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ.. ᵉˢᶜᵃᵖᵉ.. ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵐᵉ...___.."</p><p>Quiet murmurs left him, it almost looked like as if he was smiling mischievously in that moment. He had headphones tightly wrapped around his head, a voice told him praises and such, but he seemed to be completely out of it. A victorious laugh left him soon enough and he hugged his cushion even closer, whispering your name in triumph.</p><p>
  <em>Such a nice dream.</em>
</p><p>Abruptly it came to an end however, since a noisy sound from the commander's bedside table stopped it after a good, short while. The male seemed to fidget for a moment, his eye furrowed once more as he battled with his will to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>But then all at once, a realization came over him.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry Sir! I'm up!"</p><p>His eye widened as he quickly jumped and rose to his feet in an instant. He grabbed a hold of his helmet and swiftly placed it on top of his head, then turned around to run out of his room, not even noticing that it's dark because he hasn't regained his vision yet.</p><p>But then the commander suddenly paused.</p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>He blinked a few times.</p><p>
  <em>Since when does Hater's screaming resemble a ringing sound?</em>
</p><p>As he took a look at his bedside table once again his eye only narrowed, almost as if resembling a frown of sorts. He facepalmed and released a sigh, noticing that it's just his phone. And as he shook his head he only looked at the clock to see that it's almost 1 a.m.</p><p>
  <em>What a convenient time to call someone.</em>
</p><p>He grumbled and walked over to the device before snatching it harshly. Since he was also curious who called him this late at night - even though it was fairly obvious to him - he decided to look at the screen before answering. And when he did, his eye twitched slightly from sudden irritation.</p><p>"It's the middle of the night for grop's sake! Do I really have to remind you to not call others <b>at midnight</b>?!"</p><p>As soon as he clicked the accept button he raised his voice at the person who was listening on the other side. Even though he couldn't see them, it was clear to him that they flinched in surprise. Only for a second though, which was quite unfortunate for the fuming commander.</p><p>"Did I wake you up? Sorry, I was just wondering if-"</p><p><b>Your </b>voice could be heard on the other end, but he only felt himself get annoyed by it.</p><p><em>"Wondering</em>..wondering if what? You could annoy me? How old are you? <em>Five?"</em></p><p>He exclaimed, clearly frustrated. As much as he didn't tolerate you on the daily, knowing that you called at such a late hour only to make some stupid jokes made him want to break something. The commander was used to not sleeping, but who in their right mind would enjoy getting woken up by the person they despised the most in the middle of the night?</p><p>"You didn't let me finish!"</p><p>You whisper-yelled, your voice was evidently laced with worry which made him actually question it for a second. In all honesty he wanted to hang up right there and then, but your strange tone made him pause.</p><p>"Spill then."</p><p>He started, but then narrowed his eye even more at the phone.</p><p><em>"But I swear, </em>if this is another one of your jokes <em>I'll block your number</em> as soon as I hang up."</p><p>Soon he heard a small sigh on the other side of the phone and it honestly made him confused. Your voice sounded worn-out, displeased, it was certainly not something the commander was used to. You were always so energetic and cocky, if he didn't know any better he would probably say that you were making him worry.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay."</em>
</p><p>Although he couldn't see your face, he could tell that you were nodding in that exact moment. What surprised him was that you were hesitant for a short while, you were obviously thinking of some kind of words but they didn't seem to leave your mouth. He was getting annoyed, stomping his foot in impatience as you struggled to speak, but then finally you did which made him a bit more content than before.</p><p>"I know that this may come off as a shock to you, but I kind of.. <em>need your help." </em></p><p>If the commander had ears they would probably perk up after hearing your words. Instead, his eye narrowed slightly and he thought for a second. Something about your sentence made him intrigued, but also overconfident and he couldn't help but scoff lightly.</p><p>"Would you mind repeating that? <em>I couldn't hear you."</em></p><p>His tone was obviously smug as he spoke, but you didn't notice.</p><p>"I was wondering if you could help me."</p><p>You tried repeating, but the male's eye became half-lidded only. As he held the device in one of his hands, his other one rested on his hip and in all honesty it was one of those times that he felt powerful. All of the things that you did to annoy him flashed before his eye and he got cocky in an instant.</p><p>"Still didn't get that."</p><p>"I asked if you could help me."</p><p>"Try again."</p><p>"Are you doing this on purpose?"</p><p>
  <em>"Perhaps."</em>
</p><p>Soon after he heard you clicking your tongue in annoyance which made him smirk, <em>as much as he was able to without having a mouth at least. </em>You were always the one who irritated the commander, but when you finally needed help he was going to make sure to make the most of it. Being higher than his enemies was an enjoyable thing for him, especially when it came to you. If he had to be true to himself, he would actually say that you were one of his worst enemies - however not in any way a dangerous one.</p><p>"Alright, what do you want?"</p><p>Your tone was displeased evidently, but the male only checked his gloved hands smugly. His eye was narrowed, there was clearly a hint of cockiness in his orb too. Hearing your voice sound so discouraged made him want to laugh in triumph already.</p><p>
  <em>Though he couldn't lie that your change of behavior was strange.</em>
</p><p>"Maybe some politeness, <em>unless they didn't teach you that back on that Galaxy of yours.</em>"</p><p>He puffed up his chest proudly, almost letting out a chuckle in the process. And even though he couldn't see your face, nor body, he could tell that you were frowning after hearing his words. As much as he didn't like you, since your constant visits and annoying actions he learned to know a lot about you. One of those things was that you came from another Galaxy and well.. that you didn't really enjoy talking about it as well.</p><p>His intention was to get some sort of reaction from you, <em>an irritated one to be specific</em>, but his comment didn't make you angry one bit. Instead you only let out a confused hum, wondering how to reply to the shorter male.</p><p>"Politeness? But <em>I am</em> polite."</p><p>You stated, thinking that it was obvious. The commander on the other hand only shook his head and tightened the grip on the phone. He started smirking - <em>if it was even possible for a talking eyeball</em> - and soon released a small sigh laced with cockiness.</p><p>"Oh really? And what do we say when we want someone to help us?"</p><p>You were definitely rolling your eyes at that. </p><p>
  <em>Undoubtedly even.</em>
</p><p>"Please."<em><br/></em></p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Please Commander, <em><b>I need you.</b>"</em></p><p>This time your tone turned into a more flirtatious one towards the end and Peepers couldn't help but widen his eye in surprise. His hand trembled for a moment and he growled lightly as the sides of his eye flushed in embarrassment. This definitely wasn't a response he was expecting from you in that moment.</p><p>"T-The last part was<em> unnecessary."</em></p><p>He replied, the discomfort clear in his voice. The commander even coughed into his fist to regain his composure, but it still wasn't enough to make the red hues disappear from his 'cheeks'. However as awkward as he felt in that second, he couldn't deny the fact that you did what he asked you to. He shook his head, cursing silently while tightening his grip on the phone once more.</p><p>"But alright, <em>just this once</em>.."</p><p>
  <em>Grop, he couldn't believe that he was saying this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How can I help you?"</em>
</p><p>He released an irritated sigh soon after and massaged his temples. It was quite ironic for him to ask that sort of question, considering the fact that he was the one who introduced a strict policy to not help you in any way. However even though he was evil, he wasn't a complete jackass. Perhaps you would leave him alone after this, he wondered, but in all honesty he found that vision almost impossible to accomplish.</p><p>You on the other hand seemed to be beaming with joy. Actually you weren't very confident when it came to asking Peepers for help. After everything that you've done to make him annoyed you wouldn't even be surprised if he turned you down. When he didn't though it was almost like a miracle, a smile broke out on your lips in an instant after you heard his words and even a happy giggle was about to make it's way out of your mouth before you stopped it.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, this was going to be good.</em>
</p><p>The short male heard you hum quietly and started doubting if this whole thing was a good idea in the first place. He only wondered what kind of trouble you got yourself in and hoped that he could take care of it as quickly as possible.</p><p>"It's Awesome."</p><p>The commander blinked a few times, evidently unsure of your words.</p><p>"Awesome?"</p><p>It wasn't the fact that he was surprised, he knew that the fish was very fond of you - <em>which he also found strange. </em>There was this one time that you told Peepers about Awesome's constant 'visits' to your house, but you always managed to escape somehow. He hated to admit it, but he could actually talk with you normally from time to time. When you told him about the annoying fish stick it was definitely one of those times. He was suspicious, <em>at least a tiny bit</em>, knowing that you weren't a person to give up so easily. For a second he even thought that you may be lying, but your next words made his thoughts disappear in a flash.</p><p>"Yeah, he kidnapped me and doesn't want to let me go. All the doors are locked too. I tried to mess with the control panels but they grabbed me before I could."</p><p>A sigh could be heard from your end as you explained.</p><p>"He also said some dumb things about Hater."</p><p>At that the commander squinted his eye in the direction of the phone, with a hint of curiosity and anger shining in his red orb. This definitely wasn't something that he would expect to hear tonight, but it interested him no less.</p><p>"What kind of things precisely?"</p><p>You cleared your throat and seemed hesitant for a moment after a few loud footsteps could be heard from your side. Peepers got quite intrigued by your words. Even though his intention was to help you, <em>unfortunately</em>, if Awesome said some nasty things about his leader he would have another reason to stop him.</p><p>"For instance, <b>something about Hater being a</b> <b>bad villain.</b> He said that he's so lame that he can't even keep the title. You know, it's about everyone calling him <em>a hero</em> now after he defeated Dominator."</p><p>The commander released a growl and tightened his fist in an instant when he heard your words. He knew fully well that the fish and his leader weren't on good terms, but saying things like that angered him more than anything else. Each day and night Peepers worked on invasion plans, no matter how much time it took him. He made sure that they were foolproof and that with their help they would succeed in conquering every planet in the Galaxy.</p><p>
  <em>However it was rather unfortunate that after Hater began to be recognized as a hero <b>instead of a villain,</b> the whole concept of him being terrifying to citizens of all kinds of planets completely jumped out of the window.</em>
</p><p>No matter where they went, residents of the place they wanted to conquer welcomed the skeleton and his army with open arms. They weren't scared, they didn't even flinch upon seeing the evil lord. Instead they cheered and gave him bouquets of flowers, obviously happy to have him there. Conquering planets lost it's charm ever since Dominator was defeated. The whole concept of being a villain was not even needed anymore because Hater was considered as a hero and nothing else.</p><p>Peepers was angry knowing this, he knew fully well that his leader wasn't considered a threat anymore. Even so, he still created plans in hopes of his skeleton's friend return to being big and bad. However it wouldn't be so easily accomplished unfortunately.</p><p>Why?</p><p>
  <em>Hater seemed to focus only on capturing Wander now.</em>
</p><p>The commander stomped his foot in anger and held in his screams of displeasure. His eye was harshly narrowed, as all of the thoughts swam through his mind and pierced through his confidence. He wouldn't let anyone laugh at his leader, there was no way in heck that he would allow it. Especially when it came from a fish stick that thought being able to flex was the most awesome accomplishment in life that one could have.</p><p>"That son of a <b>fish</b>!Who does he think he is?!"</p><p>The screen of Peepers's phone almost cracked from how tightly he held it.</p><p>"I know right! You guys have to show him who's <em>the greatest!</em>"</p><p>He heard you say confidently and his anger seemed to stop for a moment. There was a lot of wonder swarming through his head then. He never thought that he would hear you say something like that, especially after you destroyed their plans many times before.</p><p>
  <em>You thought of them as... <b>the greatest?</b></em>
</p><p>"Wait.. you actually-"</p><p>"<b>Grop!</b> Alright, I have to go, <em>fists</em> are knocking on my bathroom door." </p><p>You interjected before he could even finish his question. What you said was in fact.. <em>a fact. </em>Loud knocking sounds could be heard and ifPeepers had an eyebrow he would probably raise it. He wanted to know if you really meant what you said, but perhaps it wasn't that important. Instead he just listened as you opened your lips once more to speak.</p><p><em>"I hope you come,</em> I'll be waiting for you guys."</p><p>And with that you hung up, leaving the commander in a not-so-sure state. He blinked a few times, then rubbed his chin in thought, before looking at the picture of you and him which laid on his desk neatly. As ridiculous at this whole rescue mission was to him.. <em>perhaps he could use it.</em></p><p>Hater hasn't been his usual terrifying self around other villains for a good long while now. He kept on chasing Wander and almost gave up being scary, which actually made the commander a bit angry. He thought for a second, his eye narrowed and then suddenly an idea popped inside of his head which made his orb widen in joy.</p><p>"I'm not doing this for ___, I'm doing this for the Hater Empire!"</p><p>He tightened his fist and looked up at the poster of his leader in determination.</p><p>"Destroying Awesome's plan could be our <b>big break</b>! Hater would finally feel the thrill of being the bad guy again, and we would.. we would conquer planets! Yes!"</p><p>Peepers laughed in triumph and ran out of his quarters, knowing that his plan might actually work. Of course, saving you was part of it, but he would much more rather focus on getting his leader back on the <em>good </em>track. For all he knew this could potentially mean a bright future for them as villains. Hater would finally become the greatest and everyone would fear his wrath once again. This was definitely an idea the commander was willing to try out in an instant.</p><p>He ran at the door of his leader's bedroom quickly without even a second of hesitation. Their Empire needed a situation like this, they could finally be victorious once more, all Peepers had to do was get you out of there and make his leader want to destroy everyone and conquer planets like before.</p><p>"After all we're not heroes--"</p><p>With a swift movement he busted through the opening and caught a glimpse of the sleeping skeleton, who also snored loudly without a care in the world. The watchdog's eye narrowed as he went over to the male decisively. His footsteps were loud, steady and harsh but they haven't managed to wake up his dreaming leader yet.</p><p>
  <b>"We're villains!"</b>
</p><p>And with that he grabbed the fluffy blanket that was covering the skeleton. With a swift movement he threw it off his shoulders and started moving his hand in front of his leader's face with determination shining in his red orb.</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>But the other male only snored.</p><p>"SIR!"</p><p>
  <em>Another snore.</em>
</p><p>The commander growled and jumped onto the bed. He grabbed the skeleton harshly by the collar of his pajamas and brought his face closer to his eye in frustration.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"SIIIIRR!"</b> </em>
</p><p>The voice o the eyeball was so loud and high-pitched that the skeleton woke up in a flash. He stood up on his bed quickly which also made the small watchdog fall down in the process. The sleepy villain started frantically looking around, while not really back to his normal senses just yet.</p><p>"Wuh.. wha.. w-what.. what's happening?"</p><p>He asked as his braces fell and crashed on the ground. A little bit of drool was dripping from the corner of his bony mouth, but the commander only shook his head and regained his composure. He swiftly fixed his helmet that almost fell off his eye and straightened up, giving his leader a look that told him more than a thousand words ever could.</p><p>"Sir, we have a serious situation on our hands."</p><p>The taller male looked at him, one of his pupils was clearly moving to the wrong side, but he still tried to keep a steady gaze on the determined commander.</p><p>"Uhh.."</p><p>He started, unsure of his next words. Peepers on the other hand only rolled his eye before walking over to him once more. He placed both of his gloved palms on his hips proudly and narrowed his eye decisively at his leader soon after.</p><p>"It's <em>Emperor Awesome</em>, Sir!"</p><p>The skeleton froze up.</p><p>"While you were busy chasing Wander around he went high up on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard! Now not only is he making fun of you for being 'a lesser villain', but he also captured one of our prisoners!"</p><p>As the commander exclaimed Hater felt himself beginning to boil in anger.</p><p>"We have to stop him, Sir! If he keeps-"</p><p>
  <b>"HE DID WHAAAAAAT?!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile you were just taking a good look at yourself in the mirror with a small glare on your features. You were hiding in the bathroom for a long while now, listening as the fistfighters began to knock harshly on your door. As a small, displeased sigh left your lips you splashed your face with cold water in the sink to release the tension from your chest. <em>And since you weren't very fond of coldness</em>, your nose started to itch soon after.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh grop, not this again--"</em>
</p><p>You closed your eyes forcefully.</p><p>"Achoo!"</p><p>After you sneezed, you rubbed your nose, then your eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as well. It seemed that your captors heard you however and they started knocking on the door even faster than before. The action made you roll your eyes and let out a huff laced with irritation. Quickly, you took out a handkerchief from your purse and sneezed once more. It was no surprise that your enemies got angrier and started banging on the door.</p><p>"Calm down! I'm coming.. geez.."</p><p>You informed them and then shook your head as your gaze turned to the mirror once again.</p><p>Your eyes traveled along your curves that were getting hugged by a certain colorful, sparkly dress. It was red, just like Awesome's lipstick and in all honesty it was quite nice. However, since you were forced to wear it you decided to hide the fact that you liked it. Since it was tightly wrapped around your torso it kind of helped you to not think of it as something great. Or as others would say..<em> awesome.</em></p><p>You turned around and looked at the back of the attire and almost in an instant a frown began to grace your features. It looked like the back of the dress had some sort of sentence written on it. You squinted your eyes, since the letters were quite crazily applied, and then your orbs narrowed once more.</p><p><em>"'Awesome's Babe'?</em> Where did he even get this from?"</p><p>Then suddenly your gaze turned into a glare.</p><p>"It seems that Peepers was right, this guy seriously has no sense of style."</p><p>You huffed and eyed yourself once more before the knocking made you groan. Your gaze moved one last time towards your purse and you threw it over your shoulder before starting to walk to the door. The loud bangs were making your ears hurt, but nothing made you angrier than the loud music coming from behind the metalic structure.</p><p>
  <em>All you had to do was stall for time until your friends came.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right.. <b>friends.</b></em>
</p><p>You held in your laughter, remembering how angry the commander was when you called him just a while ago. Though no matter what you were still happy that he agreed to help you, even though it kind of surprised you still.</p><p>After a second you opened the door with a shake of your head.</p><p>"Alright, I'm back, what do you-"</p><p>𝘼𝙒𝙀𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝘼𝙒𝙀𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀</p><p>You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard the noisy melody once more, this time even louder than before. It wasn't the only thing that made you frozen however. What also did was the fact that lots of monsters, aliens and weirdly-shaped creatures were scattered over the room and having the time of their life. Your eyebrows raised when you noticed how many people actually came to this whole party. You knew that it's going to be a lot, but you never imagined that it would be such a big number.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh grop."</em>
</p><p>And those were the only words that left your mouth before you were forcefully pushed ahead by your captors. You eyed them in anger, but they didn't even flinch. This was definitely not something that you enjoyed, but there wasn't much point in standing up to them now that there were so many of them around.</p><p>You rolled your eyes once more, but then the fistfighters left you in the centre of the dance floor which made you raise an eyebrow. As you looked at them from behind your shoulder you couldn't help but scoff lightly. First they dragged you here and now they left you all alone, how thoughtful of them, wasn't it?</p><p>
  <em>What a great beginning to a party it was.</em>
</p><p>As you took a good look around you caught a glimpse of the person you didn't really want to see however, and perhaps staying in the middle of the room on your own was a much better option. Though before you could even hide in the massive crowd around you, the fish stick started already walking towards you.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>You took a step back and almost gagged when you saw Awesome raising his eyebrows suggestively in your direction. Ladies of all kinds of species started sticking to his arms, but his focus was on you only. You gulped, laughed awkwardly and then tried turning your gaze elsewhere, but suddenly the male was right in front of your face which made you more annoyed than anything.</p><p>"Well, ain't you an <em>awesome</em> sight."</p><p>He showed you his sharp teeth, but you looked away from his cocky gaze, not even bothering to reply to his stupid remark. Noticing it, he let out a small laugh and within a few seconds you felt him place one of his muscular arms around your shoulders. You looked at them with your eyebrows raising because you could clearly see your reflection, which also made you ponder a tiny bit.</p><p>
  <em>What did he use to make them glow so much? Shoe polish or olive oil? Ew.</em>
</p><p>"I knew this dress would look better than the <em>lame</em> clothes you wore before. You must learn my dress code babe, we won't be able to party together otherwise. You wouldn't want that now, right?"</p><p>You scrunched your face in disgust at his words.</p><p>"I would actually."</p><p>But your comment was clearly heard by no one, because the man decided to ignore it. Instead he only tightened the grip on your shoulders which made you huff in annoyance. You tried looking somewhere else, anywhere but him, but then your vision was blinded by flashing lights. With a groan you brought a hand over your eyes and the male took notice of it. He scoffed lightly and gave you a grin which made you want to roll your eyes once more.</p><p>"Not likin' the lights? Maybe you need some sunglasses."</p><p>He looked to the side and noticed a dancing man with a red pair which made him smirk.</p><p>
  <em>"Turns out.."</em>
</p><p>Suddenly he punched the male in the teeth and he fell into the crowd harshly in an instant.</p><p>
  <em>"..I just found a pair."</em>
</p><p>The sharkman was clearly unfazed by the whole situation, but the people that caught the hurt man cheered and started partying even harder. The cocky male was keeping his eyes on you the entire time and only grabbed the glasses that were conveniently floating in the air after their owner left. Noticing the entire action you couldn't help but glare at him, but he obviously paid your furious expression no mind. Instead he shoved the shades in your eyes and you growled before snatching them and throwing them on the ground.</p><p>"It's not the lights that hurt my eyes, <em>it's your face."</em></p><p>Your eyes narrowed harshly as you spoke and he seemed to be surprised for a second, but then his cocky grin returned which only made you angered even more.</p><p>"Feisty, aren't you? You know..<em> I can dig that."</em></p><p>"And I can dig you a grave, how about it?"</p><p>"If we lay in it together then I'm not objecting."</p><p>He wiggled his eyebrows once more and you placed a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from throwing up. No matter how bad your words were he was still left unfazed. This definitely wasn't a good thing and you were hating every second of it, only hoping that Peepers and Hater would save you soon. You released a small huff, feeling trapped in the arms of your captor, but then your gaze moved towards him and a question made it's way off your tongue.</p><p>"Can I go home now? I lived through your <em>''awesome''</em> talks long enough."</p><p>As you asked he seemed to think for a moment and then a glint appeared in his eyes. You felt the fishman releasing you from his tight grasp and you gave him a confused look to which he replied with a smug one.</p><p>"How about we have a little dance battle? If you win I let you go, and if you lose.."</p><p>He winked and you gagged, but still thought of the suggestion for a minute or two. You didn't want to party, you didn't want to relive the thing that you did a long time ago, and you also didn't want to give him the satisfaction of you agreeing. However, there was still that part of you that longed for some action. A part that you tried to left behind, <em>to forget and move on</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Though no matter how hard you tried to keep it inside.. <b>it got out on it's own. </b></em>
</p><p>In an instant your expression changed to a smirk which made the sharkman confused for a second surprisingly. You extended your hand in his direction smugly and he only watched the sudden cocky glint in your orbs with a hint of curiosity in his own.</p><p>"Alright, I'm in."</p><p>Your voice was strangely.. <em>different?</em></p><p>The male couldn't place it, but your tone was much more <em>softer</em> than before. Your voice seemed to be<em> lower</em> and there was a <em>devilish tint</em> to it as well. He raised an eyebrow, but took your hand in his nevertheless. Then his pupils seemed to decrease in size once he felt your freezing fingers however.</p><p>Quickly he regained his composure, thinking that it's just his imagination. You watched as he jumped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, as every light in the room started lightening up his figure in an instant.</p><p>
  <em>"ALRIGHT BROS!"</em>
</p><p>He started loudly and everyone paused to look at him in wonder. The music was turned down for a moment, but for his speech only it seemed. He clicked his fingers as a band appeared behind his shoulders and then he jumped into the air with a confident expression before opening his red lips once more.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"LET'S PAAAARTYYYYYYY!"</b> </em>
</p><p>And just as he screamed out, everyone cheered and then it was only a matter of seconds before the fishman came back to you. Every person in the room surrounded the both of you and watched in anticipation, some on your side and some on his. Although his side was more massive in size, you weren't discouraged because of it. Instead you gave him a cocky grin to which he replied with one of his own. </p><p>He started with one of his easiest moves - <em>to go easy on you at first probably</em> - but you only scoffed, before giving one of the best twirls ever known to humanity. He seemed to be impressed lightly, but then his eyes narrowed in determination.</p><p>
  <em>This was definitely going to be a long battle, but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of winning. There was no way that you would just lose to some fishstick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>And that was the plan for now.</b> </em>
</p><p>𝙇𝙀𝙏'𝙎 𝙂𝙀𝙏 𝘼𝙒𝙀𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<b>UGH!</b> How can all these people even have fun in there?!"</p><p>Lord Hater exclaimed loudly while looking through the telescope at Awesome's limousine. He was stomping his foot in frustration like a child each time he saw something great happening inside. In all honesty he was fuming, flaming with anger even, while watching as the quests were having the time of their life. </p><p>Two watchdogs on the other hand were looking at each other in wonder. One shrugged to the other after hearing their leader's grunts and shook it's head, while the one next to him squinted his eye, clearly unsure.</p><p>Peepers stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his chin in thought and not even caring about Hater's outburst for now. He was lost in his own plans, moving his hands along a certain table that just with a few clicks showed many holographic plans in front of his eye. He was humming quietly, looking through millions of numbers and letters. Even though it looked quite hard to read, the male had it all under control.</p><p>"This is one of the <em>lamest</em> parties I've ever seen! I could <b>TOTALLY</b> throw a better one!"</p><p>The skeleton watched as people inside the limo started dancing, spraying Thunder Blazz around and he felt his fingers beginning to crack as he tightened his fist soon after. Although he said such things, just from his tone of voice anyone could tell that he wasn't particularly speaking the truth. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually quite jealous.</p><p>
  <em>Actually not just quite. More like.. <b>a lot.</b></em>
</p><p>"It just makes me so.. <b>ANGRY!</b>"</p><p>His hands shook from anger and the watchdogs looked between each other before one of them got the courage to speak up.</p><p>"Because he didn't invite us?"</p><p>Hater growled and turned to them with crazed eyes.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>At that the two flinched, but decided to say nothing else. The skeleton on the other hand started fuming with anger once more. His breath was unsteady, so were his huffs and grunts, but he still managed to find the strength inside to shoot an accusing finger in the direction of his soldiers.</p><p>"<b>Because he thinks that he's cooler than me!</b> And you know what?! <b>HE'S WRONG!</b>" </p><p>His sharp finger stopped right near the eye of one of the watchdogs and he trembled in fear before jumping behind his friend. Hater was angry, so angry that he could break a few planets in half just in a matter of seconds. </p><p>He hated Awesome, he also hated the fact that he could throw a party and have so many people come. Whenever the skeleton decided to organize a massive gathering his only quests were the watchdogs, Peepers, Captain Tim and also Wander who came <b>uninvited</b><em>. </em>Everyone else that got an invitation either threw it away, or burned it... or acted like they didn't get it. Knowing this the evil overlord started growling in anger as his whole ship shook.</p><p>"And this <em>dumb </em>music! <b><em>My ears</em> are bleeding just from listening to it!!!</b>"</p><p>As he yelled out, the melody from Awesome's limo seemed to be getting even louder. Hearing it the skeleton grabbed his lighting bolts and tugged on them harshly in frustration. He started stomping his foot, almost as if wishing that the sound of his steps could make the noise go away, but no matter what it didn't.</p><p>"But Sir..<em> you don't have ears.</em>"</p><p>One of the watchdogs informed and Hater froze as his eyes opened wide. Soon enough he turned to his soldiers once more and groaned so loudly that the watchdogs started vibrating in place.</p><p>
  <b>"SHUT UP!!!"</b>
</p><p>He threw his hands to his sides in anger, but then suddenly someone clicked their fingers which made him pause. His gaze turned to the source of the sound and he moved his head to the side when he noticed that his commander had a determined look in his eye.</p><p>"Alright Sir, here's the plan."</p><p>Everyone turned to the male in an instant in wonder while he showed a holographic map of Awesome's limousine. It had a lot of details, but the second-in-command only focused on certain parts. He moved his hand along the display and soon enough he decided to turn his calculations into words, because he knew that his leader wouldn't understand a thing otherwise.</p><p>"First we send a few watchdogs to the entrance so they can divert the attention of the fistfighters. Then, we can sneak through the-"</p><p>"<b>Whatever</b>! Let's just bust in so I can show <b>him</b> who's <em>really awesome</em> in this Galaxy!"</p><p>As Hater interjected his speech, the commander couldn't help but release a displeased sigh. He quickly moved one of his hands in the air, while the other one hid behind his back fancily. The skeleton on the other hand had his palms in the air, completely full of himself in that moment.</p><p>"But Sir-"</p><p>
  <b>"WATCHDOGS!"</b>
</p><p>Peepers facepalmed and shook his head soon after. He knew that if Hater was being pushed by anger he could do wonders, but it still didn't stop him from getting frustrated when his leader didn't listen to his words. When he finally thought that they could use one of his plans, the skeleton had other ideas in mind it seemed.<b><br/></b></p><p>
  <em>And they weren't exactly something smart to begin with.</em>
</p><p>The two watchdogs saluted at their leader and looked between each other in confusion, slight fear too. They had no clue what kind of work Hater would assign them which kind of made them gulp, hoping that it wouldn't be anything dangerous.</p><p>
  <em>Though when they finally heard his request they almost fell down in shock.</em>
</p><p>"Get <b>the speakers</b> ready."</p><p>As the skeleton spoke decisively everyone went quiet. He on the other hand seemed too determined to care. His hands were crossed over his chest and in all honesty he looked quite intimidating, as strange as it was to admit it. The only questionable thing were obviously his words however, and it was no surprise that it made others freeze in place.</p><p>
  <em>The two soldiers blinked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then the Commander did so too as his eye narrowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...what?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were sitting at a nearby table, your eyes were slowly beginning to close on their own from tiredness. Your feet were basically burning and you had to take off your shoes or else you would most likely lit up in flames. A small, quiet, displeased sigh left you as you looked in your reflection in your cup of water, only wondering how did you let yourself get to a state such as this one.</p><p>This was just a few minutes after your dance battle with Awesome.</p><p>
  <em>Did you win however?</em>
</p><p>Unfortunately not. As much as you hated to admit it, the fish could be quite slippery - in more ways than one. You were a human, made out of flesh and blood, and it was no surprise that you couldn't dance for long before exhaustion kicked in. The male on the other hand seemed to never lose to the concept of getting tired. You didn't know if it was because he was a weird creature or it was just because he partied a lot. Perhaps it was both, but still....you lost.</p><p>A frown appeared on your face, but then you shook your head and took out a bag of sweets from your purse. You were feeling worse than usual, your head was spinning and you were beginning to get angry. It almost felt as if <em>someone</em> was trying to break through and you were having none of it.</p><p>With a swift movement, one neatly-wrapped candy appeared in front of your eyes. You inspected it quickly, checking if it has the right <em>code</em> written on it. When you made sure that it was in fact the one you were looking for, you nodded, feeling a bit of relief flowing through your veins.</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, here we go."</em>
</p><p>And with that you threw it onto your tongue and savored the strawberry taste. All of the bad emotions left you in an instant and you breathed out through your nose, knowing that the smugness from before left you - <em>though not entirely unfortunately.</em></p><p>Everything seemed calm for a while, but then you felt someone throwing a bag of <em>ice cubes</em> onto your burning feet. You winced, feeling the cold sensation spreading through your body and in an instant you shivered. Immediately you felt a sneeze coming on, but still tried your best to keep it in, no matter how hard it was to accomplish.</p><p>
  <em>Grop, you hated cold.</em>
</p><p>And since your body was frozen in shock you didn't even notice a certain sharkman wrapping an arm around your shoulders,<em> before he started s</em><em>peaking at least.</em></p><p>"Oh yeah! That's right! Keep the music going, bro."</p><p>He motioned with his hand to one of his soldiers and they only nodded before turning up the volume as high as they could. You felt the man hugging you closer to his muscular body and if you weren't keeping in your sneezes you would probably push him off. Instead you could only watch as he got closer to your ear, almost as if threatening to bite it off, but fortunately for you he only decided to speak.</p><p>"I got some ice cubes for ya, your feet must be tired from all that dancin'."</p><p>
  <em>Oh how thoughtful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Not.</b> </em>
</p><p>You rolled your eyes in an instant, but then you realized that you forgot to keep your germs where they belonged. Your hands quickly went for your nose, but you were too late and your eyes only widened before you released a deathblow in Awesome's direction<em>.</em></p><p>"Achoo!"</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>Then blinked again as his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"You must not like the cold then. <em>Ironic</em>, considering the fact that you're always freezin', but still.. I don't like coldness too. Good thing that I'm <b>flaming hot</b>, right babe?"</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"Babe?"</p><p> He looked at you expectantly, but you only gave him a glare before turning your gaze away. As he scoffed, he also tightened his grip around you and suddenly you felt his hot breath on your neck once again. Just the sensation made you want to stand up and run away as fast as your burning feet could take you.</p><p>"So this is how you're going to <b>seduce</b> me. <em>With silence."</em></p><p>The cocky words left him as a smirk crossed his face, but you still didn't even budge. In all honesty it was slowly beginning to make him annoyed. He clicked his tongue, and then tapped his fingers on the table impatiently but you kept your face as far as possible from his. A small growl erupted from his throat, but he quickly coughed to make it seem like it wasn't there.</p><p>"I mean, silence can be good too."</p><p>He shrugged, but then a smug grin appeared on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>"At least you aren't able to refuse."</em>
</p><p>Your eyebrows raised in shock when you noticed his face getting closer to yours. He closed his eyes and puckered up his red lips to which you growled. Within a few seconds you placed your hand on his mouth harshly and he opened his orbs to wiggle his eyebrows once more. You gagged, and then grabbed your palm back before wiping off the lipstick that stuck to your hand in disgust.</p><p>"Has anyone ever told you that you're disgusting?"</p><p>Noticing that he finally got you to speak he smirked and rested his cheek on his fist cheekily.</p><p>"As a compliment, yeah."</p><p>"And when did that happen?"</p><p>"Two seconds ago."</p><p>"Ew."</p><p>You scrunched your face, the displeasure quickly forming in your tone. Without a second thought you moved to the side, trying to get as far away from the man as possible, but he only brought you closer. It was a relief that he didn't try to kiss you anymore, but still, it was disgusting just to be in his arms. You shivered, not from the cold this time, but mostly from the fact that he was holding you. He took notice of it, but took it in a different way than you did obviously.</p><p>"How about I get ya a drink? It would most certainly warm ya up, and you know.. my personal chef is quite well known for always addin' the best-"</p><p>"I'll stick with my water, thanks."</p><p>You interjected before he could even finish and he narrowed his eyes. He grabbed your cup in an instant and threw it at someone and you only blinked in surprise. As strange as the male was, you didn't expect him to throw something like that away so easily.</p><p>"Well would ya look at that.. your water's gone, <em>how unfortunate."</em></p><p>He smirked.</p><p>"Now, if you wanna drink I suggest ya get yourself a nice-"</p><p>"No thanks."</p><p>A frown graced his features, but he only shrugged and released your from his grasp before leaning back on his chair. He made sure to flex his muscles when he did, to impress you while he still had the chance. Unfortunately for him, you were still unfazed by his body and actions.</p><p>"Eh, you'll come around soon enough."</p><p>As he replied you only narrowed your eyes, noticing that he forgot an important thing ever since he brought you to this whole party.</p><p>
  <em>"You're going to pay for my ceiling, right?"</em>
</p><p>His closed eyes suddenly opened up in realization.</p><p><em>He definitely forgot about that, it was too obvious for you</em>. And so, he watched as you crossed your arms, quite annoyed yourself which made him gulp. He laughed sheepishly while still trying to act cool, but it didn't seem to work in a situation like this one and he only found himself stumbling over his words.</p><p>"Oh babe, I-I would, I really would. But I don't have that cash on me.. <em>right now."</em></p><p>He trailed off, looking away from your angry orbs but you were still fiercely keeping your gaze on his no matter where he went. Now that the tables have turned around you were actually enjoying yourself, though you had to keep your confidence hidden or else he would notice.</p><p>"Seriously? And weren't you the person <em>women were throwing their money at</em> after you won our dance battle?"</p><p>He sweat-dropped. There was no way for him to lie his way out of this one, which made him want to try a different approach. Swiftly he got closer to you once again and tried to hide the fact that his eyes were desperately calling for your forgiveness.</p><p>"How about I pay off my debt in some other way though? Better yet, leave that <em>loser little house </em>and live with me here, you'd have a party of a lifetime, babe."</p><p>As a smirk crossed his face you only rolled your eyes.</p><p>"I'd rather drown in the hot tub, thanks."</p><p>You looked ahead, not caring that he was basically glued to you, and just decided to ponder. For a second you were thinking about asking him for money, but then another idea appeared inside of your head. It wasn't something that could help you rebuild your house, but it was definitely worth while.</p><p>"Actually.."</p><p>As you trailed off his gaze turned to yours in an instant, hope beginning to shine in his desperate orbs. When you noticed it you couldn't help but feel more powerful than ever before. Now this was definitely a turn of events that you greatly enjoyed.</p><p>"How about the two of us go to your control room? You know, the one with the wheel, buttons and such. Without anyone else as well,<em> so basically alone."</em></p><p>A small smirk threatened to appear on your lips, but you did your best to hold it in. The male on the other hand bit his lip and growled strangely. When you looked at him you saw him wiggling his eyebrows, to which you replied with a disgusted 'ew'.</p><p>"Please never let<em> that sound</em> out of your mouth <b>ever</b> again."</p><p>And soon he frowned, but still decided that having you all alone to himself would be better than anything else. In his eyes you already gave in and that was what made him the happiest. Quickly and without much thought he took you into his arms and sped off, leaving everyone else behind with a smirk gracing his features. You only hoped that Peepers would get you out of there soon, but if he didn't then well.. </p><p>
  <em>..you already had a plan of your own.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>"WATCHDOGS!</b> <b>Turn the volume up!"</b></p><p>Hater raised his voice as he, Peepers and two watchdogs with a speaker in their hands stood right outside Awesome's limousine. The two eyeballs were looking quite worn-out, the thing that they were holding was even bigger than the two of them combined so it was no surprise. Their fingers trembled as one of them reached out to turn the volume up and when the Commander noticed it he released an annoyed sigh.</p><p>"Sir, is this really necessary?"</p><p>At that the skeleton seemed to be dissatisfied so he shot his second-in-command a knowing look, while also puffing up his chest proudly and closing his eyes.</p><p>"Uh..<em>duh</em>? <b>Of course it is!</b> If he wants to play some <b>dumb</b> music then I definitely need to end it with my own!"</p><p>As he yelled out the two watchdogs only nodded.</p><p>"It's <em>climactic</em> too."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Peepers sighed, closed his eye and shook his head quickly. He even rubbed his temples to ease his aching nerves as best as he could. As long as they would reach Awesome it would be fine. He didn't need to worry about his leader's ideas, but still.. he did. But even so he decided to just comply, perhaps it was the key to victory if only just once.</p><p>"Alright fine, let's just go."</p><p>Upon hearing his commander the skeleton smirked.</p><p>"We won't just go..."</p><p>He threw his hands in the air as green lighting enveloped his fingers in an instant.</p><p>
  <b>"WE'LL END THIS LAME PARTY ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"</b>
</p><p> A mischievous laugh left him as he looked down at the vehicle and prepared himself to bust straight into it. His soldiers and commander on the other hand took out their weapons in an instant and nodded in determination.<em> This was definitely going to be easy as pie.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough the laughs and cheers turned into hopeless screams as an army of watchdogs started swimming through the halls and rooms of the limousine. Fistfighters were trying their best to stop the wave from coming in, but it was no use. The lights were still shining brightly, now not lightening up the awesome moves on the dance floor, but rather movements of a certain skeleton and his team.</p><p>𝘼𝙒𝙀𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝘼𝙒𝙀𝙎𝙊-</p><p>
  <b>"NO!"</b>
</p><p>Hater punched through the crowd and threw one of Awesome's soldiers at a massive speaker which resulted in it breaking down. He laughed noticing it and soon felt his commander appearing by his side. The small eyeball was frantically shooting at every fist that happened to pop up and in all honesty he was getting quite tired. Even so, the determination kept him going and he wouldn't give up no matter what.</p><p>"Alright Sir!"</p><p>The commander turned to his leader after noticing that most of the soldiers were taken care of. This was a great opening and he definitely wanted to use it. There was no one that could stop them now and the tension seemed to waver soon enough.</p><p>"If we go left now, we'll surely reach Awesome in-"</p><p>
  <b> <em>"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!"</em> </b>
</p><p>And in an instant the skeleton busted through a door with his hands high up in the air.</p><p>
  <em>Then another one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>And another one.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>And then.. eh, you get the idea.</b> </em>
</p><p>The second-in-command froze in place as his eyelid moved down in an annoyed manner. As ridiculous as the whole action was, he was in no way fazed by his leader's doings. The two watchdogs next to him seemed to sweat-drop heavily on the other hand. Their arms were trembling just from holding the giant speaker, but it was still not the thing that was the beginning of an end.</p><p>"..why am I even trying?"</p><p>Peepers shook his head and then blasted a fistfighter that jumped straight at his eye. He decided that it was better to just follow Hater's lead. As hard as it was to admit, they actually managed to bust in without any sort of plan. It made the commander a little bit angry, but he would live through it eventually. Now his leader most likely wouldn't be so accepting if they used a different approach.</p><p>And so, the frustrated eyeball turned to it's soldiers in a flash, not even bothering to ask if they're alright. As soon as they saw his gaze on them they straightened up, but their backs hurt so much that they slumped back down in an instant. Peepers held in an eye roll and just decided to tighten the grip on his weapon after seeing it.</p><p>"Come on, Watchdogs! <em>We've got an enemy to save!"</em></p><p>
  <em>The words that he thought would never leave him found their way out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile you were just sitting near the control panel in a quite comfortable chair. Awesome was watching your every move with a smirk and soon enough even blocked your vision with his.. well.. <em>antics. </em>You narrowed your eyes and scowled while trying to keep your gaze away from his, but it only resulted in him grinning even more.</p><p>He cupped your face in his hands and made you return your orbs to his figure in an instant. Both his teeth and muscles started shining brightly in the lights and you couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.</p><p>"Look at <b>these</b>! Impressive right? I doubt the pipsqueak could show you guns like these!"</p><p>He cackled while giving you an eyeful of his 'swooning' pecks, but you only scoffed as a small smirk appeared on your features.</p><p>"Oh you would be surprised actually. Though in all honesty I prefer <em>brains</em> over muscles."</p><p>As he heard your words his eyebrows wiggled once again as he shot you a wink and brought your face closer to his. You were fighting the will to punch his teeth in when you smelt his hot breath, but it was almost impossible to accomplish. Fortunately for him, <em>almost.</em></p><p>"Well then, you've got the whole package <b>right</b> <b><em>here."</em></b></p><p>He pointed at his muscular chest and you couldn't help but let out a laugh.</p><p>"Doesn't look like it."</p><p>His pupils decreased in size and he crossed his arms before turning away from your gaze. For a moment you thought that he would finally leave you alone, but then suddenly you felt him wrapping his arms around your figure. This time you had enough so you pushed him back with a roll of your eyes. Still, you knew that it was not the end just yet, and since you had no idea that your rescuers were on their way, you decided to try one of your ideas.</p><p>"Hey, how about<em> I take your limo for a spin</em> and-"</p><p>He instantly lit up upon hearing your words.</p><p>"Now you're speaking my language! We could go throw a massive party at-"</p><p>As he released the wheel from his grasp you took a hold of it swiftly, but also shot the male a cold look. If your eyes could freeze people in place then it would be definitely something that would happen to the annoying sharkman in that exact moment.</p><p>"You didn't let me finish."</p><p>You scowled and then looked ahead to see a few abandoned planets in sight.</p><p>"By saying that I'll take it for a spin, I meant <b>crashing into the nearest planet</b>. I mean, there's not much use of your limo anyways is there?"</p><p>As soon as you asked your fingers hovered over all kinds of buttons and the male clearly began to sweat-drop. Your gloved hand was dangerously close to one of the most threatening switches and in all honesty he hoped that you were just playing around.</p><p>"I could press the <b>self-destruct button</b>, but there's no fun in that. And I'm not very patient when it comes to things like that too, you know?"</p><p>Your voice was cold, unfazed, almost as if it was not you in that moment.</p><p>"So since you already lent me the wheel, might as well-"</p><p>Awesome started sweating heavily and quickly scooted over to your figure and grabbed a hold of your arm to bring you closer, and most importantly - <em>away from the buttons. </em>Noticing his action you couldn't help but roll your eyes. However a small smile began to grow on your lips.</p><p>"You wouldn't do that now, w-would you babe? I know that you wouldn't, <b>you're not like that.</b>"</p><p>
  <em>In that moment you froze.</em>
</p><p>Your blood ran cold as a growl erupted from your throat. With a swift motion you pushed the man back with an accusing finger on his chest and his eyes widened upon seeing how cold and dark your orbs were in that moment.</p><p>"You know <em>nothing</em> about me."</p><p>ᵀʰᵉ <b>ʳᵉᵃˡ</b> ʸᵒᵘ ᵉˣᶜˡᵃⁱᵐᵉᵈ.<em><br/></em></p><p>Your tone was harsh, your voice low and threatening and the man gulped while taking a step back. He has never seen you in a state such as this one in his life and if he had to be honest with himself.. <em>he was actually scared.</em> Not only that, but the glint in your eyes <em>reminded him of someone.</em> It was strange and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in your direction as you crossed your arms over your chest. The fire in your orbs and the cruel pitch of your voice made him almost think that you were an actual-</p><p>
  <b>𝙒𝙃𝙊 𝙄𝙎 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙐𝙉𝙄𝙑𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙀𝙎 𝘼𝙒𝙀𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀𝙎𝙏 𝙀𝙑𝙄𝙇-𝘿𝙊𝙀𝙍?</b>
</p><p>As a loud melody started getting closer to the room the two of you stood in, both yours and the fishman's eyes widened in shock and surprise. You shook your head quickly, to most likely release the bad emotions and the male on the other hand looked at the entrance with a questionable expression.</p><p>"Wait a minute.. that's not my music-"</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly the door burst open and fell to the ground with a big thud, revealing no one other than your favorite skeleton himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>𝙃𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙍!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>𝘈𝘢𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵!<br/></b>
</p><p>The male walked into the room, with heavy steps and also breaths, there was no way to hide the enraged expression on his bony features. His gloved fingers were slowly beginning to get enveloped by lighting and just from the corner of your eye you could tell that Awesome was both surprised and slightly terrified as well.</p><p>"I have you now, <b>EMPEROR DORKSOME</b>! Did you think that you could hide from <b><em>me?!"</em></b></p><p>Hater started getting closer and closer, but the fishman was only taking steps backwards in shock. You watched the whole situation unfold and you couldn't stop yourself from cracking a small smile. Now this was an amusing sight.</p><p><b>"I am the</b> <b>Duke of Destruction, Monarch of Mayhem</b>, <b>Emperor of Evil.. LORD HATER, THE GREATEST VILLAIN IN ALL THE GALAXYYY!!!"</b></p><p>He moved his hands above his head while screaming out and Awesome began to sweat heavily once more. Not only was he surprised by how intimidating the skeleton looked, but also by the fact that he came so unexpectedly. Though soon enough his scared expression turned into a frown when he saw Peepers running into the room excitedly after his leader.</p><p>
  <em>"Ruler of the entire Universe!"</em>
</p><p>The short male yelled out while two watchdogs with speakers in their hands followed behind him. They were clearly tired from holding the object, but it was obvious that Hater wouldn't let them put it down, especially now when he had such a cool entrance. Thus, he shot his rival a crazed look as his fingers started igniting with electricity.</p><p>"NOW EMPEROR DORKSOME YOU-"</p><p>"Really now? You bust straight through my door? That's super <em>uncool,</em> bro."</p><p>Everyone in the room went silent, including the infuriated skeleton who's mouth turned into an 'o' shape. He seemed to be in shock for a moment, the wheels in his head started working slowly. The Emperor on the other hand only scoffed and looked to the side with his hands proudly on his hips, but it was pretty obvious that he was still scared no matter what.</p><p>The other villain however was clearly on-edge from his rivals words.</p><p>
  <em>"WHAT?!"</em>
</p><p>He tightened his fists and threw them to his sides.</p><p><b>"YOU'RE UNCOOL! YOU'RE LIKE THE UNCOOLEST COOL IN THE HISTORY OF THE COOLEST!!!"</b> <em><br/></em></p><p>As he stomped his foot like a child, the two watchdogs turned down the volume on the speakers because in their eyes playing a song about praising their leader would be embarrassing now. Peepers on the other hand sighed, knowing that something like that would happen soon enough. Suddenly though he caught your gaze and swiftly turned away, hoping that you wouldn't notice his concern. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually glad that they came to save you. <em>Oh, how he hated those thoughts.</em></p><p>"You're the most unawesomestupiddangwitilly-"</p><p>"That's not a word, Sir."</p><p>As the Commander informed his leader, he only shot him a furious look and threw his hands in the air from anger.</p><p>
  <b>"Well maybe it wasn't before, but now it is!"</b>
</p><p>Noticing that he had an opening, the cocky fishstick whistled quietly and started taking massive steps towards the entrance. Before he could go anywhere however, Peepers took notice and took out his weapon in a flash, making the shark villain stop dead in his tracks and raise his hands in the air.</p><p>"Either you stay or I'll blast you.<em> Your choice."</em></p><p>His eye narrowed and the enemy scowled before narrowing his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>"Nerd."</em>
</p><p>He gritted through his teeth and the commander could feel his hand beginning to shake from anger. For a second he wasn't even going to hesitate and just shoot him straight between the eyes, but his leader quickly interjected before he could even pull the trigger.</p><p>"<b>How dare you call me uncool?!</b>HOW DARE YOU IMPRISON <b>MY</b> ENEMIES?!"</p><p>He yelled loudly and the fish glued itself to the wall in an instant.</p><p>"Y-Your enemies? Bro, chill, we were just-"</p><p><b>"PREPARE TO TURN INTO <em>A FRIED FISH FILLET</em>, EMPEROR DORKSOME!!!"</b> <em><br/></em></p><p>His hands were enveloped by green lighting as a puff of smoke fell out of his nostrils in anger. The cocky villain let out a girly yelp as electricity started to appear next to his figure and then grazed his muscles. He might have laughed at Hater and called him a lesser villain, but now he was more terrified than ever before. His cape, shirt, armbands.. everything was ruined. The two watchdogs noticed the action and quickly turned the volume back up, knowing that it's the perfect time.</p><p>
  <b>𝙒𝙃𝙊'𝙎 𝙎𝙐𝙋𝙀𝙍 𝙎𝙏𝙍𝙊𝙉𝙂 𝘼𝙉𝘿 𝙎𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙏𝙎 𝙊𝙐𝙏 𝙎𝘾𝘼𝙍𝙔 𝙂𝙍𝙀𝙀𝙉 𝙇𝙄𝙂𝙃𝙏𝙄𝙉𝙂?</b>
</p><p><b>𝙃𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙍!</b> <em><br/></em></p><p>The skeleton laughed loudly in triumph, not wanting to stop his evil actions. You however scooted over to Peepers who was watching his leader with pride in his red orb. If you weren't there he would probably let out an emotional tear, <em>but since you were,</em> he only watched the evil scene in awe.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>You leaned down and elbowed him lightly to which he replied with a roll of his eye.</p><p>"Don't thank me yet, we still have to get out of here."</p><p>An eyebrow of yours raised.</p><p>"But you have a plan, right?"</p><p>He shook his head and your pupils decreased in size. You were quite surprised that they came all this way without any sort of plan. Not only that, but it was strange for the commander to go on a mission without his calculations. Even so, you decided to just watch the whole scene unfold, ignoring the slight confusing resting on your tongue.</p><p>Suddenly though the skeleton started breathing heavily as sweat started dripping down his forehead. Awesome noticed his movement, and that Hater paused for a second, which made the fishman start to slide backwards towards his control panel. Now he was laying on the ground, because he fell from all of the shock and painful experiences. His voice was cracking, he was tired and done with all of this clearly, but there was still fear coating his eyes.</p><p>"So what are you gonna do now, bro? Chop me into sushi, blast me into the next dimension or.. o-or.. <em>destroy my ship?</em> Please, this is uh.. <em>embarrassing</em>.. please don't do that, bro. This would be my <em>fourth</em> visit at the mechanics this week. You get me, right Hatey, right ʰᵉʰ..?"</p><p>He laughed awkwardly, but Hater only growled. You on the other hand smiled and shrugged which made the cocky villain turn his attention towards you.</p><p>"As I said before,<em> not interested in self-destruct buttons."</em></p><p>"T-Thanks babe, you're a real gem-"</p><p>The man smiled, but he didn't realize that it was not for you to decide the fate of his ship. That was until the skeleton harshly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt at least and brought his face closer to his fiercely, making the fishman almost pee his tight pants.</p><p>"She may not be interested in those.. <b><em>BUT I AM!"</em></b></p><p>And in an instant he threw his enemy at the buttons which resulted in everything going dark and red signs appearing on each screen. Alarms were going off, a strange voice started counting down and everyone shook as the limousine started vibrating and all kinds of parts started falling down onto the ground.</p><p>"Come on, we have to get out of here!"</p><p>Peepers grabbed your hand forcefully and was about to run out of the room, but was quickly stopped by his leader who threw you and him onto his shoulders. Although it surprised you, you were relieved - your feet were still burning after all of that dancing. The commander on the other hand widened his eye and grabbed a hold of Hater's lighting bolts before tugging on them harshly which made him jump out of the room in an instant.</p><p>The two terrified watchdogs widened their eyes and quickly ran out after the three of you, while almost getting crushed by a giant disco ball as well. They still haven't turned off the speakers so it was safe to say that your whole run was coated with a delicious, but strange soundtrack.</p><p>Soon enough all of you started running away towards the exit. Every watchdog in sight followed suit, some of them already jumped out which kind of angered their leader. But even so, nothing could prepare all of you for a massive wave of fistfighters coming your way.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh grop."</em>
</p><p>You whispered while looking behind your shoulder.</p><p>"Peepers, what's the plan?"</p><p>As you asked the commander clearly got angrier than before. He growled and his eye narrowed harshly before he shot you a look. It wasn't a one that had something against you, <em>not this time fortunately,</em> but it was still frustrated and laced with annoyance.</p><p>"Plan?! <b>What plan?!</b> We came without one! If it wasn't for this stubborn idiot we would've already ran out of here hours ago!"</p><p>He pointed at Hater, his anger getting the best of him, and the skeleton groaned loudly before glaring at his second-in-command. It almost looked like as if he was stopping himself from throwing the small eyeball away which actually made you a bit concerned.</p><p>
  <em>"Peepers!"</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry Sir, but that's the truth. If it wasn't for the fact that you wanted to bust in here with some music, we wouldn't have so many fistfighters on our backs!"</p><p>The taller villain started shaking from anger and opened his mouth wide enough to let out a scream, but you quickly stopped him with a yell of your own when you saw ten soldiers beginning to make a wall out of themselves to stop you.</p><p>"Look out!"</p><p>But the skeleton crashed straight into them, unfazed clearly.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, maybe that's fine too."</em>
</p><p>Your eyes narrowed for a second, but then you turned your attention back to the two villains. Both of them looked angry and in all honesty the sight hurt to watch. You knew fairly well that they didn't agree lots of times, but it still didn't help the fact that you felt bad just by watching them bicker.</p><p>"But your plans are-"</p><p>His voice got caught in his throat when he saw the sharp look in his commander's eye. He on the other hand only tightened his grip on the skeleton's lighting bolts and glared, knowing fully well what his leader was about to say.</p><p>"Are?<em> Are what?"</em></p><p>Hater growled in frustration.</p><p>"STUPID! <b>THEY'RE STUPID!</b>"</p><p>Suddenly you narrowed your eyes and tightened your grip on the villain's shoulders in anger. As much as you didn't want to get involved, there was no way that all of you could survive this if all they did was argue. So quickly you got their attention by clearing your throat and they both looked at you in curiosity and surprise.</p><p>"Guys, come on! If we want to get out of here we have to work <em>together!"</em></p><p>"Together? <em>Bleh."<br/></em></p><p>Hater stuck his tongue out in disgust. Peepers on the other hand let out a sigh, but still knew that what you were saying was true. He regained his composure, calmed his nerves and then gave his leader a more peaceful look to which he replied with his eyes narrowing slowly.</p><p>"Sir,<em> I can't believe that I'm saying this,</em> but the human is right this time. Can you please listen to what I have to say just this once?"</p><p>He asked hopefully and you gave the skeleton a side-eye.</p><p>"It can't hurt to try, right?"</p><p>The taller male growled and threw his hands in the air while rolling his orbs in frustration soon after hearing your words.</p><p>"Ugh, fine! <b>But if we get blown up it's your stupid fault!"</b></p><p>He pointed at you, the anger clear in his tone, but you only shrugged with a smile.</p><p>"That's alright."</p><p>You winked at Peepers and he nodded before narrowing his eye and cracking his knuckles. With a harsh tug he made his leader stop dead in his tracks and then it was only a matter of time before a chuckle left him. He eyed the fistfighters that were running at the three of you at full speed and then he turned his attention down to his best friend.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>He gave a determined look to his leader. The skeleton smirked in an instant as his eyes became half-lidded. You could almost feel the adrenaline in both of their veins, in yours too of course - you would be lying if you said that this whole thing wasn't making you excited.</p><p>
  <em>"With pleasure."</em>
</p><p>And with that he ran at your enemies with all of his strength. The Commander on the other hand gave you a backup blaster to which you raised your eyebrows in surprise. He only gave you a smirk and took out his own weapon in a flash.</p><p>"Just please, don't break it like <em>last time."</em></p><p>He rolled his eye and you smiled.</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>In an instant you aimed the weapon at one of the fistfighters and then it was only a matter of seconds before it fired. It blasted the male so hard that almost all of his clothes burned off which made you blink in surprise and then let out a laugh. The second-in-command noticed your bright reaction and in all honesty he found it attractive.<em> Not that he would admit it of course.</em></p><p>
  <em> <b>"OUT OF MY WAY! HATER'S COMING THROUGH!"</b> </em>
</p><p>The skeleton yelled out and fired his electricpowers at the enemies. In a flash all of them scattered over the hall like ninepins. The sight made the villain laugh in triumph, while both you and the small commander kept on shooting the fists that were running behind your shoulders and trying to grab a hold of Hater's legs.</p><p>The whole situation felt amazing, you were having so much fun that your cheeks hurt from how hard you smiled. If it wasn't for the adrenaline someone would probably call you a witch, because you evidently laughed like one.</p><p>
  <b>𝙒𝙃𝙊'𝙎 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝙇𝙇𝙔 𝙄𝙉𝙎𝙀𝘾𝙐𝙍𝙀 𝘼𝙉𝘿 𝙒𝙄𝙎𝙃𝙀𝙎 𝙃𝙀 𝙃𝘼𝘿 𝘼 𝙂𝙄𝙍𝙇𝙁𝙍𝙄𝙀𝙉𝘿, 𝙑𝙄𝘿𝙀𝙊𝙎 𝙃𝙄𝙈𝙎𝙀𝙇𝙁 𝙇𝙄𝙁𝙏𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙒𝙀𝙄𝙂𝙃𝙏𝙎 𝙄𝙉 𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝘽𝙀𝘿𝙍𝙊𝙊𝙈?</b>
</p><p><b>𝙃𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙍!</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>Suddenly the three of you widened your eyes at the two watchdogs who were just silently running after all of you. It seemed that they haven't turned off the speakers and it made the skeleton yell out in anger.</p><p>"WHO ADDED THAT PART IN?! TURN IT OFF NOW YOU IMBECILES OR I'LL TURN <b>YOU</b> OFF FIRST!"</p><p>He screamed at the top of his lungs at his soldiers and they quickly threw the object away in fear. Before they could throw away the microphone however, he snatched it from their small hands and gave them a glare.</p><p>"Give me that!"</p><p>As a growl erupted from his throat he started running even faster towards the exit that was now right ahead of you. Both you and Peepers followed his gaze and nodded at each other before shooting quicker.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"WHO IS THE UNIVERSES AWESOMEST EVIL-DOER?!"</b> </em>
</p><p>The skeleton villain yelled out proudly and punched the first enemy in sight.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"HATEEER!"</em> </b>
</p><p>Upon hearing him sing a small broke out on your lips and you couldn't help but chuckle. Soon you opened your mouth as well after getting closer to the microphone and giving the villain a quick wink.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"HATEEER!"</em> </b>
</p><p>You joined him and suddenly Peepers shot you two a confused look before rolling his eye. He tightened the grip on his leader's shoulders as the skeleton prepared himself to jump out of the vehicle. Then he could only watch and listen as you and his <em>best friend</em> were screaming happily, most likely bonding over the music which made him quite annoyed.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"HATEEEEEEEEEER!"</em> </b>
</p><p>The two of your screamed as Hater crashed through the wall of fistfighters and jumped out of the limousine and into his ship that was conveniently parked right in front of it. </p><p>In a matter of seconds all of you fell face-first onto the floor at the Skullship, but before the watchdogs closed the entrance of course. It hurt, but you didn't care and you only dusted yourself off before standing up to watch as Awesome's vehicle started crumbling down and blowing up in an instant. You couldn't help but laugh at the sight.</p><p>
  <em>This was so worth it.</em>
</p><p>Hater suddenly appeared next to you as his eyes opened wide. For a second he was silent, but then he balled his hands into fists and threw one of them in the air in triumph.</p><p>"Booyah! <b>Hater, number one superstar!!!"</b></p><p>He stuck his tongue out ahead at his fallen enemy and laughed.</p><p>"Who looks stupid now?! Who's more awesome now?! <b>Ahahahah!</b>"</p><p>Peepers ran up to his side and jumped into the air excitedly with his eye closed.</p><p>"Now that we got rid of Awesome we can focus once again on climbing the villain leaderboard! He definitely won't be back for a while which leaves us with vulnerable, untouched planets! Good job, Sir!"</p><p>The skeleton rubbed his hands in a devilish manner and narrowed his eyes in determination. He let out a chuckle after hearing his second-in-command. The thrill of being a villain, <em>not a hero,</em> entered his veins and he threw his hands in the air in victory, feeling a lot of strong emotions flowing through his fists.</p><p>"Good job to me indeed. First it was Awesome, then it's going to be everyone else! Everyone will bow down to me, <em>Lord Hater</em>, THE GREATEST VILLAIN IN ALL THE GALAXY!!!"</p><p>The commander couldn't even express how happy he was to have his leader <em>back</em> in that exact moment. Finally they would be able to conquer planets like before, every person in sight would fear their wrath. This was definitely one of the best days for Peepers.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Yeees!"</em>
</p><p>However the moment was quickly stopped by you reminding them of your presence.</p><p>"Wow, you guys were amazing!"</p><p>Your eyes lit up in stars and you walked over to the skeleton with pride in your eyes. The Commander froze for a second, his eye opened wide when he noticed how mischievously you looked. All of the events from just a few minutes ago came back to him and he felt his fingers cracking when he tightened his fists in anger. He totally lost control and teamed up with his enemy. <em>Grop, that's bad.</em></p><p>"And Hater, I must say, that thing you did there.. <em>I'm impressed."<br/></em></p><p>Your eyes became half-lidded as you spoke and the man completely stopped dead in his tracks. When you kissed his cheek out of gratitude though, it was an end for the skeleton and his pupils decreased in size from shock. You paid him no mind however and just turned to the commander who was now furiously looking you up and down.</p><p>"And thank you too, Commander. Without you, it probably wouldn't have been possible."</p><p>You let out a small laugh and he scowled while crossing his arms. Soon he even rolled his orb but the small blush was evident on the sides of his eye no matter how much he tried to hide it. Swiftly he pointed at you in a threatening manner to which you flinched slightly.</p><p>"Don't you dare tell this to anyone. And don't even think that this makes us friends! This is just a one time thing, right Sir?"</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"..Sir?"</p><p>
  <em>And then suddenly Hater's pupils turned into hearts.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. That's Why You Have To Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>╭┈─────── ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-<br/>╰┈➤ ❝ Welcome, I hope you're having a great day! ❞<br/>. . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ Grab a cup of coffee and relax while reading my story ࿐ྂ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter Eight: That's Why You Have To Believe</b>
</h3><p>It was a calm evening in the Yonder Galaxy, <em>or well</em>, for the most part at least. Even though it was as peaceful as it could ever be, the watchdog army was still forced to do their job. Some of the soldiers were assigned to the lower floors, some to the higher ones. However, a certain pair of eyeballs had to make their way towards the control room in hopes of protecting it from a particular woman.</p><p>"Man, and here I thought we would get to have a nap."</p><p>One watchdog yawned while scratching the side of his eyelid tiredly. His comrade nodded at him, slightly slumped his shoulders and released an exhausted sigh soon after.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a shame that we have to work all day. The Commander could give us a break sometimes. <em>Besides</em>, it's not like ___ is going to do something crazy tonight."</p><p>At that the other male shrugged.</p><p>"Well, she was supposed to meet with Lord Hater after all. I overheard someone saying that he wants to blow up the moon with her. I doubt she would have time for anything else this time around."</p><p>The second man shook his head, clutching his weapon to his chest tightly. His gaze moved to the elevator as the two stopped right in front of it. He quickly reached out towards the buttons and the door opened in an instant. However, he still couldn't help but speak up once again since something was bugging him.</p><p>"Man, this world seriously has to be going crazy if Lord Hater decided to <em>befriend</em> ___."</p><p>And with that both of them entered the escalator with their eyelids slowly closing. As joyful as they were to finally be able to see you walk<em> freely</em> through the ship,the commander was still having none of it. Whenever you were present he would assign everyone to guard the places that needed protection the most. The skeleton might've trusted you, but the furious second-in-command not in the least.</p><p>However the two watchdogs shook off the thoughts for now. Instead, one of them decided to lighten up the mood with a smile - <em>not even caring that he doesn't have a mouth in the first place.</em></p><p><em>"So</em>, your wedding's just around the corner Teddy. How are you feeling?"</p><p>Although his friend was a bit surprised at his sudden question, he quickly became content and sighed with glee.</p><p>"Honestly I'm better than I've ever been. She's the best gal I could've met on Short Leave. Man.. <em>I'm so lucky." </em></p><p>He looked up at the ceiling with stars filling his vision. The red color of his eye was clearly brighter than usual just from thinking about his significant other. Anyone could tell that he was in love with that girl, <em>which was not exactly a usual thing for a person from an evil organization. </em></p><p>
  <em>Even so, everyone could find love if they tried right?</em>
</p><p>"Though I wonder if the Commander will give me a few days off work so I could go on my honeymoon. The guys told me that he's pretty furious about that stuff."</p><p>Teddy added after a while, rubbed his chin in thought and also shivered after remembering the angry face of the commander when him and Pete decided to help you out. He could almost still feel the burns on his body from the blaster that he used that time. It was an awfully scarring experience for the poor watchdog, no wonder he feared the short-tempered male.</p><p>Hearing the words of his companion, Pete shrugged and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. Everyone knew that Peepers didn't want to give anyone a day off, especially knowing that most of the soldiers slacked off. Even so, he believed that the intimidating commander would give his friend a break on such an important day.</p><p>"I don't think he's that heartless. Maybe he'll understand, after all he's gotta find himself a gal one day too. <em>If anyone will be able to withstand his outbursts that is."</em></p><p> His friend squinted his eye, not really certain of the whole concept.<em><br/></em></p><p>"That's difficult to picture."</p><p>"Can't argue with that. His screams give me nightmares."</p><p>"Likewise, man."</p><p>With that both of them regained their composure and looked ahead. One was already reaching towards the button on the panel, but then another watchdog in sight made him pause. He narrowed his eye, questionably, wondering who it might be. The <em>guy</em> didn't exactly look familiar, <em>he</em> was much more taller than normal watchdogs, hence the confusion.</p><p>The disoriented eyeball shoved his companion a little too harshly, which almost made the other soldier fall over. Thus, he instantly shot an irritated look towards his friend, but was stopped from saying anything further by a pointing finger. Swiftly he moved his gaze to the object, <em>or rather person,</em> his comrade was pointing at. In result it was not only one watchdog who was confused now, but two.</p><p>"Do you think <em>he'</em>s new?"</p><p>The soldier completely missed the curvy figure of the watchdog while saying that, not even bothering to put more thought into it. His friend on the other hand only crossed his arms, hummed in puzzlement and then the sound of him clicking his tongue swam through the elevator in a flash.</p><p>"A little weird too."</p><p>They eyed the <em>guy</em> up and down, forgetting about their job fully. However when the person stopped right in front of them, they looked between each other in confusion. </p><p>The tall watchdog was watching them, unfazed, there was no sign of life in <em>his</em> eye. <em>Though in all honesty his orb didn't exactly look real in the first place. </em>It was big, looked like a mascot head too, but the two soldiers didn't seem to notice. Instead they walked backwards to make more space for the newcomer, but<em> he</em> only reached towards<em> his</em> eyeball making the watchdogs flinch.</p><p>"Shush, it's me."</p><p>An all-too-familiar female voice called out from behind the eye, that was indeed, <em>not moving. </em>When the smaller male noticed it, his blaster fell out of his gloved hands and he jumped into his friend's arms in an instant.</p><p>
  <em>"AAH IT'S TALKING!"</em>
</p><p>He yelled out as his pupil became smaller from sudden fear rushing through his veins. In contrast, his friend only narrowed his eyelid and sighed while being completely content.</p><p>"Watchdogs always talked Teddy."</p><p>The scared soldier blinked, a realization dawning upon him.</p><p>"Oh man, you're right."</p><p>"I'm not a watchdog, you morons. I got this outfit from Giuseppe."</p><p>They heard the person letting out a displeased sigh so they looked up in confusion. Although they couldn't see it clearly, at that moment they realized that the eye is only a mask. The stranger reached for it, trying their best to take it off, but it wasn't budging. Not even a second later the two watchdogs watched as the person started groaning in annoyance, desperately tugging on the cover, but it didn't even bother to move.</p><p>
  <em>Now that certainly wasn't planned.</em>
</p><p>Pete placed his friend on the floor and looked up at the person, not only in puzzlement but also in a certain hint of concern.</p><p>"You need some help with that?"</p><p>He asked, but it seemed like they finally got a good grip on the eye. Within another second they took it off, revealing no one other than<em> yourself</em>. Both of the watchdogs' eyes lit up in an instant. Mostly due to the fact that they were supposed to not meet up with you after the last time, but there was also that slight tint of happiness shown inside of their pupils.</p><p>"I'm fine, thanks."</p><p>You let out a small huff, fixing a few strands of hair that were sticking to your forehead from sweat. As good as the disguise was, there was no way that you could lie about it being comfortable to wear. It was stuffy, hot and also a tiny bit too tightly wrapped around your neck - not enjoyable to say the least. Teddy watched you however, the confusion clear in his orb and you quickly shot him a raised eyebrow after regaining your usual, straight and steady composure.</p><p>"Weren't you supposed to meet with Lord Hater tonight?"</p><p>At that you let out a sheepish laugh and rubbed your neck.</p><p>"Yeah, <em>I guess</em> I was."</p><p>And while you were awkwardly starting to explain, the other watchdog seemed to be lost in thought. He watched you with interest, eyeing you up and down. Slowly lights were starting to flicker inside his head but there was this one thing that bugged him. Your black outfit with red gloves, boots, and of course a big helmet with a shining lighting bolt to be more specific. Pete squinted his eye, in a more of a disordered manner and soon enough a click in his mind made his orb open a bit wider.</p><p>"Okay, so you're saying that Giuseppe made you a watchdog suit."</p><p>You blinked, clearly confused as to why he was stating the obvious, but still decided to reply truthfully either way.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And you decided to wear it here."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"On our ship."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Knowing that our commander could blast you-"</p><p>"Yes! How many times do I have to repeat it?!"</p><p>As you raised your voice slightly the two watchdogs looked between each other once again. It wasn't normal for you to get angry at someone, which made the soldiers think that Lord Hater has already rubbed off on you.</p><p>"But.. why would you wear it?"</p><p>As Teddy asked you couldn't help but frown. Loads of thoughts started filling your head in an instant and you tried your best to lock your gaze on something else other than the soldiers. The reason for you to wear something as weird as a watchdog suit was much more strange than one would expect. <em>And you definitely didn't want to bring it up.</em></p><p>"Well, it's kind of a long story-"</p><p>
  <em>But in that exact moment the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard behind you.</em>
</p><p>Releasing a small gulp you swiftly placed your disguise back on harshly in surprise. You even had to hold in your groan since the way you put on the object was far too wrong. Still, you were much more focused on the person that stood behind your shoulders. And just as you were starting to turn, one of your friends grabbed your hand forcefully and spun you around ruthlessly. Your eyes widened from behind the massive orb that you wore, even more when your companion made you stop in place.</p><p>
  <em>"Sir!"</em>
</p><p>Both of the watchdogs saluted at the newcomer, while also holding their blasters tightly in the other hand. Noticing their actions a small drop of sweat ran down your forehead. You quickly scattered over to pick up your own weapon and move your other palm in a respectful manner as well. For a moment you felt watched, <em>so heartlessly watched,</em> that you had to take a good look at the intruder. And well.. <em>it seemed that you were correct in your assumptions.</em></p><p>There he was, with a cruel and unforgiving look, standing right in front of you.. <em>your favorite watchdog commander. </em>Just knowing that he was watching you with such a bloodthirsty gaze made you want to hide in a hole and never come out. And it wasn't like you feared him, it was just the fact that you weren't supposed to be where you were in that exact moment. Right now you were meant to meet with a certain goofy skeleton, but instead you stood in an elevator with the watchdogs you were <em>forced</em> to not see.</p><p>
  <em>This was so awful.</em>
</p><p>All of a sudden though you were surprised by the commander not only looking away from you, but also moving to the side. He was extremely calm when his finger hovered over the panel full of buttons, which made you and the two other watchdogs exchange confused looks. Abruptly the escalator started moving as he pushed one of the switches, and then it was only a matter of seconds before he decided to stand right next to you with his hands behind his back.</p><p>
  <em>It was quiet. Dreadfully quiet even.</em>
</p><p>No one wanted to utter a single word for quite some time. Everyone just focused on looking ahead, trying their best to ignore the short but intimidating male. He on the other hand had his eyelid narrowed, while also professionally keeping his calm and steady composure. If you had to be honest you would actually say that he didn't recognize you. But it seemed as if it was only wishful thinking when you noticed him giving you a side-eye.</p><p>"I trust you're keeping that <b>hideous</b> human away from our weaponry and plans."</p><p>He made sure to say the insult more slowly, enough so you could hear it clearly. From the corner of your eye you could see that he was closer than before, squinting his orb at your figure almost as if judging your whole being. In that moment you tried your best to hold in a witty response with your eyelid beginning to twitch lightly from irritation. Your friends were starting to panic immediately however, which was far too noticeable.</p><p>
  <em>"O-Of course we are, Sir!"</em>
</p><p>Teddy replied, obviously fearful of the commander's wrath but he only looked at him briefly before rolling his eye. He turned his orb ahead again, released a small sigh and scowled before straightening his back. The elevator seemed to be almost at your desired destination, <em>or at least you wanted to assume that it was. </em>However you were quickly met with the commander's gaze once again, rather than an ending of this whole situation.</p><p>"I know it's you."</p><p>And as soon as he said it, you frowned. Your friends widened their eyes, possibly because they feared that the male would lash out any second now. Though much to their relief no such thing happened. Instead, both you and Peepers remained unfazed. No one could see your expression then, but it was awfully obvious that you weren't very pleased.</p><p>"I figured."</p><p>You released a breath through your lips and loosened the grip on your own blaster. There was already that small side of you that was preparing to get captured and placed in a cell. However, you were left with only gloomy thoughts it seemed, since the commander didn't do anything. You blinked a few times, trying to understand what was happening but then a little, devilish smile made it's way onto your features.</p><p>"So,<em> you aren't going to capture me."</em></p><p>There was no way to miss that slight hint of annoyance in the commander's orb after he heard your words. He may have ordered the whole army to guard rooms, weapons, plans, but in reality he knew that it was all he could do. No matter how hard he would try to keep you away, your visits were a normal thing now, much to his dismay. He couldn't capture you, nor could any of the soldiers and it was slowly beginning to make him more and more irritated.</p><p>"I would."</p><p>He stated while being awfully serious, but then decided to continue.</p><p><em>"However,</em> ever since Lord Hater started enjoying your presence, our strict policy of keeping you away from the ship has been completely wiped out of existence."</p><p>As he explained you couldn't help but smirk. It was true, ever since you became buds with<em> the greatest villain in all the Galaxy</em> <em>himself</em>, you've been having quite a good time around the Skullship. Of course because of the commander's constant orders and outbursts your strolls were quite limited. You knew fully well that Peepers was just being cautious, thinking that you would steal their plans when his leader wasn't looking. It was a ridiculous thing to ponder upon, at least from your perspective.</p><p>
  <em>But it was only because you knew something that the commander hasn't yet.</em>
</p><p>Feeling a bit too cocky to his liking, you shrugged and decided to forget about your disguise. You took off your cover, this time more swiftly than before. He watched as you gave him a sly smile and it was enough to make him annoyed.</p><p>"Really now? I didn't even notice."</p><p>It was obviously a lie, but he raised his nonexistent eyebrow in your direction either way.</p><p>"Seriously? You've been just strolling around, having the time of your life on our ship and you didn't even notice that none of the watchdogs tried to capture you."</p><p>He explained while watching as you stiffened in your laughter in confusion. Soon enough you even crossed your arms and gave him a small wink to which he tried his best to look away from.</p><p>"I mean, they <em>never</em> did in the first place."</p><p>And just as you said it the commander shot his soldiers an angry look. They were staying quiet the whole time, only hoping that the two of you would stop talking. Instead they could feel themselves shaking when their general growled in frustration. He was clearly disappointed by the way the watchdogs acted around you.</p><p>"You know what? Forget it."</p><p>He was tightening his fists while saying that and it only made you more cocky.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh wow, someone's mad~"</em>
</p><p>You made sure to say your sentence in a sing-song tone to anger the man even more. It was clear that he was starting to boil, but still tried to keep his calm composure. The atmosphere in the elevator on the other hand started getting worse with each passing second. The two watchdogs now glued themselves to a corner, trying their best to stay away from their furious commander. You however didn't even flinch upon seeing the glare he was giving you, you were basically unfazed, happy even.</p><p>"You do realize that I can kick you off the ship any second?"</p><p>He asked, closing his eye as well so he wouldn't see your face anymore. Although he sounded sure of his words, both of you knew that it wasn't the truth. He may have said stuff like that, but in reality Hater was keeping him at bay when it came to throwing you out. He hated it, he hated the fact that his leader decided to befriend a weirdo such as yourself. No matter what kind of hurtful words he said about you, the skeleton still managed to like you. And knowing it you let out a small laugh under your nose.</p><p>"You can't."</p><p>As you stated the fact he only glared at you once more, but this time with his eye becoming slowly red from anger. Suddenly you felt him stab your chest with his finger harshly, although not harshly enough to feel pain. He was strangely floating midair, <em>which was questionable,</em> but since it wasn't an unusual sight you decided to leave it be. Nevertheless, you focused your attention on his scarlet orb that was almost flaming from sudden irritation.</p><p>"Let's get one thing straight with ourselves. Hater may be the leader, but I'm the <b>commander </b>and as a <b>commander</b> I can order <b>everyone</b> to throw you off this ship."</p><p>His voice was low and threatening as he spoke and you actually felt yourself flinching slightly. You knew that what he said was just to scare you away and make you unable to do anything stupid, but his tone was quite harsh. However it seemed that he wasn't done yet. Within a second later he got even closer to your face and you tried your best to hold in a small smile that was creeping onto your features.</p><p>
  <em>"Understood?"</em>
</p><p>After hearing his words you saluted, not even bothering to keep your smirk away anymore.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes Sir."</em>
</p><p>The commander shook his head, deciding that it'll be best to just ignore you now. As much as he wanted to scare you, he knew fully well that he couldn't do anything to you. So with a quick scowl he landed back on the ground with a loud <b>crash.</b></p><p>
  <em>Wait a second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>A crash?</b> </em>
</p><p>Your eyes became wider as the elevator started shaking uncontrollably, and the same thing applied to your watchdog companions. Peepers looked at the ceiling, the wonder evident in his orb but at the same time he seemed to be quite infuriated. He shot you an accusing gaze, but you only shrugged to which he shook his head in disapproval.</p><p>
  <em>"Just what is this-"</em>
</p><p>But before the commander could even finish his sentence the whole escalator came to a harsh stop, making every one of you lose your balance and fall onto the ground in an instant. Your disguise fell out of your hands which made you reach out to grab it, but at the same time you felt a ruthless tug at your arm. Looking to the side, you saw the furious male giving you a glare. He made you stand up in a cruel manner and then it was only a matter of seconds before he looked at you with hatred clear in his eye.</p><p>"Spill."</p><p>You looked at him as if he was crazy, raising your eyebrow immediately in confusion. Seeing it he let out a small growl, slowly feeling his blood beginning to boil and his eye becoming red.</p><p>"There's no way that something like that could happen on it's own. I'm almost certain that it's your doing. Either you messed with our equipment or you decided to break the elevator - <em>which in all honesty wouldn't be that surprising."</em></p><p>He knew fully well that you were capable of a few annoying schemes which made him believe his side of the story without any questions involved. However, even though you were irritating enough to do things such as those, at the same time he didn't take you for someone dangerous. Sure, you may have messed with a lot of things, but it still wasn't enough to make you seem threatening. He was mad of course, knowing that you went to such lengths, but when you shook your head he was more confused than anything.</p><p>"Look Commander, I know that messing with stuff is a usual thing for me, but I seriously didn't do anything this time."</p><p>As much as he was surprised by it, your eyes were evidently genuine as you spoke. His eyelid narrowed and he released you from his tight grip which made you sigh quietly in relief. Your watchdog friends on the other hand weren't that happy - it looked like they were slowly starting to shiver because the elevator started shaking more and more with each passing second.</p><p>Suddenly though the silence came to a halt when commander'sphone rang. He raised his nonexistent eyebrow and took it out, instantly placing it near his fictitious ear. Both you and your friends shot each other confused looks, only wondering what could've happened.</p><p>"Yes, what is it?"</p><p>Peepers questioned while impatiently stomping his foot. You watched him with interest shining in your orbs, certainly more puzzled than usual. However, when the male's eye suddenly widened in surprise you couldn't help but take a small step back.</p><p>"What?! <em>The Sandwich?! </em>But what could.."</p><p>In that moment his scarlet hue turned to you slowly, revealing that familiar hint of anger glowing inside of it. You gulped, took another step back, almost became a wallflower and laughed awkwardly. He on the other hand hung up and placed the device back where it belonged before walking over to you harshly once again, clearly regretting the decision of letting you go just a while ago. He didn't want to believe that you were the cause of another villain coming over to destroy their ship, but since you were there it seemed like the only logical explanation. You weren't dangerous, you were just annoying. Yet he found himself questioning the whole situation, unable to pinpoint if it was your doing or not.</p><p>You looked away from his gaze, kept your mouth tightly shut, thinking that he's going to yell at you a moment later. However you were only met with his warm, gloved hand enveloping yours forcefully in an instant. Your eyes widened upon noticing the sensation, but the male only shot you an accusing look and brought you closer mercilessly, not even caring that he tugged at your hand a bit too despotically.</p><p>
  <em>"You're coming with us."</em>
</p><p>His words were laced with determination and anger and you blinked upon hearing them. There was that side of you that wanted to run away and disappear, but at the same time you knew.. <em>that</em> <em>you actually were the cause of this situation. </em>You wouldn't admit it of course,<em> at least not yet,</em> because you thought that you could slip past it somehow. Though these sweet thoughts soon threatened to leave you, since the furious eye of the commander was far too terrifying.</p><p>
  <em>"You know, I would, but I was supposed to meet up with Hater so-"</em>
</p><p>"If you were you would've already been there."</p><p>You frowned but shrugged at the same time, knowing fully well that he had a point.</p><p>"Touche."</p><p>And with that he started walking ahead, not even bothering to reply anymore. You were quite surprised by his forceful grip and shot your friends a confused look. They on the other hand walked behind you and the commander in silence, trying their best not to help you, because if they would they would probably lose their job. You rolled your eyes, huffed and decided to just give in, no matter how much you didn't want to.</p><p>This was going to be bad and you were sure of it.</p><p><em>Though the warm hand of the furious male.. calmed you down somehow. It was harshly enveloping yours, not caring if it hurt you or not, but deep inside you felt something much better than pain. It was warming up your heart, that cold, icy muscle that you feared so much to open up to others. You wouldn't tell anyone, but you enjoyed the sensation. </em> <em>After all..</em></p><p><em>..ᴵᵗ ʳᵉᵐⁱⁿᵈᵉᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ᵒᶠ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵒⁿᵉ ʷʰᵒ ʷᵃˢ ᵈᵉᵃʳ ᵗᵒ ʸᵒᵘ </em> <em>ᵒⁿᶜᵉ</em> <em>.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The four of you walked ahead for a short while, at the same time searching for the room that you were supposed to find yourself in. To be honest that task wasn't such an easy one, considering the fact that the ship was quite massive. However, since you had the commander in front of you everything seemed to be going smoothly. He knew exactly where to go and it made you think that he has a whole layout of the vehicle in his fingertips, <em>which in all seriousness was probably a verity without any questions involved.</em></p><p>Suddenly though, you felt the male pulling on your palm even more harshly which made you stumble over your feet. You shot him a quick glare, but he paid you no mind. Instead he focused his attention ahead, with his gaze moving around and coming to a halt upon seeing one of the watchdogs holding some type of device in his hand.</p><p>It was then that you realized you walked into a room full of soldiers and also a big screen. Everyone was conveniently standing on each side of the area, while making a big passage in the middle as well. Your friends were staying still, looking ahead in determination, but the ones that you've been the closest with sneaked a few sympathetic gazes in your direction. Just the sight made you knit your eyebrows together, wondering what kind of punishment will the commander think of once he realizes.. <em>that you've done something bad.</em></p><p>"Alright, we're here. Show us what's going on!"</p><p>The loud voice of the male echoed through the room, making you shiver lightly but you quickly managed to regain your confident composure. Your <em>enemy</em> on the other hand only stomped over towards one of the soldiers with his eyelid narrowed and shot a quick glance in the direction of the big screen with a scowl.</p><p>"Right away, Sir! Here's the-"</p><p>But before the watchdog could even hand over the device he was holding to the general, he proceed to snatch it away harshly. The soldier slumped his shoulders upon seeing him do so, walked to the side a bit to make more room for the second-in-command and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>"..remote."</em>
</p><p>And as the male finished, you felt the commander letting go of your hand. He did it swiftly and then in an instant pushed a button on the device. Soon after the screen started turning on, slowly revealing an evil being. It was actually glitching a tiny bit -<em> most likely because of you and Hater constantly playing games on it </em>- and the furious eyeball felt it's fists shaking from a sudden wave of irritation. Ever since you and his leader started being all buddy-buddy with each other, the skeleton once again became a geeky villain who was only interested in stupid games. Sure, he may have regained his position at the leaderboard, but it still wasn't high enough.</p><p>However after a few furious clicks the screen finally revealed a...<em> sandwich. </em>It may have been ridiculous and surprising, but it was most certainly the truth. It's eyes were searching around the room, angrily, evidently looking for something not so pleasing. If you didn't know the infuriated meal you would be probably weirded out, but since you did, <em>you could only watch and hope that it didn't recognize you in return.</em></p><p>
  <em>Though that's when you remembered..<b> you left your mask back in the elevator.</b></em>
</p><p>As a pure feeling of anxiety filled your veins you quickly moved your head to the floor, covering your features with your ___ strands in an instant. It wasn't the fact that you were scared of being punished, you didn't really care about that. What you did keep in mindhowever, was the thought of causing more trouble to the Hater Empire because of your doings. You may have been irritating and quite devious, but Hater, Peepers and the watchdogs were the only villains that you actually found<em> interesting.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Evil Sandwich."</em>
</p><p>The voice of the commander could be heard as he whispered with his eye narrowed at the competitor. The ridiculous villain may have looked comical, absurd even, but that didn't mean it was the truth. It was much more powerful than it looked, ironically, but it also proved to be quite temperamental. That's why it was no surprise when it's first words were laced with anger, fury and slight annoyance tied to it all.</p><p>"<b>EVIL SANDWIIIICH!! </b>That's right! It is I, Sourdough! And you-"</p><p>Even though you couldn't see anything because of hair flying in front of your face, you knew fully well that it stopped it's speech upon noticing you. Just thinking about it made you shiver lightly, silently praying that it wouldn't know it's you, but it seemed like you could only wish for that kind of outcome. Not even a second later it breathed in heavily and you bit your lip, preparing your ears for a harsh scream from the sandwiches.. <em>'mouth'.</em></p><p>"So you're hiding here, <b>huh?!</b> Either give me back <em>my blueprints</em> or we'll have to sort this out differently! <em>And by differently I mean.. <b>WITH FIREEE!</b>"</em></p><p>It's eyes widened from anger as it started jumping on it's plate in pure fury. The Commander on the other hand, <em>who has not yet seen that the enemy was watching you of all people</em>, raised his nonexistent eyebrow. He felt baffled, but at the same time angered because of the villain's ridiculous accusations.</p><p>"What?! That's impossible! We haven't encountered another villain for weeks! How would we be able to steal anything from you?!"</p><p>The male felt his fists beginning to tighten, but the sandwich only rolled it's eyes.</p><p> "I'm not talking about you, smart guy! I'm talking about that <em>monster</em> over there!"</p><p>The commander could see it pointing to the side with it's gaze, but he had no idea what it meant. That's why Sourdough's guard used his own finger to specify his leader's action, signalizing your presence with his sharp digit. That was exactly when you looked up with your eyes wide in shock, feeling the temperature in the room decrease lightly as well. Just knowing that the second-in-command was giving you a glare now was enough to make you smile awkwardly in his direction.</p><p>"Would you care to explain?"</p><p>He crossed his arms, narrowed his eye and stomped his foot impatiently. Seeing it, you straightened your back and rubbed your neck sheepishly. Soon you even let out a small, unsure laugh, knowing fully well that you were in trouble.</p><p>"Well, to keep it short-"</p><p>
  <b>"TO KEEP IT SHORT I MAY AS WELL JUST BLAST YOU!"</b>
</p><p>As the enemy screamed out everyone turned to it in an instant, quite anxiously too in fact.</p><p>"You think this is funny?! <b>How dare you steal from me?!</b> I'm one of the most successful villains out there and <b>you</b>, <em>some pesky little monster, </em>decides that it's a good idea to waltz into my ship, <em>take away my blueprints</em> and make my soldiers <em><b>unable</b> to move!"</em></p><p>In that exact moment you felt the eyes of your watchdog friends making holes in your body with their stares. And it was not only them, but also the commander, the sandwich and it's guard. You felt weak for a second, knowing that you were basically uncovered. Your whole plan turned into a ruin immediately, making you shocked but also slightly angry. Your fists shook, remembering how you tried to pretend to be a watchdog in hopes of not being recognized, but in the end you failed. This was definitely not the way you wanted it to be, your expression seemed to darken for a second as well.</p><p>Peepers on the other hand was confused, the words of the enemy caught his attention quite well. However he still couldn't believe that you were the person responsible for a thing such as that one. You were annoying, yes, but there was no way that you would be stupid enough to sneak onto one of the most well-guarded ships in the Yonder Galaxy.</p><p>"Unable to move?"</p><p>The second-in-command turned to the sandwich in wonder, asking the question with his eye squinted in interest lightly. Though it looked like his words fueled the <em>dishes</em> anger even more.</p><p>"I don't know what she did, but most of my soldiers are <em>frozen!</em> They don't even listen to my orders! If it wasn't for that I would've taken care of her hours ago!"</p><p>It looked at you furiously while saying that, almost as if trying to destroy you with just it's gaze. It's words were not in any way literal, <em>since the guards weren't exactly frozen,</em> more like frozen in shock to be honest. Everyone could see that the sandwich had a lot of hatred towards your whole being however, which made the commander even more confused. You were just a human. There was nothing dangerous about you, <em>was there? </em>Well, it was what he thought at least and he was going to stick with that version no matter what.</p><p>"Wait just a second."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Noticing that he got the attention of the enemy, Peepers hid his hands behind his back in a fancy manner. His eyelid narrowed slowly, confidently and surely, knowing fully well that what he was going to say next was <em>definitely </em>true.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but do you know who you're talking to here? This is a human, an annoying one too. If anything she's more capable of irritating everyone, rather then doing something as dangerous as sneaking onto your ship."</p><p>The commander made sure to point in your direction to prove his argument. In his eye, you were only a mere mortal who was in no way dangerous. Your only skill was annoying everyone and that was it. It was all that there was to it and he was certain of it. Though what he said made everyone look at him in surprise. He may have not realized it yet, <em>but his words actually made the watchdogs and the other villain think that he was helping you.</em> Thus, after his speech he felt a wave of orbs on his back. He shook it off however, but from the corner of his eye he could actually see your gloomy expression change to a more relieved one.</p><p>The sandwich seemed to knit it's eyebrows together though, <em>evidently knowing something that the second-in-command didn't,</em> which not only made everyone confused but also interested.</p><p>
  <em>"You don't even know what you're talking about!"</em>
</p><p>It spat at the shorter male in determination, but then it's eyes turned to your figure once again. The aura coming off of it was strange, mystical and mysterious even, and that was quite something when it came to a dish. It's orbs narrowed harshly, studying your every move as if you were some kind of alien and you raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.</p><p>"This.. human, <em>if it even is one,</em> is a <b>threat</b> to all of us villains!"</p><p>
  <em>A dreadful silence filled the room.</em>
</p><p>Everyone blinked, watching the sandwich with questionable looks, possibly even thinking of it as something crazy. You on the other hand scoffed as a smile broke out on your face. Every villain turned to you in an instant but you only let out a laugh, <em>ignoring the slight pain in your chest that was pulsing strongly.</em></p><p>"Me? <em>A threat? </em>You <b>must</b> be kidding!"</p><p>Although Peepers almost never agreed with you, this time he actually did and it was only a matter of seconds before he turned to the furious food with irritation tied to his gaze. His eye narrowed as he placed his hands on his hips in a confident manner, finally ready to speak up once more.</p><p>"I have to agree with her on that one, that's ridiculous."</p><p>He puffed up his chest proudly, but the sandwich only scowled and gave you a harsh glare. It clearly knew about you more than the second-in-command could ever think of. You knew it of course and it angered you more than anything else. But even if so, you still kept on your smile, trying to wipe away the fury that was trying to escape from your heart as best as you could.</p><p>
  <em>"I can see that smirk of yours, there's no hiding it. I don't know what you're plotting, but I will definitely not let you succeed!"</em>
</p><p>And in an instant it's gaze shot back at the commander, almost like some kind of whip, making everyone in the room flinch.</p><p>"<b>AND YOU!</b> You're so focused on covering for her that I'm starting to think you're involved! <b><em>HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING TOGETHER TO STEAL MY STUFF?!"</em></b></p><p>The scream of the villain echoed through the room, making every watchdog look up at it in surprise. The soldiers held their weapons tightly, most likely ready for an attack. Even so, all of them weren't really prepared for a fight with a talking sandwich. Ever since Hater started getting back up on the Villain Leaderboard all they've done is conquer planets or guard the ship so you wouldn't break anything. Thus, the accusations of you and the commander working together were quite ridiculous. Not only that, but no one developed a plan to stop this madness yet. The second-in-command didn't expect one of their competitors to come flying tonight, that's why he didn't create any sort of diversion. He was also incredulous after hearing the statement of his enemy, mostly because he was angered to be accused of helping someone like yourself.</p><p>"Excuse me? I could <b>never </b>team up with an enemy."</p><p>He crossed his arms and stomped his foot impatiently, but the sandwich only scowled and rolled it's eyes.</p><p>"Enemy?<b> Don't be ridiculous!</b> I've seen the pictures on <em>VillainGram!"</em></p><p>You blinked in confusion and so did everyone else. You knew of that site of course, because you saw Hater using it, but never in your life were you more dumbfounded than after hearing the words of your foe. One of your eyebrows raised as the wheels in your head started working, but then you noticed the commander giving you a questioning gaze. He was evidently as confused as you, so he tried getting out some sort of response from you. However since you didn't know the answer yourself, you only shrugged as a small frown graced your features. Noticing it, the man turned back to the problem at hand and released a tired sigh, clearly worn-out from the conversation with a talking meal.</p><p>"Care to elaborate?"</p><p>After the male finished his question, in an instant your enemy motioned for his guard to show you and the watchdogs something. Not even a second later you could see the man, <em>with a crystal ball instead of a head,</em> holding a phone. Everyone squinted their eyes, trying their best to make out what was on the screen. The sandwich noticed it and proceed to just tell you, knowing fully well that it would lose it's temper if all of you were going to stay silent for a long while.</p><p>"That <b>bonehead</b> uploaded a photo of him and her with a caption saying "<b>My best </b><em>frenemy</em>"! If you're going to hide someone then at least don't blow your cover so easily! What are you? <b>Amateurs?! How stupid can you be?!"</b></p><p>And it was then that you finally saw what was on the screen. It was, <em>in fact,</em> a selfie Hater took with you while the both of you were playing games. Just like your enemy said, there was a very bold caption written by the skeleton himself which made you sweat-drop. You knew that he was taking pictures, but you had no idea that he would upload them online. It seemed that because of his doings you would have been busted either way, which wasn't very pleasing.</p><p>Peepers growled lightly on the other hand, not liking the fact that a sandwich was insulting him and his leader. Not only that, but he was actually mad at Hater for doing such things. Sure, he may have thought that you were problematic, but ever since you befriended the evil skeleton everything has been going downhill. The dictator always had dumb ideas, but your presence only fueled his stupid actions. But even if so, he wouldn't let himself get called an amateur by a sandwich on a silver plater.</p><p>"Either hand her over or I'll have to pursue this further with your involvement!"</p><p>The enemy jumped and shot a glare towards the commander in an instant.</p><p>"Now I know that you're smart, <em>definitely smarter than that bonehead of a leader,</em> which makes me almost certain that you're going to do the right thing! <b>Give me her so I can properly punish her for stealing my stuff!!!"</b></p><p>As it yelled out you actually felt anxious for a second, wondering ifPeepers will give in. You knew that the watchdog commander wasn't very fond of you, it was a fact no less. If he had the chance to get rid of you he would totally do it, right? It was what you thought at least and his narrowed eyelid didn't help your imagination at all. You gulped lightly, tried your best to look calm and then you swiftly moved your foot across the floor, making a shuffling noise to get the man's attention. When he turned to your figure in confusion you released a quick sigh and then knitted your eyebrows together in determination.</p><p>
  <em>Commander please.</em>
</p><p>You mouthed to him, hoping that he'll help you and he seemed to be lost for a second. He thought for a moment, wondering if this would be a really good idea, but then after a while he shook his head. And as he turned back to the sandwich, you silently prayed that he would become <em>your</em> <em>knight in shining armor</em> once more.</p><p>"There must've been some kind of misunderstanding. You see.. <b>I'm a villain,</b> not someone who follows orders. And especially not from a sandwich."</p><p>His eye narrowed and a relieved smile graced your features.</p><p>"That's why, if you want her--"</p><p>He turned back to his soldiers and moved his right hand in the air, almost as if signalizing something. He nodded at one of the watchdogs and within a few seconds he took out his walkie-talkie, possibly to call another one of his companions. Everything seemed to stay still for a moment, but then the commander shot a glare towards the sandwich and scowled.</p><p>
  <em>"Come and get her!"</em>
</p><p>And with that he moved his hand down, the soldier in an instant sent a message to another watchdog and the ship started moving. It passed the other vehicle that belonged to your enemy harshly, making it shocked no less. On the screen everyone could see that it was getting angry, the olives that were serving as it's eyes shook from frustration. Soon the foe jumped into the air as it's orbs widened, evidently flaming in anger, but the watchdog commander wasn't impressed by any of it's antics.</p><p>
  <b>"DESTROY THEEEEM!"</b>
</p><p>Just as it screamed, Peepers only shot his soldiers a confident look.</p><p>"Shields, activate!"</p><p>And as he exclaimed, a green forcefield bubble appeared around the outside of the Skullship. One of Sourdough's ships - <em>there was a lot of them, ironically, considering the fact that they belonged to a literal sandwich</em> - started shooting, but all of the laser beams were reflected. The commander would smirk if he had a mouth, but since he didn't, only a determined laugh left him as his eye narrowed proudly. Your foe didn't seem that happy however and growled loudly before screaming once again.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST-"</em> </b>
</p><p>But before it could finish, the second-in-command grabbed the remote and turned off the screen in a flash. His scarlet hue was filled with hatred towards the enemy, but also astonishment when he turned to your figure. You were just standing there, watching as the hits from your foe started getting more and more harsh, but when the commander coughed into his fist to get your attention you turned to him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"So, <em>you're a criminal now."</em></p><p>He started, hiding both of his hands behind his back in a fancy manner.</p><p>"I have to say, from all the things I expected from you this one wasn't on my list. I knew that you were problematic, but well, this is most certainly a surprise."</p><p>Although he had a hard time coping with the fact that you really did steal something, he decided to just accept it. He was acting calm now, ignoring the laser beams that were being shot at the Skullship, though on the inside he was much more furious. It wasn't because of you being a thief, <em>after all he was a villain so he wasn't someone to judge.</em> What he was mad at was that you decided to hide inside of their ship of all places and possibly ruin it because of a deadly sandwich. You knew it of course, so you let out an awkward laugh and rubbed your neck.</p><p>"Well I wasn't planning on it! I thought that I turned off the cameras. Grop, I must've left some in the waiting room.. but where could they-"</p><p>"Is that seriously what you're worried about right now?!"</p><p>Suddenly he growled which caught you off guard. You blinked a few times, then proceed to give him a sweet smile - in hopes of him calming down and understanding. Unfortunately, he didn't take your grin into account whatsoever. Instead, he threw both of his fists to his sides in anger and started slowly walking over in your direction.</p><p>"Because of your stealing we're now considered a threat to that <b>stupid</b> sandwich! If I had to be honest I would be even tempted to say that you did it <b>on purpose</b> so it could blow us all up!"</p><p>He raised his voice and you sweat-dropped, knowing fully well that he wouldn't let you off the hook this time around. Your watchdog friends watched on the other hand, some even wondering if it would be a good idea to interrupt. However, even if they wanted to, they knew that they couldn't oppose to their general so they only watched in fear as the commander gave you a harsh glare. But even if he did, you decided to stand your ground because you definitely didn't do something like that on purpose.</p><p>"It's <b>not</b> like that."</p><p>As you shook your head his steps became louder, soon he even began to corner you as well.</p><p>"Then what is it like, <em>huh?</em> Do enlighten me!"</p><p>He pointed at the red lighting bolt on your chest in anger, trying his best to not blow up. Just knowing that you had a watchdog outfit on through all of this made him even more on edge. You noticed his action of course, and focused on walking backwards. Slowly you could feel that you were reaching a wall, but the commander didn't bother to stop. He stomped over in your direction ruthlessly, his eye was igniting with a furious flame, you just knew that he wouldn't be easy on you tonight and it made you bite your lip unknowingly.</p><p>Suddenly though the second-in-command narrowed his orb even more, but sent you a rather confused look now. His hands landed on his hips and everyone could see that he was quite intrigued by something. In no way less angry because of it as well however.</p><p>"What kind of blueprints did you steal in the first place?! If it's something so little, so unnecessary and useless then-"</p><p>"Oh you know.. <em>weapons, armor,</em> <em>a little bit of</em> <em>strategic plans and layouts.</em>"</p><p>You shrugged as if it was nothing, clearly unfazed. The commander's pupil on the other hand decreased in size upon hearing your words. He was mad at you for creating problems, <em>that was the truth,</em> but still.. since you managed to steal something as important as that, he couldn't help but evidently be surprised.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Since the unbelief was obvious in his tone, you got something out of your pocket. His eye widened even more when you took out a real, factual and authentic plans created by the sandwich itself. The ones that you held were about the next invasion that was going to take place, but since you stole them, it seemed that there was no way for it to happen. Things like these could be used to thwart someone's plans and the commander knew it so he was even more astonished by your doings.</p><p>"Why would you need all of this?! <b>You're not even a villain!"</b></p><p>He stated, sure of himself, but you only smiled since you had a very clear reason. <em>Not that you would tell him now of course.</em></p><p>"So?"</p><p>As you asked he felt his fingers cracking from how much he tightened his fists. You, of all people, decided to steal something like that just because of boredom it seemed. Just the thought of it angered him more than anything else, because he knew things like that were the most important thing for a villain to have. </p><p>Suddenly he jumped at you, grabbed you by the collar of your new watchdog suit and brought your face closer to his eye. Seeing the scarlet color of his orb you couldn't help but laugh awkwardly since it was clearly piercing through your whole figure furiously. He growled loudly in anger as his gloved hands started tightening near your neck, and then decided to yell in your face.</p><p>
  <em>"SO--"</em>
</p><p>"<b>___! I told you to not start without me!</b>"</p><p>
  <em>The voice of your new friend glided through the air like a bullet, making everyone freeze in place.</em>
</p><p>Upon seeing his bony face a grin broke out on your features and you waved in his direction. The commander on the other hand rolled his eye knowingly and released you from his grasp, knowing fully well that if he didn't he would probably get punished by his leader. Soon after you started walking over to your buddy, but before you did, you actually gave Peepers a silly wink to which he replied with a scowl.</p><p>Hater, <em>who just busted through the door,</em> looked quite frustrated because he thought that you decided to blow up the moon on your own. At a first glance his outfit may have looked like his usual one, but up close anyone could see that it was covered in glitter. </p><p>
  <em>Why did he wear it tonight? </em>
</p><p>Perhaps because you said that you liked it the last time you visited the Skullship. As crazy as it may sound, the skeleton actually wanted to impress you. You were a woman, <em>an attractive one too,</em> so why wouldn't he? Not only that but you also acknowledged him as the greatest which he <em>greatly</em> enjoyed.</p><p>He was running at full speed towards you, almost as if he was taking part in a race, but then suddenly his mouth opened in an 'o' shape as he came to a halt, clearly confused.</p><p>"Wait.. what's going on?"</p><p>And in that exact moment everyone turned to the windows to see even more ships flying around and firing laser beams. The skeleton was surprised no less, but he was definitely not prepared for what happened next. His furious second-in-command jumped over to his side, right after you did, but instead of saying hi he decided to point at you accusingly in anger.</p><p>"Sir, I told you that being friends with this.. <b>idiot</b> will get us nowhere! Because of her we have the evil sandwich on our back! It's mad, it's angry, AND IT WANTS TO KILL US!!!"</p><p>The skeleton brought a hand over to his mouth, the friendship bracelet you made for him evident on his wrist. For a moment he seemed to be lost in thought, processing the furious statement of his right-hand man.</p><p>"That's so.."</p><p>He trailed off and Peepers was sure that his leader would be on his side this time around. The short eyeball gave you a quick smirk, <em>as much as he was able to at least,</em> but you only replied with one of your own which made him confused. You motioned to Hater once more and the commander's pupil became smaller when he saw what was going on.</p><p>
  <em>"..COOL!"</em>
</p><p>The skeleton's eyes turned into stars as he yelled out. He scooted over to you in an instant and the second-in-command just blinked, with the unbelief clear in his scarlet orb. Frozen in shock he stood, but you only returned your attention back to the excited friend who was now right in your face.</p><p>"How did you do it?!"</p><p>As he asked you crossed your arms, biting your lip in the process as well.</p><p>"I stole some blueprints and well.. I also had to get rid of the guards on my way out. I wasn't planning on it, but they attacked me and-"</p><p>
  <em>"And you did it aloneee?!"</em>
</p><p>He whined and you knitted your eyebrows together knowingly.</p><p>"I know, I should've called you-"</p><p><em>That was the final straw, t</em> <em>he commander had enough.</em></p><p>
  <b>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"</b>
</p><p>He yelled out from frustration while tightening his fists, making both you and his leader pause immediately. Even the watchdogs turned to their general in shock, but not even one of them was confident enough to flinch. </p><p>The angry eyeball closed his eye for a moment, trying his best to regain a calm and collected composure, but it wasn't working. He hated the fact that you caused problems. He hated the fact that Hater was okay with it. And most importantly he hated that no one listened to him even though it was obvious that he was right.</p><p>However, the skeleton only blinked before rolling his eyes and frowning.</p><p>"Uh, Peepers, we're kinda in the middle of a conversation."</p><p>He sounded like an annoyed teen while saying that, but the short-tempered commander was having none of it. He gave a sharp glare towards you and his leader and in an instant the two of you exchanged confused looks.</p><p>"NO! We don't have time for dumb conversations!"</p><p>He pointed at the both of you in anger, slowly feeling his blood beginning to boil. Hater may have been his leader,<em> the upper hand as one would say</em>, but even if so, Peepers lost interest in being terrified of him long time ago. It definitely happened after he noticed how much time he wasted on chasing a certain star-nomad, and of course ever since he became buddies with someone like you. At first the whole concept of him being more responsible than his leader felt strange to him, but in situations like these he knew fully well that he should be the one in charge.</p><p>"There's a deadly sandwich right behind our ship, shooting lasers, releasing soldiers, and only god knows what else! And it's all because of-"</p><p>He started explaining, but the sound of his phone ringing cut him off. While grumbling, he took it out swiftly and accepted the call, before turning it on speaker as well. Everyone's <em>nonexistent</em> ears - <em>besides yours, because you actually owned a pair</em> - perked up to hear the words of the caller.</p><p>"Um, Sir, we may have a bit of a problem here.."</p><p>An unsure voice of a random watchdog called out and the commander tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, while his other hand that was not holding the phone was tightly wrapped around his hip.</p><p>"What is it?!"</p><p>"Well, we're kind of..."</p><p>The soldier trailed off, evidently scared to finish his sentence. Though after just a moment, <em>before the watchdog general could show how outraged he actually was,</em> another voice called out from behind the screen.</p><p>
  <em>"..stuck."</em>
</p><p>"<b>WHAT?!</b>"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sir! We were trying to-"</p><p>But before the soldier could even reply fully, the commander hung up furiously. He hid the device back where it belonged and walked over to the window with his eye slowly becoming narrowed. You and Hater followed after him, intrigued as well. Some of the watchdogs even turned a bit to the side, most likely to see the whole display too, but they were evidently scared of the commander yelling at them for moving so they only did it slightly.</p><p>"And we're stuck on-"</p><p>The commander's eye suddenly widened when he saw what was going on outside.</p><p>"What?! But that's..<em> that's.."</em></p><p>"Oh right, I forgot to tell you."</p><p>Suddenly you appeared next to him with a small smile, which made everyone in the room turn their attention to you in an instant. Ever since Hater came you became more confident since you knew that the commander couldn't do anything to you now. Just the thought of it made you want to smirk, but you stopped yourself because deep inside you didn't want to cause trouble to the Hater Empire. Sure, your expression may have been unfazed, but you were clearly bothered by the whole display. <em>And knowing that the sandwich wasn't the only one who attacked was not such a nice thing to think about too.</em></p><p>"I actually stole some blueprints from <em>Little Bits</em> as well."</p><p>Peepers could feel his blood running cold upon hearing your words.</p><p>
  <em>"YOU DID WHAT?!"</em>
</p><p>He placed both of his hands on either side of his head and yelled out. Now it seemed that he was more surprised than angry, though the same thing applied to the other watchdogs. Hater was evidently astonished by your doings and turned his gaze upwards at a small ship, with everyone soon following after him. The vehicle was new, polished and shiny, <em>also pink, but that wasn't very important.</em> What was however, was the fact that it crashed right into the Skullship and you knew that it wasn't an accident.</p><p>Although the ship lacked in size, the person who was steering it was quite an enormously cunning feline. It was a small, <em>adorable,</em> purple cat. However no one should be fooled by it's appearance. She was a devil in sheep's clothing and could possibly make everyone bend to her will. At first she was just a bounty hunter, but after a while she decided to become a real villain and conquer planets with her cuteness. It seemed that after the defeat of Dominator fate has smiled upon her, since she managed to find a suitable ship just for herself.</p><p>It was small, yes, but she didn't have an army so she didn't need a bigger one. She was working alone, quite strongly and harshly too in fact. Though whenever she desired, her powers allowed her to take control of others, effectively making almost anyone around her a potential minion. Not only that but she also had lots of machine guns that she proved to be quite deadly with. The blueprints you stole were one of her newest weapons. In all honesty it would've been a sin not to take them and so..<em> here you were.</em></p><p>As Hater watched the feline growling from afar he couldn't help but smirk in your direction.</p><p>"___, have I ever told you that <b>I'm</b> amazing?"</p><p>His sentence didn't make much sense, since you were the one that caused this ruckus in the first place. However you still smiled in his direction and nodded, trying to not question his strange and unnecessary words.</p><p>"Lots of times."</p><p>After you replied to the proud skeleton, Peepers shook his head and started pacing around the room with his helmet gently falling over his eye a few times. He would fix it of course, but he was so lost in thought that he didn't have time for things like that.</p><p>"No, Sir. <b>This </b>is not amazing! They're going to blast us! All of them!"</p><p>Suddenly he came to a halt and clicked his fingers.</p><p>"We need a plan and we need it now or else we're doomed!"</p><p>He turned to the both of you, the desperation was clearly written in his orb and you actually felt bad because of it. Deciding that it's your fault and you need to fix it too, you rubbed your chin in thought for a moment. Out of nowhere though it seemed that a light bulb began to shine inside of your head and you smiled confidently at the commander.</p><p>"How about we use the eye fighters?"</p><p>The second-in-command blinked, but then placed his palms on his nonexistent cheeks as his eye became wide, almost as if it was some kind of eureka.</p><p>"Oh wow ___! How did you come up with that? That's a <em>great</em> idea!"</p><p>He exclaimed in a cheerful tone, <em>evidently sarcastically. </em>After all his voice was never in such a joyful mood. Soon enough he narrowed his eye once more and tightened his fists, piercing you with his gaze like a sharp blade.</p><p>"Too bad <b><em>someone</em></b> decided to use all of them for a stupid game the day before!"</p><p>He eyed you and Hater furiously and you frowned. The skeleton tried his best to look away from his commander, since he was actually ashamed of his actions this time. However, he didn't manage to succeed so he got another idea in a flash.</p><p>"She did it!"</p><p>You felt the villain shove you harshly to which you knitted your eyebrows together in anger.</p><p>"No I didn't!"</p><p>You pushed him back as well in frustration. Sure, you two may have been friends now but everything had it's ups and downs. Especially with Hater, who was awfully childish when it came to admitting his fault. The commander was having none of your shenanigans though, and only proceed to stomp his foot impatiently to get the attention of you and his leader.</p><p>"<b>Shut up,</b> <b>both of you! </b>We're adults, not children!"</p><p>After that he observed you for a moment, before clicking his nonexistent tongue because of a sudden wave of irritation and decisiveness.</p><p>"And you know what? I actually have a plan! Let's just throw you off this ship! It's you who stole all that in the first place! Not our problem, never was, NEVER WILL!"</p><p>Your eyes widened as he raised his voice and lifted you into the air. He positioned you near the tip of his lighting bolt, right above his head, and you couldn't help but blink in surprise. He might've been short, but he certainly didn't lack anything when it came to being strong. Though it didn't stop the whole thing from looking ridiculously comical, considering the fact that you were as tall as Hater. The said skeleton however shook his head and grabbed you swiftly with a deadpanned expression. This was another one of those times where he didn't agree with his second-in-command's solutions.</p><p>"See ___? This is why plans are stupid."</p><p>At that the watchdog commander turned to his leader in confusion and slight anger, really not liking the fact that he took you away from his arms before he could proceed with his intent. Hater hugged you to his chest on the other hand, harshly as well. You were trying your best to not get crushed between his hand and his rib cage, while also keeping a silly smile on your face, almost shaped like the number three.</p><p>"Stupid?! But- Sir, you can't possibly want to keep her here while-"</p><p>"If they want to get to my <b>frenemy</b>, they'll have to get through me first! We don't need any stupid plans for that!"</p><p>He pointed at his face proudly and the commander felt himself boiling in anger once more. He tightened his fists, trying his best to not blow up. His eye was getting absurdly red from all of that anger and he knew that if he kept on listening to his leader he would go crazy. Soon enough he scowled, releasing the fury from his lungs with a quick huff. Then almost like some kind of whip he glared up at the skeleton.</p><p>"Alright you know what? Do what you will, <em>I'm not part of this."</em></p><p>He narrowed his eye in determination, but also frustration.</p><p>"If you think that you can stop this whole thing without any sort of plan then please do! I'll just sit back and wait since the two of you know <b>EXACTLY</b> what to do!"</p><p>As he turned around and stormed off you couldn't help but feel bad. You knew that the short male had great strategies and that he was definitely right in this situation. But even if so, you didn't want to betray Hater's trust right now, not after you befriended him a few weeks ago. You decided to stay quiet for now, but you knew that sooner or later you're going to need a plan. That's why you looked at your buddy in determination, but also slight uncertainty. He on the other hand only started sticking his tongue out in the direction of his right-hand man which actually made you raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"FINE! Walk away then! We don't need your help!"</p><p>He yelled out, dragging some of the words for longer so the commander could hear him clearly. Although deep inside he knew that he was nothing without Peepers, he just didn't want to admit it. Especially not in front of a woman, knowing that giving in might not be such an impressive thing after all. In reality you didn't really care about any of that, but it wasn't like he knew.</p><p>So with a sigh you looked at the window once more to realize that the forcefield started glitching out. You looked at Hater in shock but he only smirked and turned to his soldiers in determination.</p><p>
  <em>He had no plan, but he had good intentions and it was all that mattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was no surprise that after the green bubble which was protecting the ship disappeared, both the sandwich and the deadly kitten broke into the skull-shaped vehicle. The halls were filled with Queen Entozoa's guards and they were mostly unforgiving. They searched for revenge above all else and did not care if anyone got hurt in the process. You may have been the target everyone was focused on, but it didn't mean that Hater and his army were safe from the harsh and ruthless hands of your enemies.</p><p>At first everything seemed to be going just fine, you and the skeleton managed to somehow find each other on the same page when it came to fighting. He simply showed his wrath through his electrical powers and then you came in with your own little watchdog blaster that you got from Giuseppe as an accessory to your outfit. For quite some time you even thought that a plan wouldn't be needed, but the idea quickly disappeared when you found yourself cornered by Little Bits, the evil kitten with a machine gun.</p><p>She was power hungry, searching through the ship with crazed eyes for you and her stolen blueprints. Her powers were clearly coming in handy, especially now that she found herself in a place full of naive watchdogs. Everyone that looked in her direction quickly became her puppet, not even thinking about what it's doing and shooting at it's own kind. Just the sight was horrifying, but you couldn't even imagine how bad it must've been to get hypnotized by the feline. The thought made you shiver, hoping that you wouldn't find yourself in that kind of situation any time soon.</p><p>You, your skeleton friend and a few watchdogs were currently hiding behind a set of steady walls. While looking around you couldn't help but knit your eyebrows together, because the ship was completely ruined. The eyeball soldiers were crumbling down, their weapons were almost broken and they desperately tried to run away from their enemies.</p><p>
  <em>This was definitely not something that Hater wanted to see.</em>
</p><p>There was a lot of smoke coming from each side. Thuds echoed around, the sounds resembling a heavy thunder. This whole situation quickly turned around and it was now your side that was losing. It was stupid to think that this would work without a plan, even if only for a moment. No matter what though, the evil friend of yours wouldn't admit his mistake. He was grumbling like a child who lost it's toy and seeing him like that made you scowl. Even if you wanted to plan something, you weren't as familiar with the ship as him and the commander were. Hater wouldn't tell you anything, since in his eyes there was no need for it. His right-hand man could prove quite useful on the other hand. Though the problem was that Peepers was nowhere to be found and knowing it made you a little bit anxious.</p><p>"Oh no! She got Teddy!"</p><p>One of your watchdog friends suddenly exclaimed while sneaking a glance into a room all of you were hiding next to. After hearing his words you joined him in a flash and your eyes only widened more when you saw one of your closest pals being hypnotized by big, sparkly, purple hues of the cunning feline.</p><p>"Go <em>fowth</em> my minion! <em>Destwoy</em> them!"</p><p>Her loud voice glided through the room harshly. Although the fact that she couldn't pronounce the letter 'r' was comical, it still didn't help anyone with not being scared of her. She had her weapon strapped tightly to her chest and in all honesty just seeing such a small kitten holding a machine gun was questionable. She was very familiar with it, you could tell that from how confidently she held it in her fluffy paws. It was hard to tell how many watchdogs she has gotten already, but it was pretty evident that Hater was angry because of it.</p><p>"Adorable~"</p><p>Your friend, <em>Teddy, </em>said with stars in his eyes before running after one of his companions. Screams could be heard soon after as he disappeared behind another door. Your other buddy whose name was Barry gulped down the pure feeling of horror and turned to his leader in panic, slowly beginning to shake from this whole situation.</p><p>"Sir, what do we do?!"</p><p>Upon hearing the soldier, Hater's eyes widened and he slumped his shoulders. You could see the uncertainty on his face which made you frown. He only scowled after seeing your expression and then proceed to tighten his fists in anger.</p><p>"Well I uh- <b>I don't know!</b> Let's throw something at her!"</p><p>He had no idea what he was doing and it was obvious. You sighed while shaking your head in displeasure, but the naive watchdog only looked at his leader hopefully.</p><p>"You mean.. <em>my gun?"</em></p><p>At that Hater crossed his arms and gave his soldier a disapproving look.</p><p>"No, that won't work!"</p><p>"Then what-"</p><p>Suddenly the skeleton grabbed the small watchdog and threw it at the kitten in an instant. He flew with such incredible force that the feline fell upon getting hit. She stood up quickly, her eyes narrowed, searching for the person who did that, but none of you wished to reveal yourself. She huffed angrily and the fire igniting in her purple orbs was clear in that moment.</p><p>
  <em>"Cowawds."</em>
</p><p>She exclaimed with hatred lacing her words, but Hater only grabbed your arm and ran away like some kind of racing car. He was fast, definitely faster than he's ever been in his life. He used his powers on so many people that he was quite worn-out when it came to fighting, but since he didn't want to fall victim to a cat he decided that it'll be best to just suck it up and disappear as soon as he was able to.</p><p>
  <em>Though you weren't very fond of his ideas.</em>
</p><p>You were getting more and more irritated by the second, knowing fully well that if the two of you didn't think of a plan it was going to be the end. That's why, when the skeleton was almost reaching a corner you made him pause by stopping dead in your tracks yourself. He looked at you, thinking that you were just confused or something and then proceed to try running again. Since you were standing your ground though, he didn't manage to run far.</p><p>"Wait a second! We can't just run away!"</p><p>As you informed he almost fell because you stopped in a bad moment, making him stumble over his feet. He was about to turn around, glare at you and perhaps even give you a witty response but then the sound of footsteps made him stay quiet. You went into an alerted mode in an instant and grabbed the skeleton by his shoulders, swiftly hiding behind a wall.</p><p>You sneaked a glance towards two doors on your left and right. There were two guards that belonged to Sourdough's army most certainly. Just seeing them made you narrow your eyes and you quickly returned your gaze back to your friend in determination.</p><p>"They're coming from both sides! I'll take the left one, you the right one! How does that sound?"</p><p>He nodded, though not that keen on the whole idea. Hater didn't really like to be ordered around by others, especially by someone who was in a lower position than him. However, he knew that he couldn't think of anything better himself - <em>not that he would admit it, he always had to be the greatest after all.</em></p><p>You were ready to turn your small plan into action, but then you felt the man crashing into your back harshly which made you lose your balance and fall onto the ground with a small thud. Immediately you shot him a glare, only hoping that the two enemies didn't hear the sound of you falling onto your face just a second ago.</p><p>"Do you even know which way right is?!"</p><p>As you whisper-yelled he stood up in an instant, feeling angry because of your sudden question. He closed his eyes and puffed up his chest proudly before throwing both of his fists to his sides in frustration and huffing.</p><p>"Duh, of course I do! Who do you think I am?!"</p><p>He turned to the 'right' side to back up his confident statement, but then it was only a matter of seconds before his face collided with the wall. As serious as you were in that moment, you still had to hold in a small laugh that was threatening to erupt from your throat.</p><p>"This dumb wall just doesn't know where to stand!"</p><p>He growled while pointing accusingly at the structure and you only rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Look Hater, this is going nowhere. Maybe we should.. you know.. <em>use a plan."</em></p><p>After hearing your words he frowned in an instant and slumped his shoulders. This was definitely not the phrase that he wanted to hear, especially from you since he thought that you were on his side when it came to things like that.</p><p>"Ugh, you're starting to sound like Peepers.."</p><p>You placed both of your hands on his shoulders and gave him a determined look, not caring that he was annoyed by you. There was no way that the ship would survive if the two of you would just keep on doing everything aimlessly. Both of you knew that, even if Hater didn't want to admit it.</p><p>"I know, but that's our only option. There's no way that we can take on so many soldiers at once!"</p><p>As you raised your voice a bit he only groaned and plugged his nonexistent ears with his fingers, possibly in hopes of blocking out your statements. Now he couldn't even hear anything and in all honesty you were starting to think that he's too childish for stuff like this. You started regretting agreeing to team up with him without any sort of plan as well. And most importantly, without Peepers involved.</p><p><em>"Blah blah blah!!</em> Not listening!"</p><p>In an instant he slipped out of your grip and stormed off, most likely to use his powers on your enemies pointlessly once more. He was fueled by anger and annoyance and that was what kept him going, but it still didn't change the fact that what he was doing was meaningless. Knowing that, you let out a small huff, desperately trying to reach him at the last second before he disappeared behind a corner. Soon after a small growl erupted from your throat, thinking that the skeleton left you all alone.</p><p>
  <em>But it seemed that there were two guards you've forgotten about to keep you company.</em>
</p><p>A sudden anxious feeling crept onto your shoulders when you felt a presence behind yourself. There was that small urge for you to turn around, but before you could do it, you felt a pair of massive hands covering your mouth and pushing you back. Your eyes opened wide in surprise upon noticing the new sensation and you slowly felt your anger rising when the person held you even more tightly.</p><p>You wanted to reach for your gun and grab it, but before you could, another guard appeared on your left side and took it away. You mumbled a curse into the palm of your captor and then proceed to bite it ruthlessly. The male took it away in a flash from your fierce lips, but soon after wrapped his hands around your waist and arms, making you unable to do anything else. Knowing this you winced lightly and then wiggled a bit, but it didn't seem to be working. Suddenly though, you got an idea and shot a quick glare towards your enemy before kicking him harshly in the shin. As expected, he released you at once, but it wasn't the end of your problems just yet.</p><p>The other guard, <em>who also wore a Baroque-style uniform and a powdered wig,</em> decided that it's now his chance to prove his worth. Within even a second later he pinned you to the ground ruthlessly, holding you in place so harshly that you almost let out a small groan. The other army member, <em>who just finished holding the place you kicked in pain,</em> appeared behind you and swiftly reached for his weapon. Before he could get revenge on you however, someone threw a blaster in his direction mercilessly which resulted in him stumbling over his feet and falling onto the floor.</p><p>For a moment you were watching the scene in wonder, pondering about who could've saved you, but then you felt the other male reaching into your pockets. You knew fully well that he was looking for the blueprints that you stole, so you narrowed your eyes in determination. With no second thoughts you raised your hips and legs quickly, before placing your feet on the male's stomach and pushing him back forcefully. In the process of falling, your blaster slipped out of his big hands so you took advantage of it and grabbed it in a flash.</p><p>You stood up immediately and hovered over his body. For a second you weren't even thinking about what you were doing, this whole thing was just a result from the adrenaline entering your veins. However, as soon as you pointed the weapon at your enemy, aiming fiercely at their chest, something inside of you started to darken. The thrill of being in higher power and the desire to be in control started clouding your mind at once. There was that hint of uncertainty lasting on your tongue for a moment, knowing fully well that you shouldn't feel like that, not now. <em>Not ever. But even if so, you couldn't stop it from appearing.</em></p><p>
  <em>A menacing smile graced your features as you started charging your weapon, not even bothering to look at your surroundings. You weren't thinking clearly, your orbs wore a dark cloak as one would say, blocking your vision from any sign of reason.</em>
</p><p>All of a sudden you noticed the man shaking his hands in front of his head, <em>or rather the crystal ball that he had for a head, </em>evidently terrified of your change. Noticing the action, a <em>devilish</em> tint appeared in your <em>icy cold</em> heart in an instant.</p><p>
  <em>And you pointed your gun at his forehead in a flash.</em>
</p><p>You were in your own little world then, not bothering to notice a shadow starting to hover over your figure from behind. In that moment you were holding onto emotions so highly wrong, but desirable that you didn't care about anything else. The action, this whole situation reminded you of the time that everything was better, when everything was under your-</p><p>
  <em>Abruptly, you felt someone pushing you out of the way harshly, making your thoughts disappear immediately.</em>
</p><p>The sound of a machine gun firing could be heard as you and theperson who shoved you rolled on the ground, away from the loud noise. You closed your eyes instinctively upon feeling the hands of your savior on your shoulders. Your body softly bounced on the floor, it hurt a little but you didn't care, since your mind was already in a cloudy haze. Ear-piercing explosions were echoing through the ship, just like before, but this time in a good way it seemed.</p><p>Suddenly both you and your <em>hero</em> came to a halt, most likely hiding behind some kind of structure. Not even a second later you felt them shaking you violently, which not only made your eyebrows knit together but also your forehead furrow. You were confused, <em>but you realized that the warmness transitioning from their gloved palms was something that you felt earlier today.</em></p><p>"Do you have a death wish?! You're going to get yourself killed!"<em><br/></em></p><p>As soon as the high-pitched voice of your favorite commander entered your ears, you opened your eyes in an instant. He was furious, <em>so mad at you for doing something so dangerously vicious,</em> but at the same time he couldn't stop the concern from lacing his words. His orb was wide, threatening, but also worried and there was no way to miss these emotions while looking into his scarlet hue so closely.</p><p>You were lost, still holding onto the bad emotions that kept you in place just a while ago. The mesmerizing eye of the second-in-command was calming, inviting. You would be lying if you said that it didn't warm up your cold heart at once. Even so, you couldn't help but feel weak and your vision became blurry as your breath hitched in your throat. He noticed it of course, at first also gave you a raise of his nonexistent eyebrow in puzzlement. Soon he shook his head however, noticing that there's something wrong with you. He didn't know what it was, he has never seen you in such a state and it intrigued him no less, but still.. <em>he was one of the few that actually realized it wasn't right.</em></p><p>"Watchdogs! <em>Formation 982! </em>If you want to save your precious friend and our ship, then get up and do your job!"</p><p>He yelled out, moving his gaze harshly around, eyeing every soldier under his command. Each one of them has fallen, was defeated, or stripped off his pride by a sandwich and a kitty cat. The thought of it was ridiculous and shameful, but the commander wouldn't let his army be humiliated like that <em>and</em> <em>he definitely wouldn't let anyone hurt his enemies on his watch.</em></p><p>Upon hearing the words of their commander, the watchdogs looked between each other in wonder for a moment. Sure, they may have been losing for quite a long while now but knowing that their general commanded them to stand their ground so harshly made them have second thoughts. They were small, definitely weaker than their enemies, but they didn't want to be defeated. And there was no way that they would let you get taken or let foes destroy their home. One of them stood up suddenly, his eye narrowed in determination as he dusted himself off. He grabbed his weapon in a tight grip and turned to his comrades with a sly smirk.</p><p>"Come on guys, let's show em' how it's done!"</p><p>At once Sourdough's guards paused in shock. They were certain of their victory since the beginning but now that they saw every eyeball soldier standing up, something inside of them made them turn into scaredy cats.</p><p>
  <em>And speaking of cats...</em>
</p><p>"There's just one more <em>little</em> thing."<em><br/></em></p><p>The commander said aloud while squinting his eye in the direction of the purple feline who wanted to shoot you just a while ago. She noticed him in an instant, widened her big orbs and then proceed to hide her machine gun behind her back while fluttering her eyelashes innocently. The sight was comical, but Peepers was having none of it. In a flash he took out his own blaster and pointed it at the animal, fiercely and surely, not caring if it's going to be painful or not. <em>You may have been his enemy, but somehow he found it difficult to see you get hurt. </em>That's why he was determined topunish someone for even trying to do so.</p><p>Little Bits gasped quietly after seeing the harsh look of the second-in-command. However, since she managed to hypnotize so many watchdogs already, for her he was just an easy target. She held in her devilish smirk and showed off her massive, <em>sparkly,</em> innocent orbs. At the same time a few forced tears started falling down her furry cheeks, most likely to seem more believable.</p><p>"You awen't going to shoot a kitty, whight?"</p><p>She sniffed, though it was clear in her tone that she was faking. Unfortunately for her, the commander wasn't as naive as his soldiers. He only scowled upon seeing her cunning schemes and soon after shrugged, evidently unfazed by her actions.</p><p>"Lesson one, <em>you can't guilt-trip an eyeball."</em></p><p>He narrowed his eyelid as his blaster started charging. The feline on the other hand widened her eyes even more, noticing that her powers didn't seem to be working this time.</p><p>"And lesson two.."</p><p>The commander started and gave the cat a fierce glare.</p><p>
  <em>"When it's earned it's gotta be done."</em>
</p><p>In an instant the laser beam fired and the woman could only slump her shoulders, feeling defeated. A smile sigh left her as a frown graced her features. She didn't even bother to get out of the way anymore, just watched as the bullet started getting closer with each passing second. However when it was finally right in front of her face, she released one last huff.</p><p>"Cwap."</p><p>The force of the beam was so hard that it made the little kitten crash through a window. She disappeared from everyone's sight and there was finally no sign of her fortunately. The commander twirled his weapon in his hand and blew off the smoke after noticing it. His eye only narrowed in determination when he saw his soldiers redeeming themselves as well. They sucked it up and started winning, something like that was definitely a nice result for him.</p><p>Suddenly though he returned his gaze to your figure. This time you seemed calmer than before, <em>more sane as well, </em>though there was that still a hint of darkness inside of your orbs. What he noticed was that you were hiding something inside of your pocket. Was it.. <em>a candy wrapper?</em> He shook his head, deciding not to question it. Instead he gave you a sympathetic look, something that he has never done before, but this time he didn't mind it.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>As he asked softly you couldn't help but widen your eyes in surprise, almost as if you saw some kind of alien. However, your astonishment quickly turned into distress since you felt a big headache coming on.</p><p>"I'm.. <em>fine."</em></p><p>You replied weakly but he only shoved a blaster in your face.</p><p>"That's great, because you have to <em>suck it up</em> and cover me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>As you asked the confusion was evident in your words, but he only narrowed his eye and threw the weapon into your hands. Your fingers wobbled lightly as you forced yourself to hold it in place and he nodded at you before making a few steps towards the mayhem going on behind his shoulders. You raised your eyebrows, wondering if you were dreaming. It wasn't normal for the commander to act this sort of way towards you, especially when you were the cause of his problems. It seemed that he didn't care though and you watched as he spun around and started running ahead while also taking out his own blaster in determination.</p><p> </p><p>"Pete, get the missiles ready!"</p><p>The short second-in-command yelled out while sliding through the wave of his soldiers and enemies. Watchdogs were winning now, but there was still a lot of Sourdough's guards swarming around. At first Peepers didn't want to help, because he hated that no one was listening to reason. Even so, he wouldn't let his Empire go down like that. He was the commander of one of the most evil forces ever known to the Yonder Galaxy and he wouldn't let anyone destroy what he and Hater created.</p><p>"Right away, Sir!"</p><p>Your friend replied to his general and ran away somewhere. You on the other hand squinted your eyes upon seeing one of your enemies running after Peepers. After taking one of your candies you managed to regain your steady composure and forget about the past events. This time you were determined to help fix your mistake and defeat the problem at hand. That's why you swiftly fired at the guard, successfully burning his old-fashioned clothes and making him stumble over his feet. You weren't as bloodthirsty as before, now you only wanted to assist your favorite commander in his approaching victory.</p><p>He on the other hand ran at full speed towards the control panel. His eye was narrowed harshly, his steps were heavy but sneaky enough to dodge anyone that wanted to capture him. All the while he was shooting, aiding his soldiers whenever he could, knowing fully well that it was now them who had the upper hand.</p><p>When he finally reached his destination, he squinted his eye ruthlessly and jumped at one of the buttons fiercely.</p><p>
  <em>"It's go time."</em>
</p><p>In an instant a missile was shot out in the direction of one of Sourdough's ships. A big explosion could be heard soon after and everyone stopped dead in their tracks to see what was going on. Just as the smoke cleared up, it was evident that the place where the evil sandwich was hiding had now a big hole in the front. The meal's guards panicked upon seeing it. They quickly scattered over the Skullship and ran at the exit as fast as they could, leaving a victorious watchdog army behind.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone thought that it was over, but then out of nowhere Hater appeared in the room.</em>
</p><p>His eyes were wide in surprise. Not only because of the fact that his army won, but also since they did it with a plan as well. If it wasn't for Peepers being there, he would probably take all the credit for himself. But as long as he remained there, the skeleton had to bite his tongue. He was the leader so he thought that he should get all the praise. He was actually a bit mad that everyone decided to destroy something without his involvement. His fingers started crackling with lighting, but then out of nowhere his second-in-command appeared right in front of him and gave him a proud look.</p><p>"Sir, we regained the upper hand but we still need a leader."</p><p>The watchdog commander tried to forget about the dumb actions of the skeleton while saying that. He may have been disappointed by how his leader acted, but he didn't want their bickering to get in the way of victory. His only focus now was to finish off the sandwich that started this <em>war. </em></p><p><em>I</em> <em>t was his plan after all.</em></p><p>Hater watched as the watchdogpresented him a massive box and opened it to reveal a pair of electrical gloves. They were one of his greatest inventions yet, they could possibly destroy something with just a flick. The skeleton was rather surprised, but his commander only gave him a hopeful, yet at the same time cocky look.</p><p>"What will it be, Sir? Are you in?"</p><p>Suddenly a big smirk crossed Hater's face as he snatched the gloves and put them on in a flash.</p><p>
  <em>"<b>Damn </b>right I am!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the profanity!</em>
</p><p>Everyone saluted as the skeleton turned around to face his soldiers. He laughed in triumph and tested his new toy by swinging it in front of his bony face. It created some electric lights and the man beamed upon seeing it. He threw his hands in the air as green lighting enveloped his figure, then it was only a matter of seconds before he shot his finger in the direction of Sourdough's ship, making every watchdog follow his pointing digit in an instant.</p><p>"Come on, Watchdogs! Let's <b>toast</b> these buns!"</p><p>Immediately he turned around and ran ahead with an intention to destroy the evil sandwich. His soldiers followed his lead boldly and strongly, now too determined to lose. Upon noticing the sight, Peepers let out a sigh and placed his palms on his hips. Normally he would join them, but he knew that he wasn't needed to finish the job. Instead, his gaze moved towards you, who was currently leaning against a wall and watching as the watchdog army started chanting loudly.</p><p>
  <em>𝐇𝐚𝐭𝐞'𝐬 𝐆𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭! 𝐁𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐕𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝘏𝘢𝘵𝘦'𝘴 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵! 𝘉𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘝𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ᴴᵃᵗᵉ'ˢ ᴳʳᵉᵃᵗ! ᴮᵉˢᵗ ⱽⁱˡˡᵃⁱⁿ!</em>
</p><p>The sound of their voices started slowly dying out as they jumped into the vehicle of their enemy. You smiled seeing it, though you didn't want to interrupt them when they were getting their sweet revenge so you stayed where you were. Knowing that it was all your fault made you feel guilty, but at the same time you were happy to see them victorious.</p><p>Suddenly though you felt someone leaning next to you so you looked down in confusion. And when you finally did, your orbs opened even wider. It was Peepers, as calm as ever, which didn't exactly suit him. You thought that he may be bluffing, to potentially punish you a second later. However, none of the sort happened. Instead, he turned his gaze to you and breathed out softly, before cracking his knuckles to release the tension from his veins.</p><p>"So, care to tell me <em>why</em> you decided to infiltrate their base and steal private information?"</p><p>He crossed his arms and squinted his eye up at you. Honestly he sounded as if he was scolding you, but at the same time you could sense that little hint of interest and worry in his tone. You rubbed your neck, awkwardly, but soon let out a sigh. After all that he at least deserved an explanation, to know why you were so keen on stealing so much stuff in one night.</p><p>"It was supposed to be a surprise, but well.. we can both see how it turned out."</p><p>You fiddled with your pockets and took out all of the blueprints that you managed to steal. He blinked in confusion for a second, but his orb widened when you shoved the papers into his tiny hands after a quick moment of silence. Not believing in what was happening, he shot you a suspicious look.</p><p>"So you went through all of that trouble, almost got yourself killed getting this, and in the end you give it all to me? You <b>must </b>be kidding."</p><p>Although he didn't think you were being honest, at the same time he couldn't lie that he didn't like this whole.. gift<em>. </em>He himself had a variety of blueprints, but he always wondered what kind of things his competitors used to make their weapons so deadly. Not only that, but having strategic plans formed by other villains would be a big advantage. He could destroy their invasions or use their ideas, and that was definitely a good thing to have.</p><p>"I know that it may not be enough, considering how much I annoy you on the daily, but I wanted to somehow give you something out of gratitude. For saving me from Awesome a few weeks ago, and well.. <em>for saving me now."</em></p><p>You shoved him with your elbow with a small smile, as a quick laugh erupted from your throat. He watched you in astonishment on the other hand. He has never seen you so dedicated when it came to helping him and truthfully he felt as if he was dreaming. However you saw his surprised gaze and decided to give him a good look at your sincere eyes, since you leaned down to his level with a grin.</p><p>"And also, I thought that these could prove useful. I heard you saying that the blasters could use some upgrades. Since the sandwich and feline, <em>ironically,</em> had lots of new blueprints, why not steal them?"</p><p>Suddenly he took a step back. Not only was he wondering how you managed to hear him say that, but also he thought that this whole situation was too good to be true. With that he narrowed his eye once more and stared into your orbs deeply, feeling a bit of tension entering his veins once more.</p><p>"What's the catch?"</p><p>You scoffed and raised your eyebrows, stiffening in your laughter.</p><p>"There's no such thing. Believe me when I say this, <em>I just wanted to do something nice for you.</em> If at least once in a <b>million</b> years."</p><p>For a moment he got lost in your eyes, processing your explanation in confusion. Your hues were evidently sincere and he actually felt nice in your company for once. You didn't annoy him, you didn't take his helmet away.. you were just.. <em>sweet. </em>He instantly blushed as the thought entered his head and he fought the urge to slap himself out of frustration. You noticed the action of course, but decided not to question it. Peepers on the other hand shook his head and looked at you once more, this time letting out an exhausted sigh.</p><p>"You're <em>a walking disaster,</em> you know that?"</p><p>An even bigger smile appeared on your lips when you heard his words.</p><p>
  <em>"I know."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Even The Worst Is The Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>╭┈─────── ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-<br/>╰┈➤ ❝ Welcome, I hope you're having a great day! ❞<br/>. . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ Grab a cup of coffee and relax while reading my story ࿐ྂ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter Nine: Even The Worst Is The Best [1]</b>
</h3><p>As surprising as it may have seemed, ever since you managed to get a hold of a few blueprints luck started smiling to Peepers once more. Not only did his leader listen to his plans, but he also agreed to keep conquering planets in mind. Wander may have turned up every now and then, but it still didn't stop the short watchdog from being happy. Nevertheless, the skeleton only agreed under one condition, in which he would be able to destroy stuff every time. The commander was more than just delighted to oblige to his request no matter what though. After all, he believed that galactic domination is the highest priority on their list and an enormous goal for their major success.</p><p>Now with Dominator gone there was no threat to stop them from taking control, they were simply back to where it all started. Lord Hater was <em>the greatest</em> once and his second-in-command was going to make sure that he would become <em>the greatest</em> again. There was no one to cease their plans, no one to destroy what they created, no one to crush their hopes and dreams. And most importantly, no one - apart from a certain wandering weirdo - to keep them away from their main objective.</p><p>
  <em>Or well, it was what the commander wanted to believe at least.</em>
</p><p>"Yes! I finally did it!"</p><p>The watchdog raised his voice, with excitement evidently starting to ignite inside of him as well. He was holding a massive gun, covered in all kinds of switches and extra blasters on each side, most likely ready for a sneak attack of sorts. It was a creation constructed with Peepers' ideas, but it was also powered up by the inventions of his competitors. If someone were to compare it to a normal watchdog blaster then the second thing certainly wouldn't stand a chance. It was definitely more <em>deadly</em> than the first concept of weaponry on the ship and it was what made it so special among the walls of the Skullship.</p><p>
  <em>Did Peepers want it to be this dangerous though?</em>
</p><p>The answer would be <b>absolutely</b> with no questions asked. If they wanted to conquer the entire universe they needed an advantage. These guns <em>were the superiority </em>and they were one of these things that made the commander overjoyed. The whole idea of being a villain to the second-in-command was logical, more rational than his leader could ever think of. His plans were simple, alas too difficult for the skeleton to understand. That is why they decided to go with a compromise.</p><p>Peepers created plans, took care of the watchdogs and made sure that everything was in order. His leader, <em>though rather chaotic,</em> was in charge of being scary and adding a little bit of spice to every invasion. Sure, he may have used his second-in-command's ideas, but through it all he still found the time and effort to use his own intentions, <em>to a lesser extent however.</em></p><p>Even if so, the short watchdog was still enormously astonished by the turn of events. Now not only did he manage to upgrade a few blasters, but he regained the urge to finally and most surely conquer the whole Galaxy. It was something that would make him the happiest, a thing that would create fulfillment inside of his never-ending cycle of planning. His proud - yet quite short-tempered as well - nature would come to exist once more and all in all he felt truly committed to the upcoming success of his <em>great</em> leader.</p><p>And as much as he was surprised by it, you took part in this great achievement. The thought of it alone was a bit strange for the male at first. Nevertheless he couldn't deny that he was thankful, <em>incredibly so as well.</em></p><p>
  <em>Not that he would admit it of course.</em>
</p><p>"With this we're going to be a force to be reckoned with, a factor to consider, the credible threat to the <em>entire</em> universe!"</p><p>The commander exclaimed loudly while grabbing his new invention. He held it tightly, while also checking every detail twice to make sure that it was one of the best weapons ever created. It was big, bigger than him and at least two watchdogs combined. Nonetheless, it was something that him and his soldiers could use to become the most powerful faction, to make others scream out in fear just from seeing the giant object.</p><p>The thought alone was thrilling and it was certainly an adjective that applied to villainy perfectly as well. The second-in-command constructed each and every plan thoughtfully, trying his best not to make any mistakes. No sign of rest was evident in his orb, but rather tiredness clung to his whole figure every day and night. He was extensively tied to the whole idea of his leader ruling over the entire Galaxy, who he thought of as the best candidate for that role most likely.</p><p>Hater might have been quite silly and lacked a few particular traits - mainly patience and intelligence on most occasions. He was a bit self-centered, easy to anger and even childish at times. Nevertheless, these attributes didn't stop the commander from willing to make the skeleton succeed. All they needed to do was work a bit on these qualities and in the end they would all fall into a big jar full of victory, riches and definitely popularity which was Hater's ultimate goal from the start.</p><p>Dominator may have wanted to destroy everything and she succeeded, even if only for a short period of time. Peepers on the contrary, what he wished for was to conquer and make others bow to Hater's will. In contrast to the alien woman and her bots, The Hater Empire was going to be successful and the watchdog commander was going to make sure of it.</p><p>
  <em>Everything was going to be perfect.</em>
</p><p>"But most importantly.."</p><p>The short eyeball turned around, his shoulders stiffened for a moment, but only for a short while. To his eye was presented the picture of his leader, right above his bed. The orbs of the skeleton were looking straight at him, though it was in no way intentional. To the male it was more than just a simple poster. The look that his leader was giving him on that unreal representation of his greatness, it was something that he wished for, for as long as he could remember.</p><p>"I'll finally be.. <em>appreciated."</em></p><p>He released a dreamy sigh and clutched the weapon more tightly. Peepers may have been stressed, overworked, a bit short-tempered and angry at times. However, being praised by his leader was the thing he wished for ever since he became a commander. Hater proved to be dumb at times, made everyone think of him as an idiot, but no matter what, his second-in-command believed in his success. He wanted the skeleton to reach the victorious greatness he desired, but with that he also wanted to be respected. It was his wish, his lifelong dream of becoming the person that his leader would find admirable.</p><p>"Don't worry, Sir! I won't rest until <em>the whole universe</em> will be within our grasp!"</p><p>With that he grabbed the gun surely and ran out the door, clearly getting lost in the whole concept of finally becoming the greatest in his leader's eyes. However, his eyelid still moved down, evidently in a mischievous manner that made the male more cocky than he ever was.</p><p>
  <em>"And it will be all because of <b>me</b>."</em>
</p><p><b> <em>Commander Peepers~!</em> </b> <em><br/>
</em></p><p>A few watchdogs watched as the man excitedly stormed off in the direction of Hater's room. They squinted their eyes, in confusion most definitely. One of them even rubbed his chin in thought and loosened the grip on his weapon. They knew for a fact that the commander was pretty thrilled to finally be able to try out the new invention, but the ones that were new in the area had no idea. That's why one of the recruits looked at his older companion, in hopes of an answer.</p><p>"Is um.. <em>something wrong</em> with the commander?"</p><p>At that the experienced soldier turned to him, but in contrast to his friend he was unfazed about the whole situation. In all honesty that kind of sight wasn't that unusual on the ship, which was why he wasn't that bothered by it.</p><p>"He's just excited because Lord Hater wanted to try out the new weapons with him once they're done."</p><p>He stated nonchalantly and his new companion only turned his head to the side, in a bit of understatement but also slight puzzlement. Mostly what he heard before was that the watchdog commander was scary and furious at times. It was surprising to see him in such state, but it seemed that it was a habitual situation, as strange as it was to admit.</p><p>
  <em>Oh well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peepers ran through many doors, many areas that were connected to the room no one else was welcomed to. It was a long corridor, laced with a lot of fiery traps on the way. With each opening he passed, the passage was getting more and more difficult to walk through. Still, he was too determined to see his leader to care. He was joyful, delighted, more than he was on the daily most certainly. Just thinking about trying out the new weaponry with the skeleton made him want to scream out in happiness.</p><p>"Sir, I have a surprise for you!"</p><p>He yelled out in a sing-song tone with his eyelid closed. Images of him firing the new gun started filling his head, he just wondered how evil it's going to be. He hoped that his leader would like it as much as him. After all, weapons and villainy were the only things that were their keys to satisfaction.</p><p>
  <em>..right?</em>
</p><p>In a matter of seconds the eyeball burst through the door, in such excitement that the new blaster almost fell out of his hands. His eye was frantically searching through the room, looking for the person that he looked up to. Finally he saw him, standing in the corner of his room, playing his electric guitar. Peepers' orb lit up in an instant upon seeing him, but he quickly huffed to release the excitement and soon replaced it with a more serious expression.</p><p>"Sir, by using the blueprints from the sandwich and feline, I finally managed to upgrade our weapons! These ones are bigger, stronger,<em> even have little evil stickers that you requested!"</em></p><p>As he showed off the massive gun, he also pointed to a small picture of Hater himself on the side. His eye was squinting in the direction of his leader, in a manner most definitely filled with thrill. There was still that bit of hopefulness igniting inside of him, wondering if the skeleton will be impressed. On the daily the commander didn't exactly act that excited, he was supposed to be a serious second-in-command after all. However he couldn't deny that he thought of his leader as a dear friend. Spending time with him and doing evil deeds was something that he cherished the most.</p><p>"Look, it even has tiny blasters on the side! With this we'll be unstoppable! The residents of the planets will crumble down in fear from our wrath!"</p><p>He smiled,<em> or well, </em>at least as much as an eyeball could.</p><p>"Don't you want to try it out for yourself, Sir?"</p><p>He looked at the skeleton with stars in his eye, hoping that the man would be as excited as him. Though it was then that he finally realized his leader was playing so loudly that he didn't even notice that the commander just came in. He was grumbling in the corner, with his face turned towards the wall and didn't even bother to turn around. </p><p>The song he was playing awfully sounded like some kind of sad rock music, which also made the watchdog commander raise his nonexistent eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>All of the excitement from before started draining from his veins in an instant. Even the grip on the new developed invention loosened when he saw that the skeleton paid him no mind. At first he was puzzled, but with time he started getting frustrated. He worked a few nights, without any sort of sleep, to finish upgrading the weaponry and this was exactly what he was greeted with. </p><p>
  <em>He wasn't happy to say the least.</em>
</p><p>"Sir, are you even listening?"</p><p>This time he placed the gun on a shelf and went over to his leader, with his hands on his hips as well. As he walked his steps were heavy and threatening, but the skeleton evidently didn't care. The music he was playing was getting louder with each passing second and in all honesty it was slowly making the commander lose his temper. Electrical sounds, massively hurtful to the ears of <em>probably</em> every person on the ship weren't exactly his cup of tea.</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>He tried once again, but now raised his voice a bit more. It was no surprise that Hater was still lost in his own little world though. After seeing him like that Peepers stomped his foot in anger and tightened his fists in an instant, closing his eye in the process as well because he couldn't take it anymore. With all of his might he took a big breath in and not even a second later he could feel his fingers jabbing his palms from how much anger he felt.</p><p>"SIIIIR!"</p><p>"PEEPERS?!"</p><p>In a flash the tall male yelled out and threw his instrument against the wall, breaking it completely in the process. Electricity started to flicker from the inside of the object soon after and the skeleton gasped loudly upon noticing it. He quickly dropped to his knees and decided that it was a good idea to fix it. In that moment he forgot about his second-in-command that was, quite surely, more confused than anything.</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, it's like a puzzle piece.. this has to go here, that over there.."</em>
</p><p>Hater fiddled with his possession for a short while, trying to somehow attach the parts that fell off. His gloved hands were beginning to shake slowly, mostly because of the fact that he had no idea how to make the situation positive. All the while Peepers watched his leader's inconclusive attempts with his eye slowly becoming lidded. At first he was surprised, but after some time he found the skeleton's antics to be quite irritating and tiring.</p><p>"UGH! This is <b>SO</b> stupid!"</p><p>The tall man grumbled, clearly enraged by the unfortunate <em>demise</em> of his guitar. </p><p>And just like that, the commander could feel his lower eyelid beginning to twitch. Seeing his leader failing at such a dumb, unnecessary and also irksome task created a sudden fire inside of him. It was filled with annoyance, absolute provocative anger from the skeleton's impossibly idiotic behavior. A few minutes ago all he wished for was to be praised by the taller male, but in that moment all he wanted was a logical explanation, that could potentially make his cloudy thoughts disappear as well.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>His voice was low as he spoke, at least lower than it was before. There was that small, yet visible, threatening tint rolling off his tongue. It was quite hard to tell what kind of emotions were swarming through him then, but even if so, it was clear that he was a bit mad. </p><p>And that was why Hater suddenly jumped to his feet like some kind of rocket, finally remembering the reason why he broke his instrument in the first place. His movements were so quick and immediate that he stumbled, which not only made him almost fall over, but his toe also collided harshly with the bed beside him. He held in another scream, quietly releasing a hitched breath through his teeth because of the situation. As much as he wanted to hold the place that was sadly hurt, the look his commander was giving him stopped him from doing so. Instead he awkwardly regained his usual composure, though it was rather slumped as well. Then an unsure little chuckle erupted from his throat as he started fanning his face slightly to somehow release the unfortunate feeling of hotness.</p><p>
  <em>It was strange for a skeleton to sweat, but Hater wasn't a normal person to begin with.</em>
</p><p>"Oh you know, I was just.."</p><p>He started with his voice lightly cracking a few times, all the while moving his gaze around his own room with difficulty. For a moment it was pretty evident that his brain was filled with no ideas, just darkness and emptiness, but then something in his mind seemed to click and he cleared his throat before deciding to finish his sentence.</p><p>"...testing out my new <b>cool</b> moves! You know how it is buddy, pal, chum.. uh.. <em>different word for a friend."</em></p><p>His eyes slightly narrowed near the end, clearly because he didn't know what else to say. He was obviously trying to change the subject by calling the commander in a friendly manner, but he also wished that the short male would believe his awful lie. Unfortunately for him though, Peepers was more than just smart when it came to things like that. Knowing the skeleton for so many years made him absolutely immune to any type of his weird tales.</p><p>"And you're '<em>testing out your new moves' </em>by <em>breaking</em> the guitar completely?"</p><p>The man fully ignored the names his leader gave him. Instead he moved his nonexistent eyebrow in the direction of the ceiling, in a more of a smug manner, but still quite confused. He even crossed his arms and said some words more slowly, enough so they could reach the skeleton's fictitious ears unfailingly.</p><p>
  <em>And so Hater blinked.</em>
</p><p>Then proceed to do it again as his awkward smile started turning into a puzzled frown.</p><p>"Uh... no."</p><p>Realizing that his scheme didn't work, he moved the destroyed instrument to the side with his foot in an attempt to hide it from the commander's curious eye. Though when he saw that the second-in-command was extensively unfazed, he gulped lightly and then laughed while grabbing his collar and moving it a bit away from his chest, possibly to seem more believable than before. No matter what he did though Peepers was having none of it, which made the taller male decide to do something even more absurd.</p><p>"I mean.. Yeah! Totally!"</p><p>He started nodding his head frantically after giving a thumbs up towards the watchdog commander. The short male raised his imaginary eyebrow even more at his words however, which made Hater sweat-drop while having his yap fully open still. Since the skeleton didn't keep his room tidy at all, some of the dust started flying into his mouth rather quickly and he started coughing uncontrollably. <em>'Eww dust!'</em> was what he wanted to say in that moment, but didn't. He knew well that if he did then he would sound even more ridiculous. </p><p>In contrast to the foolish male, Peepers started fighting the urge to slap himself out of both irritation and anger that was slowly building inside him. Upon noticing it, Hater stopped dead in his tracks - <em>while also holding his tongue, casually scrubbing off the disgusting powder</em> - and his eyes soon opened wide. He quickly straightened himself, got a serious look on his face and then coughed one more time before placing one of his gloved hands on his chest.</p><p>"It's like uh.. like a new move between the rock bands."</p><p>The commander could almost feel his eye rolling at the man's words.</p><p>"Really? What's it called?"</p><p>As the question entered the skeleton's ears his orbs opened in disbelief once more. Watching as his second-in-command started to tap his foot impatiently made him unable to speak for a second. Hundreds, thousands or even millions of wheels started working inside of his head, but each and every one of them seemed to be stuck in place. However, he knew fully well that if he wouldn't reply the commander would hit him with some logical, <em>yet lame in his eyes, </em>statement. That's why he quickly started moving his gaze around, searching for some type of answer and soon enough a light bulb started shining in his mind again.</p><p>"It's called um.. the greatest.."</p><p>He started as his orbs moved against a poster with the same caption. It was a massive painting, showing the skeleton with muscles  and also a lot of ladies near his feet. The whole thing was ridiculous, <em>at least to outsiders,</em> but that wasn't the problem at hand. Quickly Hater stopped himself from being impressed by the <em>amazing</em> piece of art and instead turned his eyes towards a small table near his bed.</p><p>"..rocket.."</p><p>While squinting his hues he continued, although his tone was far more off than before. The words he used for the name of the <em>nonexistent move</em> were completely random, but he still tried to somehow make it believable. Though when he realized that there's nothing else in his room which could help him, he decided to use the first word that came to mind.</p><p>
  <em>"..train!"</em>
</p><p>If Peepers could've been even more confused.. then he definitely was.</p><p>"Train?"</p><p>An enormous grin was drawn on the face of the taller male, he clearly thought that the commander finally bought his explanation. Even if that annoyed tint in the watchdog's eyes said otherwise, the skeleton was still cheerful about the whole fact and he had to stop himself from jumping in triumph.</p><p>"Yeaaaah! That's right! Oh man, how could I've forgotten that cool name!"</p><p>The male wiped off the sweat from his forehead and fixed his cloak a tiny bit, to look more presentable and emotionally stable. He released a relieved sigh through his lips as his eyelids moved a bit down, in a somewhat proud manner. All the while he wasn't looking at his friend, but when he finally returned his gaze to him.. let's just say he was quite surprised. Not only was the commander quiet but he also had his eye harshly narrowed, evidently not buying the lies that the skeleton just sold him for free.</p><p>An unsure laughter escaped Hater.</p><p>"Uh.. <em>choo choo?"</em></p><p>He sounded as if he wanted to resemble a train, while also moving his fist in the air up and down like a complete idiot. Peepers didn't stop the obviously irritated roll of his eye, because the situation was getting even more ridiculous with each passing second without a doubt. Swiftly he closed his orb for a moment and sighed, but then opened it once more with a bit more understanding shining inside of his scarlet hue.</p><p>"All right, I think I know what's going on here Sir."</p><p>The sincere tone of his voice made the skeleton surprised, but it was then that his eyes were filled with little stars. As much as he didn't want to reveal his feelings - like any usual teen, not that he was one.. or <em>well.. maybe not on the outside at least</em>  - he couldn't take it anymore. A small sniffle could be heard leaving his nose as he gave the shorter male a hopeful look, with his lower lip lightly shaking as well.</p><p>"You.. you do?"</p><p>The second-in-command placed his hands behind his back and nodded.</p><p>"Certainly."</p><p>Quickly he went over to the massive waterbed in the middle of the room and sat on it. Hater's pupils became bigger, almost as if he saw something that he liked, and he swiftly wiped off a bit sweat that was still left on his forehead from the past actions. Peepers on the other hand gave him a considerate smile, <em>somehow,</em> and then proceed to pat the empty space beside him.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>The commander didn't even have time to blink since the skeleton immediately fell face-first onto the soft structure.</p><p>Because of his weight and sudden movement the bed started bouncing harshly, making the watchdog almost fall off as well, which wasn't an enjoyable experience as many would've imagined. Even if so, he shook his head and fixed the helmet that covered his eye, knowing that patience was the key to success. When he heard his leader grumbling sadly it made his eyelid move down in a tender manner though, knowing fully well what to do in situations like these.</p><p>As a matter of fact, although Hater was his boss, he still thought of him as his only friend. That's why it was quite easy for him to read the villain's emotions and he was always quick to act when the skeleton had one of his tantrums or sad moments. He knew what he needed every time, no matter how ridiculous the problems of his truly were. That time wasn't different. Lies and awkward behavior meant that there was something wrong.</p><p>
  <em>And it seemed that the commander was right.</em>
</p><p>"It's just so hard."</p><p>The taller male mumbled into the covers which made his second-in-command tilt his head to the side in wonder.</p><p>"What's hard?"</p><p>An enormously heavy sigh left the skeleton because of the question. He grabbed one of his pillows and placed it under his right cheek, turning fully to the listening watchdog. In a matter of seconds he was eyeing his friend, with a bit of sadness and resentement shown inside of his dark, broken and <em>lonely</em> pupils. For a moment he was pondering if telling the other male everything would be a good idea, but in the end he decided that there was no other option.</p><p>"Being a villain without someone who falls over from how awesome I really am! I know that ladies jump to my feet <em>every</em> day, but.. it's just not the same.."</p><p>His eyes became lidded as he spoke, a little bit of sorrow rolling off his tongue. Seeing him so sad made the watchdog commander sigh in understatement. He rubbed his leader's back in a comforting manner and gave him a little smile soon after, to reassure him that everything is fine most likely.</p><p>"Aw, Sir.. I'm sure that each and every woman would <b>die </b>to date you. I heard the watchdogs saying that they saw some of them <em>clawing</em> at the entrance!"</p><p>He raised his voice while saying the second statement. Although in reality he had doubted the truthfulness of his soldiers, he thought that the words might make the skeleton's spirits a bit higher than they were. Though what he got for an answer was not an expected happy grin, but rather a confused and annoyed frown. Not only did it make him raise his imaginary eyebrow but also tilt his head to the side lightly in puzzlement.</p><p>"Ugh no, that's Captain Tim."</p><p>Hater explained quickly and as if on cue, scratching behind the door could be heard. With each passing second it was getting more and more harsh. In all honesty it was safe to say that <em>the pet</em> was determined to break the opening, which wasn't such a good sign. Soon the creature even started screeching and it was quite a big surprise that it didn't just blast the entrance with some toxic chemicals.</p><p>Hearing the rapid strikes of the small, <em>yet deadly,</em> animal made the commander cringe away from the door in an instant. With his hands lightly shaking, he decided that it was best to just ignore it all. Swiftly he returned his gaze to the skeleton, though he wasn't met with the same annoyed frown, but a little depressed one. The villain was just hugging his pillow closely to himself with his eyes sadly narrowed, and just the sight made Peepers feel bad about his words.</p><p>He thought for a moment, while tapping his fingers against the fluffy covers, but then an idea finally appeared in his mind. Although he knew that he couldn't take back his words, he could probably fix them by adding some type of addition.</p><p>"Well, maybe they meant it as a metaphor Sir. I'm quite certain that they wouldn't lie to us about something of such high.. <em>importance."</em></p><p>Even if he wanted to make the skeleton feel better, he couldn't help but feel strange while saying that. For the longest time he thought that the first and foremost thing was galactic domination and that was basically it. Though seeing his friend so broken over such problems made him turn his words around, in an attempt to somehow make him feel better for some time. After all, in the end they would simply talk and then they would forget about the conversation fully. There was no way that Hater would actually want to throw away their plans and go on some dumb date.</p><p>
  <em>Well.. it was what the commander wanted to believe in at least.</em>
</p><p>"Meta.. meta.. eh, whatever!"</p><p>Hater stumbled over his words, evidently not happy about the ones of his right-hand man. He quickly threw his face into the covers once more, almost as if wanting to drown in them and never see the light of the day again. He was groaning with so much hatred for the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend, that it was honestly quite painful to watch.</p><p>"I just.. I want to find someone who will see who the greatest really is. Like, I know I already am and all that, but still!"</p><p>He started mumbling once more after throwing his pillow to the side in anger. His fists were harshly gripping the covers, most likely to somehow release the tension, but it wasn't exactly working. And when the watchdog commander noticed it, he rolled his eye lightly and thought for a moment. He didn't really want his leader to go on dates when their whole villain business was at stake. Besides, there were a few memories which made the idea even more bad in the short male's opinion.</p><p>"I know how you feel Sir, but we've been through this in the second season.."</p><p>His eye narrowed.</p><p>
  <em>"...of our lives."</em>
</p><p>He held his hand in the air, to somehow emphasize his point, but the skeleton didn't even look up at him. Instead he grumbled even more as his fists shook slightly, probably from anger, or maybe because he remembered something as well. Upon seeing the awful reaction, Peepers crossed his arms and squinted his orb in the direction of his leader in a knowing manner.</p><p>"Don't you recall what happened with Dominator?"</p><p>As soon as the name entered the taller man's nonexistent ears he froze dead in his tracks.</p><p>For a minute or two he was laying silently on the bed, <em>with no signs of life as well,</em> which actually made the second-in-command raise his imaginary eyebrow in confusion. Though soon enough it almost looked like as if lighting went through Hater's whole body. He turned onto his back with a big frown gracing his features and huffed quickly before crossing his arms.</p><p>"It's not <b>MY</b> fault she didn't know what she's missing!"</p><p>It seemed that bringing up the woman wasn't such a good idea. At least the commander regained the other man's full attention, which was a bit more relieving. However since he knew fully well that the alien who destroyed the Galaxy wasn't a great subject, he decided to change it somehow and also make a point. Mainly in hopes of his leader forgetting about relationships. After all they didn't need things like that in their lives - they already had a load of things to worry about either way.</p><p>"Sir, we're villains. We conquer planets, are the bad guys-"</p><p>"Sometimes play tennis together."</p><p>"Irrelevant."</p><p>Just as quickly as Hater interjected, Peepers replied with his eye narrowed. He didn't really like being interrupted, especially when he was making a valid statement. And so, he quickly let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders for a moment before giving his boss a bit of a more understanding, <em>yet still contradictory to the whole concept,</em> look.</p><p>"Sir, what I'm saying is that we <b>don't</b> need women in our lives. They are <em>filthy temptresses</em> and we shouldn't engage in relationships with any of them!"</p><p>He jabbed his finger in the direction of the skeleton, trying his best to break through his confused and lonely exterior. </p><p>The watchdog commander knew for a fact that some females used men so they could get what they want. Dominator was definitely the first person on his mind when he thought of that, but you came as a close second. As annoying as you were to the male, he still found it quite intriguing that you could be mischievous and cunning from time to time. <em>You were a mystery, but probably to him only. </em></p><p>Did he like mysteries though? In all honesty it was pretty hard to tell. Particularly when it came to his enemies, and even more exceptionally when it came to you.</p><p>Even so, he quickly shook his head to not get lost in such dumb thoughts. Instead he nudged his friend with his elbow lightly and smirked,<em> as much as he could,</em> in his direction. In an instant Hater returned his attention fully to the shorter male, though he was still somewhat lost in all of his sad wishes and whines. Peepers noticed it of course, but it only made him roll his eye, <em>playfully this time around.</em></p><p>"Say, how about we go take care of the newplanet on our horizon, and..."</p><p>He trailed off while moving his gaze to a nearby table. With a swift movement he grabbed the weapon that he managed to upgrade not that long ago, and just as quickly sent his leader a proud look, which most definitely was filled with thrill for what's about to come.</p><p>"...we use this new masterpiece!"</p><p>As he finished his eye closed happily and he couldn't hide the delight in his voice any longer. He was sure that the skeleton would be amazed to try out the new invention, he just had to be. After all they agreed to do it together once it's done and the commander wasn't very happy when someone started backing out of something important.</p><p>"Does that make you happy?"</p><p>He squinted his eye at the other male, while slowly getting closer to him and shoving the new gun in his face. With such certainity he approached the man that nothing prepared him for the big frown that was drawn on his bony features. It was massive, clearly not pleased by the whole idea of forgetting about the problem at hand. What was even bigger though, was the glare which the skeleton sent to the side soon after.</p><p>"No."</p><p>All of a sudden a big wave of confusion went through the commander.</p><p>He blinked once, twice, even trice after a moment of silence. There was that hint of unbelief in his orb, yet he knew that it definitely was a 'no' that he heard. </p><p>While narrowing his eye at the other male he tried his best to not release a growl. As understanding as he was before, there was nothing that could stop him from getting mad right there and then. He worked a lot of sleepless nights in an effort to finish that whole thing and in the end the skeleton didn't even want to look at it. It was easy to realize that the shorter male was having none of it.</p><p>"Then you would rather sit here and play sad songs all day?!"</p><p>Just as he finally replied, his tiny feet took him ahead towards the floor. He quickly stood up and faced his boss, while throwing his hands harshly to his sides as well. The look he was giving the skeleton was cold, not as tender as before, but it only made the other man look away from him with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Peepers knew exactly what that was and he didn't like it one bit, there was no word that could describe what he felt in that moment.</p><p>
  <em>Hater was clearly having one of his famous mood swings. Oh, how unfortunate that was.</em>
</p><p>"Sir, I tried my best to upgrade this just like you wanted! I attached these blasters to the side, named it exactly like you wished, and I even added these <b>DUMB</b> stickers in so you would be happy about it!"</p><p>His fists were starting to tighten, while his eye started getting redder.</p><p>"All I wanted was for us to try it out <em>together!</em> Is that really too much to ask for?!"</p><p>He jumped high into the air with his eyelid tightly shut, but the skeleton wasn't fazed one bit after hearing the harsh tone of his. In contrast to the enraged eyeball, he was much more collected which in reality should've been the exact opposite. But even if so, there was that one thing which never seemed to change. It was the fact that Hater cared about his problems only, like any self-centered person would. </p><p>
  <em>"Meh."</em>
</p><p>"Sir."</p><p>
  <em>"Meh."</em>
</p><p>"Come on, I-"</p><p>"Can't you hear what I'm saying?! <b>MEH! </b>M-E-H! That's an <em>M,</em> an <em>E </em>and a <em><b>G</b>!"</em></p><p>He finally blew up like some kind of volcano and yelled right in Peepers' face in pure, undeniable anger. Though much to his dismay the watchdog wasn't intimidated by his loud voice, he was much rather disappointed by his words it seemed.</p><p>"You mean <em>H."</em></p><p>As hepointed out with his eyelid moving down, the skeleton could almost feel his insides burning in frustration.</p><p>"WHATEVER!!!"</p><p>His scream was so loud that even the chandelier started shaking uncontrollably. Upon noticing it, the commander took a massive step back and sweat-dropped lightly. As angry as he was, he didn't really want to be crushed by the ceiling structure, he was quite daunted by it. In contrast to him though, the skeleton didn't really share that kind of emotion. Instead he proceed to stand up and puff up his chest, swiftly crossing his arms as well.</p><p>"If I won't be able to go on at least <b>one</b> date then there's no reason for me to do any of this! I need someone to impress, someone to <em>swoon</em> over my <em>rockin'</em> body!"</p><p>He walked over to a nearby mirror and checked himself out, making sure to look over his bones in amazement. It was pretty evident that he had no muscles, or well, <em>anything of the sort. </em>Yet it seemed that he liked to imagine that he had those, <em>in order to feel better,</em> or maybe to just look more sure of himself. Either way his words made the watchdog commander roll his eye once more, with a bit of irritation shown inside of it as well.</p><p>"Sir, <em>with all due respect,</em> I don't think that's exactly a good idea."</p><p>After clearing his throat he started. Although his voice was soft, there was still that little sense of annoyance tied to it all unfortunately. The last thing he wanted was Hater running around and going on dates while they had a lot of things to worry about already.</p><p>"I know that having a woman would make you.. <em>happy."</em></p><p>He moved both of his hands in the air to emphasize his point, yet still cringed lightly at the word. Soon he closed his eye after noticing that his leader looked away from his judging gaze. Deciding to continue, he let out a sigh, though in reality he knew that it would be hard to get through to the skeleton while he was resentful.</p><p>"Though you must know that our whole empire is at stake. Sure, we may have regained our position on the top ten, but we still need more planets, plans and--"</p><p>"It's not my fault that you <b>don't</b> <b>understand</b> what <b>LOVE</b> is, Peepers!"</p><p>Hater interjected loudly and jabbed a finger in the commander's eye right after. The taller male was fuming, huffing and puffing in evident anger. A red tint became visible around his dark pupils as he breathed heavily, looking daggers at the small eyeball without hesitation. He was enraged, mostly because he realized that <em>his friend</em> didn't really understand his problems, or maybe didn't even care about them in the first place. The thing he said wasn't a fact, it was much rather something that the skeleton believed in, which was fairly understandable why.</p><p>After all, who in their right mind would think that conquering planets is more important than a romantic relationship?</p><p>
  <em>It seemed that the commander fit that description well.</em>
</p><p>And it wasn't like he didn't acknowledge what <b>those</b> <b>feelings</b> meant. He may have been a villain, <em>an eyeball for grop's sake,</em> but he knew fully well that love was a thing. No matter what he couldn't really find himself interested in things like that, <em>or at least,</em> for the longest time he didn't. Ever since he became the right-hand man of the skeleton, things like that stopped being important to him. He was much more focused on villainy and planning, rather than actually thinking of settling down with someone. </p><p>Besides, there wasn't anyone who he thought of <b>that way</b>.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe there was, but he just hasn't realized it yet.</em>
</p><p>Either way, as much as his leader was focused on dating and such, the second-in-command knew fully well that he didn't exactly know how the whole concept worked. He might have been crazy about that stuff, but in reality he had no idea how to even talk to a woman, let alone go on a date with one. Knowing that, Peepers narrowed his eye tiredly and crossed his arms over his chest after some time, clearly not pleased about the whole situation.</p><p>"I presume that you do, Sir."</p><p>As he finally replied, Hater followed suit and did the same motion with his arms. For a minute he thought, but then decided to quickly shoot the shorter male a knowing look and place his gloved hands on his hips proudly.</p><p>"Well yeah, it's about ladies swooning over me!"</p><p>He pointed at his torso with one hand and closed his eyes soon after. The commander blinked at him, unbelieving, but not even a second later his little frown was replaced by his eye widening in pure shock, since Hater got even more closer to him with fire evident in his dark hues.</p><p>"Not that you would know,<em> <b>Commander Unable-To-Love!"</b></em></p><p>He shoved the small watchdog, harshly pushing him back after jabbing his chest with his pointy, and also electrical, finger. In contrast, the second-in-command growled lightly and slapped his hand away, clearly not liking where this was going.</p><p>"Sir, that is very rude-"</p><p>"If I won't get a date I'll become depressed! Is that what you want Peepers?! <em>For me to become depressed?!"</em></p><p>Suddenly Hater's tone changed, it was much more hurt than before, even a bit irritated on a closer inspection. Now not only was the commander confused, but he found his reaction strange as well. He blinked a few times, processing the unexpected words of his leader, not exactly knowing how to act. Though when he noticed how resentful the taller male really looked, he knew fully well that it was an attempt to make him feel bad. And so, he quickly shot him an angry look, but was completely ignored since the skeleton closed his eyes and turned away from the eyeball's glare in an instant.</p><p>"You would rather watch as I grow old and sad, without anyone by my side too! How utterly <b>selfish</b> of you, Peepers!"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"I thought we were pals! That you were my wing-man, <em>but noooooooo!"</em></p><p>Hearing the ridiculous accusations, the watchdog could feel himself starting to boil like a kettle in anger. He was huffing, harshly digging his fingers into his palms, while many thoughts and disagreements entered his mind. He truly didn't want the skeleton to go on dumb dates, forget about their important plans, but in reality he knew that if he wouldn't agree everything would get even worse. Soon he started growling with his orb closed harshly, wondering if letting him go would be a good idea, but in the end he realized that there's nothing else he could do.</p><p>Thus, he quickly gulped down his pride, shot the taller male an accusing finger and narrowed his eye in determination after a moment of uncomfortable silence.</p><p>"All right, <b>FINE!</b> But as soon as you're done with your date, we're going to try out our new equipment!"</p><p>In an instant Hater's eyes were filled with stars. He reached out towards the shorter man and took him into his arms, hugging him close while an enormous grin appeared on his lips. All of the things he said were just an act it seemed, because the emotions from before left him altogether.</p><p>"Oh yeah, of course! Thanks, C. Peeps!"</p><p>
  <em>He was definitely going to regret agreeing to something like that, there was no doubt about it. After all, not even <b>he </b>could deny the fact.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And that's basically how it came to this."</p><p>Peepers informed you, while keeping his gaze sternly ahead and his hands behind his back. Both of you were walking through the ship, ignoring the stares of your watchdog friends who were quite surprised to see <em>a calm </em>commander next to you. Though you knew fully well that calmness was just on the outside, while a whole volcano was fuming inside of the man's veins. His voice wasn't lying either, it was easy for you to realize that he was more than just irritated in that moment.</p><p>"Well I was bored anyway, so it's all fine."</p><p>With a smile you replied after a short while, hiding your freezing palms inside the pockets of your shorts. They weren't just some usual ones, you specifically picked out the best you could find in your wardrobe. They were light, not too short, not too long, and best of all you looked quite nicely in them.</p><p>
  <em>And it was all because you were invited on a date.</em>
</p><p>You didn't even recall how long ago the watchdog called you, angrily saying that he needed your help with something. And even if it sounded as if you had a choice, he was simply demanding for you to come and release him from a never-ending cycle of annoyance. It was surprising, yet fairly intriguing and you wouldn't be yourself if you didn't agree. Besides, knowing that the commander needed your aid filled you with delight, but mostly because you knew that he didn't really want to ask you for something of the sort.</p><p>From what he told you, <em>before explaining the whole situation with Hater word for word at least, </em>you understood that he needed a female to go on a date with the skeleton himself. He didn't want anyone to do that, let alone force someone to do it,<em> because he knew fully well how tiresome it must've been. </em>However, if it meant that his leader would finally leave those dumbproblems alone and soon focus on conquering once more then he had no other choice.</p><p>
  <em>Not that long ago he was happy because his boss agreed to keep galactic domination in mind, but it seemed that some things never change.. unfortunately.</em>
</p><p>The male released an irritated sigh, while still keeping his gaze ahead just thinking about it. Ever since you entered the ship he was more or less lost in his own thoughts, not even caring to think over whatever you told him. His head was completely elsewhere, <em>in the clouds as one would say.</em> All he wondered about was how truly mad he was at his leader and his dumb actions, wishing that the whole thing wasn't true.</p><p>You noticed it of course and an idea appeared in your mind suddenly, making a cunning smirk draw itself onto your soft features in an instant.</p><p>"Though it's kind of surprising that from all of the ladies Hater <em><b>totally</b></em> knows you chose me. Is there a reason behind it, commander?"</p><p>Since you knew fully well that you were one of only a few females that the skeleton actually had in his contacts, your tone was a bit slower when you said the word 'totally'. It wasn't that big of a deal though. What was however, was the fact that you were interested in how the watchdog would reply to your curious question. As playful as you were while asking, there was still that side of you which was truly invested in finding out what the male thought in reality.</p><p>To your evident delight, he still hasn't regained his stable mindset just yet. Instead, he kept on walking ahead without changing his expression one bit. It was very clear that he didn't think much about his reply as well, especially when you finally heard it, which made you a little surprised too.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, <b><em>you're the most attractive female we know</em></b> so you're technically our best shot."</p><p>As he explained your eyes widened for a moment, but you quickly regained your composure, trying to wipe away any type of blush that was starting to creep onto your cheeks. Though one watchdog, <em>who was just passing by,</em> didn't have that much luck. Upon hearing the words of the commander he got so shocked that he crashed into the nearest wall and just the sight made you scrunch your eyebrows in a little bit of compassion.</p><p>
  <em>It seemed that Peepers could hurt others without even realizing it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yikes.</em>
</p><p>You didn't know if the second-in-command was speaking from the heart then, or if perhaps he said whatever came to mind. It was clear to you that he was lost in his thoughts though, which was why you weren't exactly sure what to believe. The whole sentence alone made you a little intrigued and well, quite flattered too. That's why you swiftly smiled once more, narrowing your eyes at the male in a somewhat teasing manner.</p><p>"How charming."</p><p>As the flirtatious tone of voice rolled off your tongue, you moved closer to the shorter male and made sure that he heard you audibly. You even crossed your arms and soon let out a short laugh, which seemed to finally wake up the man from his unfortunate, oblivious phase. He blinked a few times, turned his gaze to your figure and watched you for a moment in confusion.</p><p>But then that familiar, <em>yet</em> <em>beautiful and amusing, </em>flustered tint appeared in his orb.</p><p>He stumbled over his own feet, his pupil massively decreased in size, but what was the most entertaining thing was the little crack in his voice. Swiftly he cleared his throat and proceed to regain his straight composure, making sure to eye you quickly, to somehow give the impression that everything was fine. Which in no way was easy, considering how bothered he got over your quick sentence and his own words, that got out of his mouth on their own before as well.</p><p>"L-Let me rephrase that, you're the most attractive female <b>Lord Hater</b>knows."</p><p>Although embarrassment was tied to his declaration mostly, there was still that enormous threatening hint to it all. His words, the glare he gave you soon after, they all showed you something that he wanted to tell you, but was too discomposed to do so. </p><p>
  <em>Don't. Get. <b>Any.</b> Weird. Ideas.</em>
</p><p>Seeing that evil light inside of his orb made you scoff lightly and turn away from his devilish gaze. In that moment there were lots of strange concepts going through your head, completely contrary to what the male would've truly wanted. You only wondered what would happen if you kept on nagging him like that. Would he blow up, would he say something that shouldn't be said, <em>or perhaps he would throw you out? </em>Those were certainly suggestions that wouldn't end well, and the last one made you actually turn away from the whole idea for a second.</p><p>
  <em>Alas for the commander, <b>only</b> for a second.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, and most likely <em>the most</em> <em>worth saving</em> human<b> you</b> know."</p><p>You replied suddenly, with a little flicker of mischief in your eyes as well.</p><p>Peepers may have been scary, commanding and quite fierce whenever he desired. It was a bit unusual for such a short man to be someone to look out for, but either way you knew fully well that he wasn't the biggest bad guy there was. The reason why was simple, though rather easy to miss for the small watchdog.</p><p>It was, <em>even if surprising,</em> him saving you almost all the time.</p><p>You always wondered why would he do something so uncanny, especially since the two of you were sworn enemies. Though ever since he saved you from Little Bits a while ago, you started seeing him in a more different light. It wasn't the most friendly one per se, but it was certainly a one that held some sort of thankfulness to itself. Yet through it all, you couldn't stop yourself from teasing him for it, because not doing so would just be a waste.</p><p>Unfortunately, he wasn't very pleased with your annoying behavior. And he certainly didn't get the point of your sudden statement, which was heavily expected. You weren't taken aback by his puzzlement, truly, since there was no doubt that he would react that way in the first place.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>He squinted his red orb in your direction, quite suspiciously too in fact. It was evident that he thought you were scheming something then, but you only let out a small laugh and gave him a smile, while also watching him from the corner of your eye in pure amusement.</p><p>"Oh, <em>you know,</em> about how you saved me from Little Bits a while ago."</p><p>You closed your eyes for a moment as the memory flashed in your mind, making a small smirk start growing on your lips as well. The recollection was a tad bit cloudy, <em>considering you weren't exactly thinking straight that time,</em> but you fully remembered how concerned he sounded after pushing you to the side. Knowing that, you were quite full of yourself since then, especially because you thought that teasing the male about it would be <em>very</em> thrilling.</p><p>
  <em>And well, it seemed that you were right.</em>
</p><p>The commander processed your words, clearly frozen from how delighted you sounded. Though much to his dismay, it wasn't exactly the cheery on top yet. </p><p>Swiftly, you reopened your orbs and threw him a flirty gaze, deliberately making sure that he got a good glimpse of your cunning smile in the process.</p><p>"Say, did someone force you, or did you decide to do it yourself?"</p><p>As soon as he heard the continuation his pupil decreased in size once more, this time evidently in a more shocked manner than before. Through his mind started swimming all of the events from that faithful day, making his head almost spin for a moment. He had hoped that you wouldn't mention it, that you would leave it as it was, but it seemed that it was just wishful thinking from his side. Somehow, somewhere deep inside, he kind of knew that there was no stopping you from doing so either way.</p><p>
  <em>After all, he knew you well.</em>
</p><p>But even if so, he had to keep his straight and calm composure, enough so all of your teasing wouldn't give you any satisfaction. Deciding on doing that, he quickly cleared his throat and closed his eye. Both of his hands hid behind his back in a somewhat collected manner and then he was finally ready to reply to your unforeseen, <em>yet quite strange at the same time,</em> question.</p><p>"Well, I just.. I happened to see you and.."</p><p>He started, but quickly found himself at a loss for words. It was almost as if some kind of knot appeared in his throat, stopping any phrases from coming out of it. No matter how much he wanted to just finish his sentence and be done with it, there was no way for him to do so. He found himself in a weird situation, stuck between your playful grin and also his own thoughts, not exactly knowing how to respond. Normally he always knew what to say, but in that moment every reasonable retorts didn't seem to find their way out of his nonexistent mouth.</p><p>"I.."</p><p>Once more he tried, but only darkness in his mind could be seen. There was no room for any responses, just pure emptiness which wore a dark cloak over his ideas. When he realized it, his eye opened in slight irritation, though not entirely. Solid confusion went through him as he pondered deeply, trying to find an answer for his own sudden puzzlement.</p><p>
  <em>And eventually, it all occurred to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had no clue why he decided to help you in the first place as well.</em>
</p><p>It was strange, especially since he remembered being worried about you too. Never in his life was he more taken aback by his own actions, that were in fact, quite troublesome also. You were an enemy, someone he should've been forbidden from saving. Yet he found himself always going after you, making sure that you were safe and sound, even if it was enormously unusual for him to do so.</p><p>His gaze turned to your figure for a moment, evidently looking for some kind of answer. You weren't exactly watching him then, something else seemed to have caught your attention. However, while keeping his eye on you like that, he had some time to take in your features, to see how enormous your smile truly was, and worst of all.. <em>how much he couldn't bring himself to do anything bad to you. </em>Which was massively strange, considering it should have been the exact opposite. After all, you were the person he hated the most.</p><p>
  <em>Or perhaps.. you weren't?</em>
</p><p>As the thought crossed his mind you finally glanced at him from the corner of your eye, playfully as well. Seeing it made the knot in his throat escape, but it was soon replaced by a little bit of uncertainty on his tongue. There was something about your orbs that made him turn away, focus his own scarlet one on a wall to his right. Even so, he knew fully well that he had to reply sooner or later. That was why he quickly sighed and released the weird feelings from his veins, trying his best to forget about the thoughts from before.</p><p>"Everything's always in my hands and that's about it. Nothing special."</p><p>He informed you in a proud tone, crossed his arms as well, while still keeping his eye away from you completely. You couldn't see it, but there was a little red hue forming on his imaginary cheeks. His own pupil started swirling around like some kind of hypnotic circle, which was certainly a representation of what was going through his head then.</p><p>When you heard his words you blinked twice, soon even a small pout was welcomed to rest on your lips. You weren't exactly the best at reading people, but you were almost perfectly sure that the tone of his implied something else. Not just helping you for the heck of it, but it seemed to you that there was something else going on. As you realized that, a little smile began to grow once more on your features, it was mischievous yet somehow sweet at the same time.</p><p>"All right, if you say so.."</p><p>You rolled your eyes slightly and moved down to his level, so close that your nose almost touched <em>the</em> <em>back of his helmet, </em>since well, he didn't really want to turn around and face you just yet. Though much to his utter dismay, you weren't exactly done with your sentence.</p><p>
  <em>"...my knight in shining armor."</em>
</p><p>You didn't even manage to blink since he whipped his head around to you in anger. He completely ignored the fact that your face and his eye were <em>nearly</em> directly touching. Clearly he was much more interested in your words rather than the actual closeness of your features.</p><p>"Don't call me that."</p><p>His eye narrowed as he spoke in a low tone, but you only got even closer and smirked.</p><p>"I'm sorry, would you prefer <em>my hero?"</em></p><p>Suddenly he felt his hue getting a bit redder, and not from being flustered but rather from irritation. Swiftly his orb began to fiercely look through yours, in hopes of stopping you from any strange remarks it seemed.</p><p>"I myself <em>enjoy</em> commander."</p><p>He got closer to you instinctively and you followed suit.</p><p><em>"Enjoy,</em> now that's interesting."</p><p>Your tone was seductive, <em>a bit too seductive for his liking at least.</em> In addition, the two of you were so close that you were starting to wonder where exactly a watchdog's mouth would be. You certainly hoped that your lips and his - <em>if he had those</em> - didn't touch. Though at the same time, there was that growing tension between the both of you which stopped you from taking a step back. It was almost like some sort of magnet brought you together, and well, it wasn't such a great thing for the angry commander.</p><p>All of a sudden his eye widened, evidently it was then that he noticed how little space stood between you two. With the strength he had left, he stopped an upcoming blush from resting on the sides of his scarlet hue, though it wasn't such an easy task as many would've imagined. In a matter of seconds he shook his head and took a massive step away from you, turning his gaze ahead once more.</p><p>"Let's just focus on the task at hand!"</p><p>He shoved his gloved palm right in your face, making you blink in surprise.</p><p>With a small roll of your eyes you regained your straight composure and scowled lightly. There were a few feelings swarming through your <em>cold</em> heart then. Somehow you felt amused, yet slightly <em>disappointed</em> at the same time. Though the discouraged nature didn't come from not being close to the commander - <em>perish the thought,</em> that would be unusual, even for <em>you</em> - but rather him ending that whole situation.</p><p>
  <em>Oh well.</em>
</p><p>You shook your head and soon looked around, with a bit of uncertainty too. What you realized, was that you're not in the normal hallway anymore, but rather the passage to Hater's room. There were lots of doors on the whole path, <em>not that they were needed,</em> but it's not like you could have done anything about it. You knew for a fact that not many were able to enter that area, which was why your eyes opened wider with a bit of interest shining inside. </p><p>It looked.. <em>different,</em> and quite ridiculous as well on a closer inspection.</p><p>Out of nowhere though you heard a small shuffle on your right. Your orbs turned back to the commander in confusion and one of your eyebrows raised when you saw what's going on. He looked normal, except for the fact that his eye was closing slowly on it's own at least. His steps were heavy and somewhat dull, but what you also noticed was that his hands soon fell to his sides in a tired manner.</p><p>It seemed that all of the sleepless nights from before were finally getting to him. He was clearly exhausted, but still tried his best to not fall asleep. The sight made you tilt your head to the side, as a puzzled tint appeared in your eyes. Somehow you felt a bit compassionate after seeing him like that. Besides, you knew fully well that the watchdog was overworked, which was why you smiled in his direction.</p><p>"In all honesty <em>we</em> won't be back for a while which leaves you with a lot of free time. Maybe you should take a nap, you're kinda.."</p><p>Your eyes narrowed in a bit of understatement.</p><p>
  <em>"..wobbly."</em>
</p><p>As soon as you finished he stumbled over his own feet, which resulted in his scarlet orb opening wide in surprise. He managed to regain his steady composure just before falling over, but it still made him look quite frantic. You watched as he did his best to seem calm and collected and you couldn't help but raise your eyebrow once more. In contrast to your puzzlement though, he quickly closed his eye and placed one of his hands on his hips, while raising the other one in the air and moving his pointing finger upwards to somehow emphasize his point.</p><p>"Nonsense!"</p><p>He said in a proud tone, puffed up his chest as well, and then glanced at you with his eye lightly narrowed.</p><p>"I don't have time for naps. As the commander of The Hater Empire I have too many duties to take care of. I can't just procrastinate with a closed eyelid, while there are lots of planets ready to be conquered."</p><p>With a small nod at the end he finished his sentence, though you only tilted your head to the side upon hearing him. You knew well that he had a lot of work to do, <em>all the time, </em>but everyone needed a break sometimes, <em>even an evil eyeball like him. </em>Each day and night he worked on everything, yet Hater didn't even acknowledge it. Honestly you would've given up already if you were in his place. But in contrast to you, he was too determined to do so.</p><p>
  <em>And somehow you found yourself admiring that about him.</em>
</p><p>Soon you crossed your arms and looked up at the ceiling, also catching a glimpse of a few saws coming out of it, but just as swiftly letting the image slip out of your mind. It seemed that the two of you finally reached the<em> last</em> door to Hater's room, which was certainly quite satisfying. Mostly because of the fact that the walk to it was quite enormously long, not exactly something that you found delightful.</p><p>"If you say so, though I think you should take better care of yourself."</p><p>You replied nonchalantly as both of you stopped in front of the metalic entrance, which made the shorter male squint his orb in your direction quite suspiciously, with both of his hands on his hips as well.</p><p>"And since when do you care?"</p><p>For an answer he got a shrug.</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>He proceed to roll his eye and turn to the door fully, trying his best to look away from the small pout that graced your features after his statement.</p><p>In all honesty he was surprised by your sudden interest, <em>even more by how you truly seemed to care about his well-being.</em> He was actually quite tempted to think the whole thing over further, but quickly decided against it, knowing fully well that it might've been another one of your awful schemes.</p><p>With that he shook his head and then moved his gaze to a small control panel near the entrance, making sure to cover it with his tiny figure, enough so you wouldn't see what he was about to do with it. It was a little device which was <em>supposed to</em> keep away Wander from coming into Hater's room. It wasn't that much of surprise that the wandering alien didn't really have much trouble in cracking the code though, but no matter what, the skeleton kept on changing the password into the easiest possible.</p><p>Peepers told him that they needed something more harder to guess, lots of times too. However, it was clearly unnecessary since the taller villain never listened, it was almost like everything the commander said escaped his ears. In all honesty the watchdog would've actually changed a lot of things on the ship if he was able to, but the skeleton insisted for them to keep it the way it was.</p><p>
  <em>For the second-in-command everything about that was ridiculous.</em>
</p><p>Especially considering the fact that the Skullship consisted of a food court, at least ten arcades, <em>and even completely nonessential smooching rooms.</em> There were so many of them that no one could count on their fingers the actual number that was placed throughout the vehicle. Peepers never really checked himself, that was none of his concern, but he knew fully well that the whole concept of it was absurd.</p><p>What was even more preposterous though, was what he started typing into the small panel attached to the door.</p><p>◂ <em>Lord Hater #1 Superstar </em>▸</p><p>
  <em>If the commander could've been even more disappointed with his leader, then in that moment he definitely was.</em>
</p><p>But well, at least that code was better than the last one, which was, <em>not even joking..</em> <em>'<b>No Wander Allowed</b>'.</em>It would've been fine if not for the fact that a massiveposter with the same caption was hovering right above the panel, completely showing how idiotic the skeleton could be in situations like these. And that was basically why the second-in-command didn't really want the taller villain to use his own ideas, he knew that they were always the beginning to an awful end.</p><p>
  <em>They could truly be a death sentence for the commander's calm composure sometimes.</em>
</p><p>Though as the door opened, both you and the short male were met with a little surprise. It wasn't the most enjoyable one, <em>not for your eyesight at least,</em> since a gust of smoke and flashing lights blinded your eyes as soon as the path was unlocked. You could've sworn that you heard some french music playing in the background as well, which immediately made you raise an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <em>Were the lyrics about electrical skeletons or was your mind just playing tricks on you?</em>
</p><p>However you quickly shook your head when you saw Peepers swaying his gloved hand around, in hopes of making the uncomfortable fumes disappear. Since the idea of <em>probably </em>becoming sightless after that whole display wasn't very appealing, you swiftly followed suit and did the same thing as him. The two of you walked into the enormous room slowly and with each step everything seemed to get clearer, but not quite enough.</p><p>As soon as you regained your vision, you took a quick look around in amazement. Even if you and Hater were friends you still haven't been to his room yet, and that was why you were so intrigued. The area was massive, but your mindful behavior.. <em>not so much. </em>You got so invested in watching the room that you didn't even watch your steps anymore and soon a not-so-great result welcomed you with open arms.</p><p>
  <em>Within a few seconds you tripped on an enormous pile of clothes that the skeleton forgot, or rather just didn't want, to clean up before.</em>
</p><p>Your eyes closed instinctively,though much to your delightyou were not met with the expected filthy floor. What you felt was a warm gloved hand wrapping itself around your arm and harshly keeping you in place. The sensation alone made you blink in surprise, but when you looked at your savior you realized that it's exactly who you suspected.</p><p>
  <em>The warmness of his hand was something that you had already gotten used to after all.</em>
</p><p>And although his gaze was cold<em>,</em> <em>almost as if judging you fiercely for doing something so incredibly dumb,</em> there was something about it that warmed up your own <em>icy</em> heart in an instant. You couldn't really place it then, it was almost as if a rose started blooming inside you in that moment. Slowly hurting you with it's spikes, yet enveloping your veins in a heartwarming hug, which quite quickly made a tiny, <em>not really visible as well,</em> red hue appear on your cheeks.</p><p>Your <em>worst</em> enemy, <em>Commander </em><em>Peepers,</em> saved you once again.</p><p>How utterly ironic it was.</p><p>For a minute or two you had no idea what to say, <em>and that was quite unusual for you, since your mouth was almost always open and ready for cunning remarks.</em> Though it was no surprise that he noticed your reaction rather quickly and took it as strange, which made him scowl lightly before letting go of your arm. And as soon as he did, you could've sworn that you saw a glint of something in his eye. It wasn't easy to read someone's lips, <em>especially when they didn't have those in the first place,</em> but no matter what you somehow knew what he meant.</p><p>
  <em>Stop being so careless.</em>
</p><p>It was faint, but you saw it clear as day. And all of a sudden a sweet smile graced your lips as well.</p><p>Even if he was <em>the worst </em>sometimes, there was something about him that made you think of him as <em>the best. </em>There was no way that you would tell him, <em>not yet at least,</em> but you certainly were honest with your feelings then. It was just so nice to know that someone still cared, even if it was as simple as stopping you from falling over<em>, </em>orperhaps making sure that you wouldn't hurt yourself. Peepers was scary, judging and short-tempered, yet at the same time he was so helpful and resourceful that you didn't even have to think twice before a thought entered your mind.</p><p>Everything was clear for you then.</p><p>
  <em>You've found <b>your hero</b> once again.</em>
</p><p>Though he on the other hand questioned his odd behavior. There was nothing in that moment that could keep him from looking away from your eyes, just gazing into them somehow made his insides feel <em>warm.</em> He didn't know what it was, but it certainly wasn't something good since it created a spinning circle in his mind, making him instantly shake his head to release all  of these strange emotions.</p><p>Instead he puffed up his chest and walked ahead, trying to ignore the delighted gaze that you were giving him as best as he could. His eye was searching through the room, trying to see the troublesome skeleton, but he was nowhere in sight. The commander raised his nonexistent eyebrow upon seeing it and blinked after a minute, but then rolled his eye when he heard some shuffling near another puff of smoke in the corner, that was clearing up <em>very</em> slowly.</p><p>As a few seconds passed the second-in-command let out a small sigh and placed both of his hands behind his back, to somehow, <em>hopefully as well,</em> regain his steady composure.</p><p>"Sir, I came back with the date that you..<em>requested."</em></p><p>He closed his orb for a moment, in a manner most definitely filled with irritation.</p><p>
  <em>Grop, he truly felt dumb saying that.</em>
</p><p>Though as soon as his voice glided through the air, you walked over to him and your eyes opened wider when you saw Hater's shadow coming towards you. It was dark, <em>a little threatening  as well to be quite honest,</em> not exactly something that you imagined when you thought of going on a date with him. For a moment you were wondering if he wanted to go out, or if perhaps all he wished for was to make a perfect entrance. But when he finally got out of the massive cloud of smoke you actually had to cover yours eyes since a blinding light made you wince in pain.</p><p>
  <em>"Prepare to be swooned!"</em>
</p><p>The skeleton jumped out of his cover with his hands on his hips proudly. Every light in the room was turned to him as he clapped his palms and you only peeked through your fingers in confusion. His outfit was gleaming, making your orbs almost burn from the impossibly hurtful glow. You were actually terrified of looking at him then, only wondering how painful it would've been if you did. Peepers could only feel his lower eyelid twitching on the other hand. He knew that his leader could be ridiculous, but that was just..<em> absurd.</em></p><p>But much to yours and the commander's dismay, the skeleton clearly didn't care. It seemed that he was truly happy about your reaction, <em>thinking that his awesomeness was blinding and not the clothes that he wore.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah, perfect entrance."</em>
</p><p>An enormous smirk appeared on his features when he saw you and the shorter male covering your eyes, completely missing the point of why the both of you were doing so in the first place. Truthfully, <em>his obliviousness was just upsetting, </em>especially for the poor commander who was trying to find some positives in that situation. And well, <em>it didn't really have any satisfying results.</em></p><p><em>"Perfect entrance?</em> I- I can't- Actually no, that's just- I'm sorry Sir, but that'splainly ridiculous!"</p><p>The second-in-command raised his voice with his orb narrowed angrily, which made the taller villain widen his eyes in shock for a moment. His mouth opened in an 'o' shape, but soon a small growl erupted from his throat as he threw both of his hands to his sides.</p><p>"Shut up, Peepers! You're gonna make me look bad!"</p><p>As the male yelled out in displeasure, your orbs finally got used to the shiny room and it's contents. Although it was pretty hard to look at Hater with that much brightness, you tried your best to blink away any type of pain caused by the uncomfortable illumination. Though the small watchdog next to you had an even worse experience, considering the fact that he had only one eye. You certainly didn't want to be in his place in that moment, just watching how he struggled to keep the light away made you slightly feel bad for him.</p><p>However what caught your attention then were the shoes that the skeleton wore. They looked almost exactly like the ones he kept on his feet everyday, but <b>almost</b> was certainly the key word. Although there wasn't much to them, what made your eyes sparkle was the fact that they were in your favorite colour. Besides, they were that good amount of glittery, unlike the villain's whole outfit which was far more deadly to the eye.</p><p>"Wow Hater, I like your sneakers!"</p><p>As you called out with a grin, both the watchdog and his leader paused and looked at you. The shorter one in a bit of confusion, but the taller villain eyed you for a moment before a massive toothy smirk plastered itself on his face. He quickly fixed his attire and then proceed to place a hand on his puffed up chest proudly, while closing his eyelids tightly shut as well.</p><p>
  <em>If he managed to impress you once, he wanted to do so again.</em>
</p><p>"Oh thanks, I haven't washed them for weeks!"</p><p>Silence. Actually no, wait, <em>you could've sworn that you heard some crickets after his statement. </em>And there you thought that his room couldn't get any messier, it seemed that it was so flithy that even bugs decided to live in it. Though in all honesty that wasn't the thing that weirded you out in that moment. And it looked like the male finally noticed his mistake on his own after a second of pure quietness.</p><p>His orbs opened wide in shock as he cleared his throat and started sweating anxiously. These words weren't exactly something that he wanted to say, much rather the exact opposite of what was on his mind then. From the corner of his eye he could see his commander shaking his head in a bit of disappointment as well, which certainly made him even more uncomfortable.</p><p>"I-I mean.. I washed them <em>every</em> day for weeks!"</p><p>The commander next to you facepalmed.</p><p>You on the other hand only laughed awkwardly and rubbed your neck, turning your gaze completely away from the nervous skeleton. He was your friend, but he proved to be quite childish, messy and well.. <em>dumb.</em> In all honesty you felt partially a bit weird about the whole idea of going on a date with him, but to you it was mostly like a friendly meeting of sorts either way. Something like a good deed, <em>Wander certainly would be proud.</em></p><p>"Yeah, <em>great."</em></p><p>As you replied to the man he wiped his forehead, feeling relieved that you left that strange situation alone. Seeing him like that made you smile lightly. Even if he was troublesome, quite annoying at times and short-tempered there was no harm in making him happy at least once. And so, with a little sigh you placed a hand on your hip and gave him a <em>friendly</em> grin.</p><p>"Say, I heard you were looking for a date. Turns out I have a lot of free time tonight! Convenient, right?"</p><p>Right as you finished your sentence his eyes were filled with stars. It almost looked like he got so worked up over the whole thing that he started boiling in excitement. The enormous smile from before returned to his lips and he laughed in triumph.</p><p>
  <em>"YEEEEEEEEEES!"</em>
</p><p>He threw his hands into the air and started running around excitedly, but you only blinked in surprise. Never in your life have you seen someone so exhilarated to go on a date, especially with you which was why you were fairly astonished by his reaction. Soon you even leaned down to the commander's level as he watched his leader with his eye slowly becoming lidded.</p><p>"Well isn't he thrilled."</p><p>You placed your palm near your cheek, somehow trying to cover your lips, but keeping them open enough for the shorter male to hear your statement. And when he did, a small, <em>yet absolutely exhausted,</em> sigh left him.</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>He rolled his eye, feeling a whole wave of irritation swarming through him, but when Hater shoved him harshly to the side his orb widened in shock.</p><p>"There's no time to waste!"</p><p>The skeleton yelled out and grabbed your by your hand, pulling you to himself and cruelly throwing your over his shoulder. You released a yelp when he did, because the whole action was heavily unexpected. For a fact you knew that the male was very strong and unpredictable, but something like that definitely didn't cross your mind before. More importantly, his arm was crushing your torso quite ruthlessly and you glanced at Peepers in hopes of him helping you out a bit.</p><p>On the other hand, the shorter man fixed his helmet and looked up at you and his leader, trying to process what just happened. Hater was about to leave, but before he could, the watchdog quickly noticed your helpless expression and crossed his arms with his eye narrowed. As much as he knew that something like that could've been payback for annoying him before, he was the one who brought you into that whole mess in the first place. <em>That's why there was no harm in trying to keep the skeleton from killing you, even if only once.</em></p><p>"Sir, I know that it may be hard to understand.."</p><p>He started and looked to the side for a moment, with irritation and displeasure evidently rolling off his tongue.</p><p> "..<em>but</em> <em>humans are very fragile. </em>I doubt that crushing her bones is going to-"</p><p>The taller male whipped his head around in an instant and glared, making the commander's words get caught in his throat.</p><p>"She's <em>MY FRENEMY,</em> not <em>YOURS!</em> If anyone knows something about humans, then it's definitely <em>ME!"</em></p><p>While saying that he started squeezing you even more, to somehow release the tension and angerpossibly. You were certain who was right in that moment, and it <em>definitely</em> wasn't Hater. Even so, you couldn't really do anything since your body went completely numb. With the last strength you had left, you turned your eyes towards the commander and smiled awkwardly, but your eyes were clearly laced with distress.</p><p>
  <em>"I think he destroyed my insides."</em>
</p><p>Peepers wasn't someone to really feel compassionate, but he briefly looked at you with something of the sort. Though either way he knew that it wasn't the end of that whole display, which made a little mischievous glint appear in his orb for a second.</p><p>"Oh don't worry, that's merely the beginning."</p><p>You weren't really someone to get shocked on the daily, but your eyes definitely opened wide when you heard his words.</p><p>"What!-"</p><p>
  <b>"LET'S GO!"</b>
</p><p>Before you could even utter another word, the skeleton ran ahead like some kind of race car. He ignored every trap on the way, even burst through some of the doors and you desperately tried to cover your head and ears. Mostly because of the fact that you didn't want to hear the male's screams, but also because you didn't want any structure to fall and hurt you even more than he already did.</p><p>
  <em>That certainly was going to be a night to remember.</em>
</p><p>Peepers watched as the two of you started running off into the distance and a tired sigh left him in an instant, only wondering if something will ever change about the behavior of his leader.</p><p>
  <em>In that moment he was sure that agreeing to that whole thing was a bad idea.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two hours went by, only two that managed to keep the commander on-edge. He was angry, frustrated,<em> but mostly he felt a bit betrayed. </em>It waspretty clear as to why, but the fact that his leader was still not done with his <em>so-called</em> date made him even more annoyed. Though even if so, he had to stay calm and live through it. After all, <em>they</em> had a major invasion tomorrow and someone had to present a plan to the watchdog army.</p><p>
  <em>However the idea of you being on a date with his best friend somehow... bugged him. A lot as well, how <b>unfortuante</b> it was.</em>
</p><p>Normally Peepers was the only one who talked during occasions such as that one, Hater only sat and watched, <em>sometimes even listened. </em>However hispresence alone was essential, especially since most of the soldiers were quite weirded out by his disappearance that night. Just the whole thing made most of them unable to pay attention, but the second-in-command was trying his best to ignore it all.</p><p>
  <em>Everything was in his hands then, and he couldn't let his anger take control of his actions.</em>
</p><p>"Okay men, listen, this is going to be our<em> most important </em>invasion this week!"</p><p>The male raised his voice while pacing thoughtfully around the room, as every soldier under his command turned to him in an instant. Most of them were very sleepy, only wondering when they'll be able to snore quietly in their quarters, but still tried to somehow look presentable and ready for anything, which was, <em>quite frankly,</em> a hard task to accomplish.</p><p>Just as a few of the watchdogs started closing their eyelids, Peepers turned around in a flash and pointed his finger at them in determination. All of them flinched upon seeing it, straightened their backs and saluted fiercely, while little drops of sweat started running down their foreheads. The commander ignored it fully, yet his expression didn't change one bit.</p><p>"If we want to succeed I need your undivided, <em>uninterrupted</em> and FULL attention. It's crucial that <em>each and</em> <em>every person</em> taking part in the invasion knows exactly what his task is going to be."</p><p>He explained and hid his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>As he leaned in and eyed everyone equally, each watchdog started nodding his head frantically. Peepers knew fully well that they were exhausted, he was as well, but displaying the whole plan was always a must.</p><p>Generally their meetings were scheduled at mornings, or perhaps early afternoons, but that night it was almost midnight. They would've started sooner, but since the commander insisted on waiting for the troublesome skeleton, they had to hold on for longer. Though much to the second-in-command's dismay.. <em>the clock was ticking and his leader wasn't showing.</em></p><p>Just the thought of it made the tiny watchdog sigh, clearly feeling a bit disappointed.</p><p>For some time he thought that his leader might've changed, that he actually cared about conquering. It looked that way to the watchdog at least, especially after Dominator's defeat. He was sure that they were finally going to rule over the whole universe, without Sylvia, nor Wander standing in their way.</p><p>
  <em>But it seemed that some things would <b>never</b> change.</em>
</p><p>The commander shook off the thoughts and returned his gaze to his soldiers, that were surely almost falling asleep. He rolled his eye after seeing it and scowled, but decided not to question it any further for now.</p><p>"Well then, let's gather everything that we learned about the whole planet and it's fortress."</p><p>He took out a presentation stick, small in size, but when he clicked a button it suddenly extended. It was longer than him and at least two watchdogs, but he did not care in the least. Instead he narrowed his eye in determination, turned away from his army and looked over the area's layout that he drew using a chalk on a massive blackboard.</p><p>As soon as his soldiers noticed that he didn't pay any attention to them, some fell face-first onto the table and started snoring quietly. Two leaned on each other and slept peacefully, while every other watchdog made sure to wake them up when necessary. Although it may have looked like they were listening, it was certainly the opposite. They found themselves watching the enormous chair in the middle, which was empty, and it almost gave the impression that it was waiting for the skeleton as well.</p><p>
  <em>Was Hater's presence really that indispensable?</em>
</p><p>It surely was something toponder upon.</p><p>"The whole area is heavily guarded, especially near the two entrances that have lots of landmines placed right outside the doors. If we want to get through we need to have our <em>eyes opened wide</em> or else it'll get bad."</p><p>The commander briefly turned around and pointed to his orb to emphasize his point, and the watchdogs quickly woke each other up to not get caught napping. Although the ones that slept were clearly worn-out it was still better than getting blasted by the commander's <em>new</em> weapon. It wasn't tested yet, but it was quite easy to realize that it might've been a lot more dangerous than their normal blasters. Which definitely created a shiver on the spines of many people as well.</p><p>Peepers decided to disregard their exhausted expressions, instead he placed a hand on his hip and returned his attention to the layout. He squinted his eye for a moment, trying to analyze something perhaps, and then nodded upon finding what he searched for.</p><p>"I've done extensive research on the whole planetoid. From what I've seen, there seems to be a massive vault somewhere over... <em>here!"</em></p><p>He did a circle with his pointer around one part of the whole sketch, trying his best to show everyone in the room what he meant. Most of the watchdogs tilted their heads lightly when they saw it, while others leaned back and returned to sleep once again.</p><p>"The planet is well known for good military power and weaponry, which is why there might be a lot of hidden resources behind those metalic walls. If we play our cards right, this whole thing will apply greatly to our cause!"</p><p>As he finished explaining, everyone saw that he was beginning to turn around. They started frantically waking each other once again, but one guy was very persistent when it came to his sleep. In panic, the man next to him punched him straight across the eye and it was then that he finally regained his composure,<em> thankfully.</em></p><p>"You all got that?"</p><p>The commander eyed them calmly, yet actually a bit suspiciously. All of them nodded, but the one that just got hit only gave the second-in-command a thumbs up, but weirdly.. <em>without using his thumbs</em>. It was pretty clear that he was seeing stars, but Peepers decided not to question it. Truthfully, it wasn't like strange behavior was something to be worried about, <em>especially when it came to watchdogs.</em></p><p>Upon seeing them all <em>well behaved</em>, the short male let out a sigh filled with relief and straightened his composure once more.</p><p>"Good, now we can focus on the plan."</p><p>He closed his eye calmly, though when it reopened, an evil glint appeared inside of it which made his soldiers flinch lightly in surprise.</p><p>"Listen closely, because I'm <b>not</b> going to repeat myself."</p><p>One last time he glanced at them fiercely and then returned to his ultimate task. It being, showing his soldiers the whole plan.</p><p>Everyone blinked at each other after hearing his serious tone, wondering if sleeping would really be a good idea in that moment. It seemed that the commander was truly committed to the idea of conquering the planet tomorrow, which was completely contradictory to them and their mindset. They were evidently too tired to cope with his strategies, which was why most of them only leaned back in their chairs and forgot about the situation fully.</p><p>Still, they tried to somehow listen from time to time, even if only for a short while.</p><p>"As I said before, there are only two openings. We can't risk making our own one, <em>at least not until we're inside,</em> since the army could take us out if we're not careful."</p><p>"Sir-"</p><p>One watchdog raised his hand, but was ignored by the second-in-command entirely.</p><p>"That's why we're going to split in half. Two small groups should do at first, while the rest awaits a signal inside our ship. Team A is going to enter here, team B over there. Since the second opening is better protected, I'll accompany the group that has to go through it."</p><p>"Sir-"</p><p>The same soldier started waving his palm around desperately.</p><p>"Now, being sneaky and secretive is essential. Before we get rid of most of the defenses, we cannot let ourselves get caught. I suggest disarming our foes in a more quiet manner, rather than actually using our weapons. After we're done with that we'll be able to use our newest blasters on the ones that decide to disobey."</p><p>"Sir-"</p><p>"And most importantly.."</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>The commander growled and tightened the grip on his pointer in frustration, almost breaking it in the process as well. He heard the antsy watchdog the whole time, but tried to ignore him as much as he was able to. No one liked to be interrupted, <em>but Peepers was a special case. </em>That's why he quickly came up with an idea that would definitely shut the soldier's mouth.</p><p>"We need <em>someone</em> to carry our biggest,<em> heaviest,</em> blaster into the fortress once we're done with everything else. It'll help us destroy the vault, which surely is quite hard to break through. Anyone up for it?"</p><p>He stated, <em>quite mischievously too in fact,</em> clearly awaiting the expected outcome. Much to his delight, the watchdog from before didn't even hesitate when raising his hand into the air.</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>Everyone turned to him in an instant and it was then that his eye widened in shock.</p><p>"O-Oh, I...I didn't mean it like that.."</p><p>The soldier laughed awkwardly and rubbed his neck, feeling a bit worse than usual from all of the sudden attention on his figure. At the same time everyone straightened their backs, since the commander turned around to look at his interrupter. Although his stance seemed delighted, there was something in his eye that looked evil and threatening.</p><p>"I appreciate the enthusiasm, Pat. The blaster is all yours."</p><p>He made a motion with his hand to emphasize his point, narrowed his eye lightly as well, though the other watchdog only sighed in defeat and sat down. He started moving his finger around the table in disappointment, while leaning his imaginary cheek on his fist.</p><p>"Aw man.."</p><p>
  <em>And to think that all he wanted was to go to the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>Peepers rolled his orb upon seeing his reaction, still feeling annoyed about the whole situation. He only hoped that no one else had a plan to make him aggravated that night, because truthfully, he was getting more tired with each passing second. Although he didn't want to admit it, he actually wanted to go to sleep right there and then like the rest of his species. His eye was closing slowly, which was why he kept on turning around, enough so his soldiers wouldn't notice his strange behavior.</p><p>"As I was saying..."</p><p>He sighed heavily and proceed to return to his task.</p><p>Meanwhile, everyone else looked between each other as the commanding male started explaining everything once more. His words were big, <em>too big for them to understand at least. </em>That was why most of them tilted their heads to the side, not really certain of the commander's concept. Besides that, it actually felt like the time slowed down as soon as the male began to talk. Not in a good way, especially since the watchdogs were starting to get bored after a short while.</p><p>Some took out their phones and played games, others watched the ceiling and pondered, yet there was that small group which was far more interested in watching the clock.</p><p>It was ticking, but so slowly that they had to squint their eyes in confusion. Even when it felt as if five minutes passed, in reality not even ten seconds seemed to do so. The whole situation was irksome, too tiresome for their liking. Such an exhausting thing certainly made them sleepier than they initially were. However that sound, <em>that irritating, awful and deadly to the ears one,</em> it was something that kept them from being welcomed into the sweet dreamland.</p><p>
  <em>Tick Tock</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Tick Tock</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>T i c k  T o c k--</b> </em>
</p><p>Out of nowhere every phone in the room buzzed, making the watchdogs raise their nonexistent eyebrows in confusion. It was very lucky that they muted their mobiles that night, if they hadn't, a meeting with the commander's blaster would surely be in order. Which in all honesty was..<em> a terrifying thing to ponder upon.</em></p><p>Either way, all of them ignored the second-in-command in that moment. Instead, they completely focused on their devices as soon as they were out of their tight pockets. Truthfully it wasn't usual for them to get a message from someone, especially every one of them at the same, but it was intriguing nonetheless.</p><p>And when they finally unlocked their phones, a glint of curiosity shone inside their dark pupils. Peepers didn't even notice their actions, but mostly because of the fact that they were quiet for a good long while. However the interest in their scarlet hues wasn't easy to miss, particularly because the light from their mobiles was illuminating their orbs quite well.</p><p>What got them ever more captivated though, was the name that appeared on their screens.</p><p><em>Your name, </em>to be specific. Or rather, <em>the nicknames that they gave you.</em></p><p>Each was different, definitely showing that creative side of the watchdogs which didn't really escape them on the daily. Most of the sobriquets were tied to what you and the watchdog had in common, but some were connected to just what they saw you as. The majority was friendly, then came the comical ones, but there was that one person who had a much more.. <em>intimate</em> type of way to call you.</p><p>One of the eyeball soldiers leaned over to his friend, taking a small peek at his phone as well, and then his eye seemed to squint in slight confusion and puzzlement.</p><p>"Dude, you seriously labeled ___ as your <em>'Sweetheart'?"</em></p><p>As soon as the owner of the mobile heard it, his device almost fell out of his gloved hands, while a dark shade of red appeared on the sides of his scarlet orb.</p><p>"No! Where did you get that idea from?!"</p><p>With a sudden wave of flustered emotions he whisper-yelled and the other watchdog only turned his gaze towards the nickname once again. He rubbed his chin lightly, trying to see if what he saw was truly right. When he realized that what he said was indeed the truth, his eye quickly became lidded and he shot his pal a knowing look.</p><p>"Well.. <em>definitely not</em> from the phone that you're holding."</p><p>He rolled his eye lightly and then went back to his seat with a smug sigh. As amusing as all of the labels were, there was something else that caught everyone's attention. It was one photo that you attached to the message. And when every watchdog finally tapped on it, their eyes became wide in slight astonishment tied to it all.</p><p>There you were, riding on a roller coaster with Hater happily. On your face rested an enormous grin, but the skeleton didn't have that much luck. It seemed that the ride was so fast that tears welled up in his eyes and he had to hold in his puke, facing away from your figure so you wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for him, you did. And not only that, but you also took a picture and sent it to your watchdog friends.</p><p>
  <em>How utterly tactless of you.</em>
</p><p>Soon the men started chuckling lightly, though it was quite luckless that the commander heard them clearly. In an instant he whipped around, almost poking one of his soldier's eye with his pointer as well.</p><p>"Any questions?"</p><p>He eyed all of them suspiciously with his orb narrowed harshly, but they quickly shook their heads, completely denying his statement. Their phones were hid under the table, so the second-in-command couldn't really accuse them of anything just yet. Instead he scowled and returned his attention back to the plan, thinking that all of the laughs were just his imagination.</p><p>And as soon as he turned, one of the watchdogs waved his hand in the air which made everyone else look at him in confusion. When he realized that he managed to build their curiosity, a small excited glint appeared in his eye.</p><p>"Guys, come on!"</p><p>He whispered and motioned with his fingers towards his device. The ones that were close to him peeked towards it with their nonexistent eyebrows turned upwards quite quickly, while the other ones only sat in puzzlement.</p><p>
  <em>It seemed that the watchdog wanted to take a picture as well.</em>
</p><p>He swiftly positioned the camera so that way it could see him, the other watchdogs and also.. <em>Peepers' back.</em></p><p>
  <em>Of course, he didn't forget to turn off the flash.</em>
</p><p>In a matter of seconds everyone started strikingposes. Some were funny, some were smug, but not everyone managed to get into frame which wasn't exactly good. Upon noticing it, one of the watchdogs leaned over the table and tried his best to be visible to the device. Though no matter what, it was hard for him to succeed.</p><p>In an attempt to get into the frame, he quickly took a step forward and decided to slide onto the table fancily. Unfortunately, the result was rather.. <em>unexpected.</em></p><p>"That's why if we--"</p><p>The commander immediately stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing a loud thud.</p><p>
  <b>"What was that?!"</b>
</p><p>He threw a death glare towards his soldiers in an instant. Most of them were sitting calmly, but there was that one in particular that made the commander on-edge. Peepers could understand <em>some</em> of the watchdogs' strange antics, but he certainly had no idea what the one that he saw then meant. It definitely wasn't normal, that's what he knew for certain.</p><p>
  <em>Because well, what kind of soldier just lays down on the table in a seductive manner, eyes his commander in such an.. idiotic, awkward and absurd way?</em>
</p><p>"Care to elaborate."</p><p>He didn't even hide the disgust in his voice then. Besides, what he said wasn't even a question, it was more of a cold demand that was evidently needed to be fulfilled in that moment. And as soon as the watchdog heard it he started sweating anxiously.</p><p>"Uh.. I just wanted to ask you something, Sir."</p><p>Peepers' lower eyelid twitched.</p><p>"And what exactly does laying on the table have to do with it?"</p><p>As soon as the soldier heard his words, he moved his gaze towards the table. His orb scanned over the little figurines, but what mostly got his attention was the shiny surface that he laid on. Swiftly, he started tracing his finger against the structure and soon his voice cracked awkwardly, yet silently.</p><p>"It's just so shiny! What kind of things do <em>you</em> use to polish it, Sir?"</p><p>He asked, not exactly knowing what else to say and the commander narrowed his eye before crossing his arms fiercely.</p><p>"Are you implying that I'm the janitor?"</p><p>In an instant the watchdog's pupil decreased in size.</p><p>"No, I would never! I.. I just.."</p><p>He started frantically waving his hands around to deny any sudden accusations that came his way, but then his gaze turned to the side, almost as if he was found guilty by a judge.</p><p>"That was just a joke!"</p><p>Silence went by for a moment, until it was broken by the commander harshly facepalming himself because of a massive wave of irritation swimming through his veins. Not only was he annoyed by Hater, but now even his soldiers were starting to fight for the same pedestal.</p><p>
  <em>Truly, quite an amazing night to remember it was.</em>
</p><p>"Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots."</p><p>He closed his eye and massaged his temples, in an attempt to somehow calm his aching nerves. Though soon after his gaze returned to the watchdog who was now anxiously searching for help between his fellow comrades. Clearly he wasn't planning on sitting back down on his chair, which made the second-in-command click his tongue in annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you intend on spending the whole night on that table?"</em>
</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>The male didn't even think about his reply, which was why as soon as the word left him, his eye widened in pure shock. In an instant he cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly, trying his best to not make the commander even more mad than he already was.</p><p>"I meant to say.. no."</p><p>Peepers growled and pointed at the watchdog's empty seat in anger.</p><p>"Chair. <b>Now</b>."</p><p>The devilish glint in his eye made the soldier gulp heavily and stand up quickly, almost as if some lighting went through his body.</p><p>"Well, since I haven't really written my testament yet, I'll use that <em>suggestion!"</em></p><p>The commander immediately tightened his fists, feeling his fingers nearly crack in the process as well. He took in a big breath and puffed up his chest, and then finally his eye closed in a fit of anger.</p><p>"It wasn't a suggestion. <b>It was a command!"</b></p><p>"Right! Sorry, Sir!"</p><p>His soldier saluted, shaking uncontrollably at the loudness of the second-in-command's voice. In a flash he was back to his seat, trying to somehow blend in with his companions, who were, quite surely, as terrified as him in that moment.</p><p>Though the furious male closed his orb in a more calmer manner after that. He moved both of his hands in the air, made a peaceful motion of sorts and released a tired sigh. It looked like the tension left him in that moment, even if only for a while.</p><p>
  <em>All right, Peepers. Don't let these idiots get to you. You're better than this.</em>
</p><p>He thought to himself, then opened his eye once more, eyeing his soldiers briefly before shaking his head lightly and hiding his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Does anyone else have questions?"</p><p>Although he sincerely hoped that no one actually had those, he always had to ask something like that during their conferences. And so, he glanced at everyone in the room, trying to find someone who was truly was up for it, but saw none. When he noticed that each and every watchdog went quiet, he took his pointer once again and shook his head. Though before he could even begin the usual drill, one unsure soldier raised his hand and leaned ahead.</p><p>"I have one, Sir."</p><p>All of the watchdogs in the room turned to their companion and tilted their heads lightly, only wondering what kind of thoughts were going through his mind. Peepers on the other hand loosened the grip on the metalic stick and turned to the curious male soon after, fighting the small twitch of lower eyelid as well.</p><p>"All right, what may it be solider?"</p><p>As soon the second-in-command said, the watchdog rubbed his neck anxiously. His gaze swiftly turned towards the massive,<em> empty, almost lonely</em> chair in the middle of the room. It was so unusual and strange that he just had to ask, nothing else had been on his mind ever since he came into the room.</p><p>Thus, once more he glanced at the commander and then released an unsure little sigh.</p><p>
  <em>"Can we really plan everything out without Lord Hater?"</em>
</p><p>He moved his hand in the air to somehow emphasize his point, but Peepers only scowled upon hearing his question. With his arms crossed over his chest he glared at the table, filled with lots of strategic figurines and then a small huff left him.</p><p>"Of course we can! If he would much rather go on <em>dumb</em> dates, instead of doing what's important then let him do so! We can do this by ourselves!"</p><p>While saying that he shot a death stare towards the figurine which resembled his leader, feeling an enormous wave of hateful emotions swarming through his whole being. It was pretty evident that he was disappointed, quite angry also, but every watchdog in the room was certainly surprised by his harsh tone.</p><p>Either way, even if the commander said that they can do the planning themselves, <em>Hater was still supposed to take part in the invasion.</em> That's why one soldier raised his nonexistent eyebrow upwards and proceed to move his hand into the air just like his friend before.</p><p>"And what kind of role is he going to play tomorrow, Sir?"</p><p>The commander rolled his eye.</p><p>"He's going to arrive just after team A gets inside."</p><p>He moved the figurine of Hater with his pointer across the table, towards a small group of watchdogs near a massive building. His plan was solid, easy to follow and definitely something that the skeleton would have approved of. Truthfully, he didn't doubt any of his strategies then, but when another watchdog stood up, his mind drifted to a whole new place.</p><p>"But what if he <em>won't</em> want to arrive after team A?"</p><p>Everyone in the room proceed to blink in confusion, to which the same soldier straightened his back and looked at his commander more surely.</p><p>"I mean, he <em>probably</em> would want to arrive <em>WITH</em> team A, not after it gets rid of all the <em>fun."</em></p><p>The man didn't exactly know what he was talking about, that was for certain. However, it wasn't like anyone in the room had any idea about what the skeleton would really want. Normally he would sit in his chair, agree or disagree with the plans of his right-hand man, but that night.. <em>nothing. </em>It was quiet without hispresence, <em>dreadfully quiet even, </em>and in all honesty just the thought of it was beginning to make the commander enraged.</p><p>Soon enough, an exhausted huff left him as his eye narrowed harshly in a somewhat irritated manner, clearly not liking where the situation was going.</p><p>"All right, that's <em>fine!</em> We'll just--"</p><p>"What if he'll want to go with team B?"</p><p>Another watchdog interjected and grabbed the figurine from the table, moving it completely away from it's former team and towards the other one. Upon noticing it, the commander's eye fiercely began to twitch and he had to stop himself from getting angrier than he already was.</p><p>"Then he's going to-"</p><p>"No way, team B has to do less villainous stuff!"</p><p>A soldier from the left side of the table hugged the tiny representation of his leader with his hand and moved it back to where it was before. At that the first eyeball narrowed it's eye, not liking the idea of his fellow comrade.</p><p>"You're kidding! If anything it's the other way around!"</p><p>He snatched the figurine, but the other watchdog grabbed onto it as well with a fierce look in his scarlet orb.</p><p>"I'm still standing with team A!"</p><p>They started fighting for the small item, while everyone else watched in pure confusion. Peepers was more angry than anything though. He growled and tightened his fists, feeling his fingers starting to dig into his palms. With a loud huff he stomped his foot on the ground to get the attention of his soldiers, but it didn't exactly seem to be working.</p><p>"Could the two of you just--"</p><p>
  <em>But once more he was cut off.</em>
</p><p>"B!"</p><p>"A!"</p><p>
  <b>"B!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"SHUT UP!"</b>
</p><p>The commander yelled out, making everyone in the room freeze inplace. In an instant he jumped onto the table and snatched the figurine from the hands of his soldiers and glared at the both of them. When they saw it, they gulped and escaped to their seats, while shaking uncontrollably and visibly as well. Though much to everyone's dismay, the enraged watchdog wasn't done with his furious actions just yet.</p><p>He shot a cold look towards the figure in his hands, harshly squeezing it with his gloved hand in the process. In that moment thousands of ideas, concepts and thoughts entered his head. He realized something that he didn't want to admit, something that he was certain wasn't true in the least. It made him angry, as the harsh disbelief hugged his insides close and made his head lightly spin.</p><p>
  <b>"This is pointless!"</b>
</p><p>With a raise of his voice he threw the figurine at the others, which stood on the table the entire time neatly. In a matter of seconds each and every one of them fell to the side, almost like some kind of domino chain and a frustrated growl erupted from the man's throat.</p><p>"He's out there having fun while we have to think <b>for him</b> here!"</p><p>He started kicking the little items around in anger, completely ignoring the fact that he made one fly into someone's eye. His orb was red, redder than usual at least, and it was evidently from pure irritation. He completely lost control of his actions and made sure to take out his anger on every figure in sight.</p><p>But then.. <em>his gaze seemed to lighten up all of a sudden.</em></p><p>He was ready to kick the figurine of his leader, but something stopped him from doing so. With an unsure little huff he shook his head, tried to get a good angle with his foot, but it only started shaking lightly when he saw the goofy expression which was drawn on it's face. He could almost swear that he heard it talking after a while, which was..<em> questionable.</em></p><p>
  <em>Though then it all came to him once more.</em>
</p><p>If it wasn't for Hater the wholeplanning would go smoothly, they would try out their new weaponry - <em>as promised</em> - and everything would've been fine. They could reach a higher spot on <em>The Galactic Leaderboard,</em> then maybe even celebrate it <em>together.</em></p><p>But no.</p><p>
  <em>The skeleton seemed to find <b>complete, utter nonsense</b> to be more enjoyable than that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>And the commander didn't tolerate it one bit.</b> </em>
</p><p>With one last growl he kicked the figurine as hard as he could, making it fly into the air and hit the blackboard harshly. <em>Somehow,</em> the action made him feel a bit better. Though all of the sudden emotions created lots of tiredness inside his veins, which made him breath out heavily. </p><p>Some of the soldiers started holding hands, clearly scared for their life in that moment, but much to their relief the angry eyeball didn't pay any attention to them. Instead he returned his gaze to the board once more and raised his nonexistent eyebrow. For a minute or two he thought deeply, but then a light bulb started shining in his head.</p><p>As long as Hater was part of their plans they couldn't conquer without him, that was a fact. And upon realizing it, the commander's eye narrowed, while a devilish and unusual hint appeared inside of it in a flash.</p><p>What if he just.. <em>got rid of him?</em></p><p>After all, the skeleton villain was the reason for all his troubles, all his frustrations. Throughout the years it only got worse, it wasn't like when they first met,<em> when the watchdog was actually astonished by the villain's doings.</em> Back then he made him believe in himself, in his actions, but now.. <em>it was definitely the exact opposite.</em></p><p>The commander knew for a fact that all his leader wanted was to be popular, not to actually be good at what he did. All this time he thought that the skeleton should reach the desired success, but maybe getting rid of him and doing everything on his own was the way to go?</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>No, he couldn't do it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Their friendship was too important for him to do something like that.</b> </em>
</p><p>And so he jumped down from the table and grabbed the figurine swiftly, furrowing his eyelid in a guilty way. His finger moved lightly across the face of the tiny figurine, as regret started to swim through his veins in an instant.</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't act that sort of way, he just-</em>
</p><p>"Sir, do you think that they'll be back soon?"</p><p>Out of nowhere one watchdog called out and the commander whipped his head to the side to see that he was looking through a telescope. He turned his attention towards the planet that he was watching briefly, and then his orb narrowed harshly. Even if he regained his composure, there was that immediate emotion filled with irritation when he realized that it's the place where you and his leader were in that moment.</p><p>
  <em>It was almost like his guilty exterior crashed to pieces and was replaced with an enormous wave of annoyance.</em>
</p><p>"Out of my way!"</p><p>He pushed his soldier to the side and peeked through, only to see you and the other villain going around and laughing happily. Just the sight made him growl once more, however a little bit less on-edge than before. Though nothing could stop his next words, not even the sight of the skeleton himself before him.</p><p>"He'll realize that women aren't needed! Sooner or later he'll come back and say: <em>'You were right Peepers, we should focus on conquering planets'!"</em></p><p>
  <em>And even if determined he was, there was doubt evident in his tone.</em>
</p><p>In that moment he didn't know if he was mad because his leader threw their promise in a bin, or if perhaps there was another reason for his anger. It was hard for him to place it, but whenever he looked at your grin his eye seemed to narrow enviously. He had no idea if it was because you were spending time with <em>his</em> friend, or if maybe there was a different answer for his strange emotions.</p><p>Though he felt even <em>weirder</em> when he noticed that the taller villain grabbed your hand. It felt as if something inside of him started to shake.</p><p>
  <em>And definitely not in a good way.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>